Bonds of Destiny
by Kimberly
Summary: A very very good fic on how B/V got together... It's worth reading I promise ^_~
1. Default Chapter

Bonds of Destiny

chapter one

first we were friends

The story begins when everyone is teleported back to earth. Bulma had invited all the Nammek's plus Vegeta to live at Capsule Corps. During that time, Bulma couldn't help herself from becoming more and more attracted to Vegeta and less and less attracted to Yamcha. The attraction to him stemmed from her curiosity of him. She wanted to know why he always kept to himself and never talked to anyone. She also wanted to know about his personal life and his past. (for he also kept that heavily guarded secret.) He was bad news, and Bulma knew it. She liked it. She had a thing for bad boy's. Maybe she was just a glutton for punishment. Even though he live in the same house as her, it was rare that she ever saw him. So, when she _was_ around him, she would try to make her presence known. But Vegeta never noticed her. He seemed to only take notice to those who 'might' be a potential threat. Everyone else was just an annoyance that he either ignored or tolerated. Moreover, He always seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. But Bulma didn't let his unapproachable disposition stop her. She was determined to know him; so she put undetectable spy cameras on his usual routes. Then to make things worse, her father had happily built him a space craft hoping that he would leave their home, leave the planet and never come back. Vegeta would leave, for months at a time, but he would always come back. Why? Not even he understood why...

Bulma heard Vegeta's space craft land at the landing site early that morning and decided to wait for him in the kitchen . She knew that would be the first place he would go. It always was. When he finally came into the kitchen, his presence frightened her. She immediately stood straight up as he entered, almost making her chair topple over. Her body stiffened as she wrapped her arms around her waist and watched him as he ignored her. About 5 minutes after Vegeta raided the fridge, of all things edible, and sat down with his meal, her voice finally came back to her. She slowly sat back in her seat. 

"Where do you go off to for months at a time Vegeta? Bulma asked innocently. She hid her fear well.

Vegeta slowly turned his gaze away from his food and to her. He looked at her as if he just noticed that she was in the room with him. As he stared at her, she stared back, _almost _directly into his eyes. Her heart started to palpate with fear and excitement. 

Vegeta who was still more interested in his food than in her wanted to tell her 'None of your business' in a very rude way but decided against it. He chose to be silent, ignore her question and resume eating.

Bulma saw that Vegeta wasn't going to answer her. So she took a deep breath and asked him another. "Do you leave, so that you can be.. spend time with your... girlfriend?" It practically killed her to say girlfriend.

Vegeta almost choked on the sandwich he was eating. When he regained his composer and cleared his throat, he looked straight into her eyes and asked "Why? Are you jealous?"

A flicker of embarrassment, anger, and fear of revealing her true feelings glimmered (but only for an instant) in Bulma's eyes. She stayed silent, cursing her tattle-tale eyes.

'Ahhh, so she is jealous.' His eyes narrowed. 'Why is she worrying about what I do. She needs to worry about that weak Baka mate of hers.' (Yamcha)

Bulma finally began to speak "I'm just curious that's all.... Anyways I think it romantic that you go half way across the universe to who-knows-where just to spend time with someone..." She smiled warmly at him and got up from the table and went to the counter to get a cup of coffee and sighed. "I wish someone cared enough to do the same for me..."

"What!" At her words Vegeta quickly stood up knocking his chair on the floor. "Listen woman, I am not! Have not! Or will not _ever _go gallivanting across the universe to spend time with some female!!!" He seemed to spit the words out as if the very thought of doing such an act disgusted him tremendously.

She spent on her heals and turned to him. His sudden outburst scared the crap out of her, but she couldn't help but to feel a little relieved. (ok a lot relieved) 

"Then were do you go? And what are you doing!!!" She yelled then quickly brought her hands to her mouth. She didn't mean to yell at him. It was very dangerous to yell at him. But her heart was still very much racing from being scared, and being who she is...She couldn't help herself.

Vegeta took a deep breath and calmed down. He narrowed his eyes at her and wondered 'How could she possibility think that I, the Prince of all Sayien's, The Supreme Warrior, and The Destroyer of Plants could possibly lower myself to the beck and call of some female!' His composer was as cool as stone but on the inside he raged 'Furthermore, why should I have to answer her question?.. Hmm... Because if I don't she'll go and tell all her Baka friends that I'm making month long rendezvous with a secret girlfriend!!' He was now scowling at her 'Baka woman, your fantasy's are making me out to be even more of sap than that idiot Kacarrott!!'

He finally spoke in a tone that disguised his rage. "Not that its any of your business, but I have been taking care of Freza's army." A devilish smirk came across his face.

A surprised look came to her face "Y you're taking over...?" The fear in her voice was apparent.

"No." Vegeta answered her in an irritated sigh. (He wanted her to go away and leave him alone.)

"Then what are you... Ohhh...Why? Freza's dead. They can't hurt us now." She was beginning to understand what he had been doing all those months while he was away.

"This might be a new concept to you, but have you ever heard of the term.. _revenge_?" His words were sarcastic and arrogant. 

Bulma fumed. She hated when he talked to her like she was stupid. 'He's the stupid one! He's the dunderheaded Sayien!!!' Then her mind thought about what Vegeta just told her 'Freza's army wanted REVENGE!!' "Did they say they were going to retaliate?" Her fear was back she was thinking about what coulda, woulda, and shoulda been her impending doom.

Vegeta smirked. She knew that meant yes even if he didn't come right out an say it. 

'If it wasn't for Vegeta....' she thought as she slowly sank back into her seat 'I..no Earth probably would have been destroyed right now!' "Thank-you Vegeta" She whispered looking up at him. She gave him a warm smile.

Vegeta's smirk quickly turned into a frown. He then gathered up the many plates of food in his arms and started to walk out of the kitchen. "I didn't do it for _you _or your Baka friends!" "I was bored. And it was something to do... Anyways, I needed the training." And with that he walked out the kitchen, and to where ever he goes to be alone.

Her mind focused on the last part of his statement. 'Training huh.' Bulma had an idea. An idea to keep Vegeta training on _this _planet! 

*****

Bulma had worked on Vegeta's gravity machine for about a month and now it was almost finished. All she needed to do now was insert her hidden camera.

"Ahh all finished"

She went to her office and checked her secret monitors to see if Vegeta was anywhere on the grounds. Luckily, he was. He was watching tv in family living room. She quickly washed the oil and grime off her face and hands, then took off the unflattering baggy work suit. Under the work suit, she had on tight white daisy dukes and a hot pink tank top. One more glance at the monitor. 'Great he's still there!' Bulma ran to the living room to catch him before he decided to leave. She slowed her pace as she got closer to where he was.

"Oh hi Vegeta...I didn't know you where in here!" ( she lied) She tried to subtly catch her breath. "You know this is the family entertainment room. The resident entertainment room is on the other side of the building."

Vegeta just looked at her then turned his eyes back to the tv.

"Well it doesn't matter" She walked and plopped beside him on the couch "I was going to look for you later anyway. I have something for you."

He ignored her presence and continued to watch tv.

She turned and frowned at him. "Did you hear me Ve-ge-ta? I said I have something for you!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. He put out his hand so she could give him whatever it was she wanted him to have.

She giggled. "It's too big to hand it to you. You'll have to go to it."

"Then forget it. I don't want it." His eyes never left the tv.

She stood up quickly and put her hands on her hips. "Trust me Vegeta, you'll want this!" She was pissed. 'How dare he say he didn't want my gift. He hasn't even seen it yet and he tells me doesn't want it. Well he's gonna take whether he wants it or not! Especially since I poured all that hard work, blood, sweat and tears in making it for him!!!'

Vegeta watched her as she continued to get angrier and angrier as she waited for him to get up. He smirked. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He slowly got up and gestured his hand for her to lead the way.

**** 

"It's a gravity room!" Bulma said excitedly after she noticed Vegeta's brow fork as he looked quizzically at the dome shaped building.

He looked at her with a stone expression but his eyes showed that he was curious of her intentions. "Why did you build this for me?" 

"So that you can train and get more powerful than Goku!" Inwardly she winced at the though of him becoming more powerful than Goku, but she wanted to make him happy. So she decided to push all those bad thoughts and premonitions out of her mind.

"What makes you think I'm not already?" Vegeta frowned. He knew that he wasn't stronger than that Baka Kacarrott but he hated that other new it too.

Not knowing how to answer the question without offending him, she decided to change the subject. "The code to get into the gravity room is, yuugi. (intimate friendship) Its a verbal code. Only you or I can use it. " 

Vegeta scowled when heard what the code was and inwardly he demanded that it to be changed. Although he said nothing. She was right; he did want his gift.

They walked into the gravity room together.

Vegeta looked around his new training room. He didn't smile but he actually looked pleased. Pleased with it. Pleased with her. And pleased with the possibility that he will once again be the most powerful Sayien in the universe.

Bulma watched him and waited for a thank you until it dawned on her that she'd be waiting a long time for that . She didn't mind. She really didn't expect him to say thank you. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket , walked over and gave it to him.

"Here are the instructions on how to use the machine. ok." She started to leave. She decided to write the instructions down because she didn't want to ruin what could the beginning of a new friendship (hopefully more) by telling him what to do. 

Vegeta unfolded the paper and looked at the writing. "Woman."

Bulma spun on her heels to face him. "Yes?" her voice happily chimed.

Vegeta sighed. He had to let his guard down and humble his pride. He held up the paper. "I don't understand this."

"What the directions?..."

"The symbols!" He interrupted 'stupid woman'

"Oh.. I'm sorry Vegeta I didn't know you couldn't read."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't move because he was in total shock by what she just said to him. Finally words came to him. "Baka, for your information I can read just fine!!.. This may come as a surprise to you but Japanese is not a universal language!!"

"I know that! There are hundreds of different languages on this planet alone!... And the Nammeks spoke a different language too....." Bulma spoke defensively. 

'Yes I remember.' Vegeta's thoughts interrupted her ranting's. He remembered when he was on Nammek and how he couldn't get his wish because the Nammek Eternal Dragon couldn't understand him. If he would of had more time, he would have researched the planet and learned their stupid language before he got there. And got his wish to become immortal. Then he would of killed Freza then Kacarrott and went to rule the universe with an iron fist!.... No better yet, he would of killed Kacarrott First, then killed Freza.. 'Yeah, that's what I would of done.' He smirked at the thought .

Bulma kept on with her ranting until Vegeta interrupted her.

"Look woman I didn't ask for a geography lesson! All I want to know is what these symbols mean!"

Bulma walked over to the control panel "Here I'll show you!"

Vegeta didn't budge.

Bulma turned to him. "I thought you said you wanted to learn how to work this thing!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes to her and started to speak slowly as if she were stupid "Woman what I said was, I wanted to know what these symbols mean." His voice was very irritated. "You don't listen!"

"Oh.. ok I'll tell you but it might be kind of confusing. Japanese is not the easiest language to read, you know." She tried to explain what the instructions said but she wasn't doing a good job in explaining what the symbols meant. 

Vegeta looked at her and wondered if she knew how to read herself.

"I know!" She had an idea of an easy way to teach him how to read Japanese. "Vegeta follow me"

He didn't want to but with a sigh, he followed her. She led him to her private library. She gave him some books on the Japanese language and was helping him out in the beginning. But she quickly found out that after he understood the basics, the rest was a piece of cake for him. He sped read the pages of each book until the pages looked like a blur. And in less than thirty minutes He knew more about the Japanese language than she did. She couldn't believe it. She was dumbfounded. She would of never guessed a Sayien could be so intelligent. When he was finished he got up and headed for his gravity room.

"I didn't know you could do that." She was astounded. 

"Do what?" He asked as he kept walking, not turning around. He was almost at the gravity room

"Learn a language so quickly"

"I know hundreds different of languages" he gave her a side profile of his face and frown, then spat out "And I can _read _them too!!" and with that he went into the room and closed the door.

After about a month Bulma regretted ever making that blasted gravity room. She saw less of Vegeta now than she did when he would go off and kill Freza's army. Good thing she had her cameras. ^_~

Bulma had a big project that had to be finished by the next day. She was falling behind on her work because she was always watching Vtv (Vegeta television). So she decided to turn off 'big brother' (her spy cameras) and finish her work. But after awhile she became distracted and got lost in her thoughts thinking about how different Vegeta was from Goku. 'Both are Sayiens but Vegeta is so mysterious, intelligent, and handsome. Not that Goku isn't a sight for sore eyes, but Vegeta ...he's soo... 'Rico Suave' and he didn't even have to try. He's just ...Soooo Sexy!' She was so wrapped up in her daydreams that she didn't notice Vegeta standing behind her. Watching her as she hugged herself, and kissed an imaginary person. 

"Ohhh Vaagee...".

"Woman."

She spun on her heels toward the sound of the person who called her name. Her hair swished around her face. 'Oh no!' She quickly looked back at her monitors 'Thank Kame I cut them off!!'

Vegeta took note to where she looked but kept it to himself. Later, he was going to investigate it further. 

"Yy yes Vegeta?" She gave him a sheepish grin.

"My gravity room is making a buzzing sound. I want you to correct the problem." He spoke with a royal authority.

"Ok, I'll go and check it out. But it'll be a minute."

He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms "I know how long your _minute_ can be, so be sure not to take too long woman. I have training to do!"

"Fine Vegeta! But its not like you're the only one with something to do! I work, you know!! I .."

"Hmph, I saw how you work" He smirked.

Bulma felt all the blood rush to her face. Her eyes widened she was so embarrassed she couldn't speak and she couldn't move. She could only watch him walk away.

"Just don't take too long woman!" He called out to her, as he left.

After Bulma composed herself, she ran to her room and put on some of the perfume she had just bought. The sales woman assured her that no man would be able to resist her if she wore this fragrance. It was supposed to be an aphrodisiac. "Vegeta watch out because hear comes Bulma." She looked at herself in the mirror one last time "Perfection" and smirked. She was now ready to get her man.

When she got into the gravity room Vegeta was waiting for her with arms crossed. As usual, he did not look pleased. 

"The noise is coming from over there" He pointed to the left side of the room. Vegeta notice that Bulma had put on some...'What does she call it.. perfume' He didn't like it. He liked her natural sent. Though he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself.

Bulma walked over to were Vegeta was pointing, and started doing the necessary repairs. However, she worked very seductively, creating a double meaning for every movement she made. She kept glancing at him to see whether her body language or the 'magic potion' perfume was working . Nope .

"What do you keep looking at woman?! Do I have something on my face!!!" Vegeta yelled in an irritated sarcastic tone.

"I was just looking that's all! Do you have a problem with that?!?!" She yelled back putting her hand on her hips.

"Woman do I look like a mirror...?"

She frowned at him and went back to her work.

He continued "So apparently, yes I ... Ahh..I...ahh..I have.....** ACHOOOO!!!!!"**

"Ouch!" Bulma covered her ears. And quickly turned around towards Vegeta's direction. Vegeta's already loud sneeze seemed to amplify and echo in the gravity room. She noticed that he was bent over, holding his nose as if someone had just broke it.

"What the....!" Vegeta didn't understand what just happened to him. All he knew was, whatever just happened, it hurt his nose and the roof of his mouth like crazy.

"God.. bless ..you" Bulma interrupted softly and slowly.

With out moving his body Vegeta looked up and glared at Bulma. He didn't understand why his body reacted so violently, but he knew it had something to do with her! Just by her reaction. Her quick nonchalant response... 'God bless you' (he mimicked her in his mind.)

"What did you do to me?!?" He roared demanding to know. He slowly straightened up and practically stood in a fighting stance.

Bulma started to get frightened but spat out angrily "I didn't do any thing to you!! You sneezed! Haven't you ever sneezed before?!" She could tell by his silence and his eyes that he had never sneezed before in his life. 'Note to self: Never where this perfume again.'

"You did this to me woman! You and your disgusting fake pheromone!"

"DISGUSTING!!! I'll have you know, I spent A LOT of money on this PERFUME!!!"

"I don't care how much money you wasted on that animal fat. Just stay away from me when you have it on!!!"

"For your F.Y.I. this perfume is not made from animal by products!" She seethed although she wasn't sure. (Some perfume was made from animal fat)

"Nan de mo! JUST GET OUT!!!" Vegeta screamed in a higher pitch than usual. He felt another sneeze coming on.

"Don't you whatever me!!" Bulma stood still with her hands on her hips glaring at Vegeta.

"GET OUT WOMAN!!" He screamed as he tried to stifle his sneeze but it came with a vengeance. He thought his eyes were going to pop out it sockets and it hurt his nose worse than the first time. He sneezed three more times. Each one more painful than the other. 

As Vegeta sneezed Bulma started to take notice. She had never seen him react to something painful. He always said and acted like pain was nothing and only the weak relented to it. But to watch him sneeze. He acted like he was dying a slow and torturous death. She decided to leave before he blasted her for making him suffer.

He noticed her finally leaving "And don't ...Achooo.... come ...Ahh ahhh ...back until...Achooo ..... you've taken..Achoo ..A SHOWER!!! **ACHOOOOOO**"

********

A month had went by since the perfume incident. They both sort of stayed away from each other, for they both were consumed with their own work. Although she still kept tabs on him because she still had her monitors. And now she had an alarm system that informed her about Vegeta's movements. She was never going to get caught daydreaming about him again.

BEEEP!! 

"Nani" Bulma looked up from her work and at the clock. It was about 8:45pm "He's done training already?" Bulma watched Vegeta on her secret monitors as he left the gravity room and walked to his room. As one camera focused on him as the other shut off (she programmed the cameras to follow his movements and only his) She couldn't help but wonder why he stopped training so early. A minute or two later he walked back out of his room and went to the bathroom. 45min later he left the bathroom and went back to his room. He had taken a shower and had a sky blue towel around his waist. ' Mmmmm' About ten minutes later he was dressed in regular clothes and headed for the kitchen. 

"Ohh so he _is_ done for the day!" She got up from her desk and headed for the kitchen.

When Bulma got to the kitchen Vegeta was already there, with his head in the Fridge.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be in here..(she lied)...Finished training already?"

He slowly stood up and looked at her with his usual stone cold expression. "Woman I swear sometimes I think you're following me."

A subtle guilty blush came across her face. Vegeta frowned telling Bulma he acknowledged her reaction. Bulma took a deep breath shaking off her embarrassment and his disappointed reaction. She decided to change the subject.

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Call you what?" He was clearly tired of talking to her but his curiosity got the best of him "What are you blubbering about now wo...."

"Woman!" She interrupted, pointing at him "Right there! that's what I'm talking about!"

"What should I call you?" His voice had a glint of curiosity. 

"Well, for one I have a name and It happens to be Bulma!" She walked over to the kitchen table and sat on it.

Vegeta pressed his lips together and slightly raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders as if the say "So What" and then he stuck his head back into the fridge and inspected it's contents.

Bulma decided then and there that enough was enough! She has been practically stalking this man for about a year and still he didn't have a clue to her intentions. She hopped off the table, walked closer to him, leaned slightly over him (pretending she was looking in the fridge too) and placed her hand on the small of his back. (Which incidentally is the spot were his tail used be. ^_^ It's a very sensitive spot for Sayiens)

He jerked up. Hitting the back of his head on the freezer compartment above the fridge.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" She couldn't help but be amused by his reaction to her touch.

With his hand grasping and trying to soothe the back of his head, he spoke to her with an agitated sigh. "What do you want woman?!"

"I want to know why you keep pushing me away?!? she pouted (but not in a baby voice)

He looked at her with a facial expression that clearly said "What are you talking about?" ( but not that nicely)

She sighed "Do you like me Vegeta?"

Vegeta shocked by her question "I don't...loathe you." He shrugged his shoulders and slowly shook his head side to side.

Bulma bowed her head, sighed, and gently pinched the bridge of her nose 'Ok, this is going to take longer than I thought.' She looked up at Vegeta with a renewed determination.

"Vegeta do you find me attractive? Because I find you_ very _attractive. And I would like to know if..." She stopped in mid-sentence. Vegeta did not looked amused of even appreciative of her intentions or words. 

"Why are you asking me these thing?" He scowled and narrowed his eyes to her . 

"Well I was wondering.. if...." 

He interrupted her "Aren't you Yamcha's mate?"

Her eyes widened "NO!"

Vegeta went from anger to complete surprise "Really?" (His voice still sounded very evil though.)

He slowly walked to her. His face still looking at her with the look of impenetrable anger. She was starting to get scared and matched his steps backing up until the counter stopped her escape. Vegeta stopped when he was only a few millimeters from touching her. He closed his eyes and leaned his face closer to hers. She thought he was going to kiss her. So she leaned her head forward so that her lips could meet his, but he moved his head and now they were cheek by cheek . Even though he wasn't touching her, his close proximity to her made her knees feel weak. She was drunk from the smell his wonderfully intoxicating manly scent. Without touching him she could feel his warmth, strength, and power. It was almost like she could feel his essence. She tried to brush her cheek against his but to no avail He matched her movements. Then it was over.

"Why did you lie to me?" He said calmly but angrily as he slowly backed away from her.

Bulma's eyes slowly rolled back out of her head. She was acting like she was in a dreamy state (drunk with lust). "I didn't." She sounded drunk too.

His eyes narrowed 'She's still lying to me!' "I searched your thoughts woman!" he began yelling "I Saw your memories and I watched you mating with that weak Baka mate of yours!!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU DID!!" She screamed as she was coming back to reality.

Vegeta was silent. He just frowned at her.

"I can't believe you!" She was seething. "How dare you look into..." 

"How dare you lie to me!" He interrupted. "I saw you .....performing cunnilingus, fellatio and analilingus on each other!" He was almost shaking as he spat out his words "And the last one, I might add, was really yaoi and _I feel like I'm going to vomit_!!" 

She paused before she spoke. She had to think about what he was talking about. 'Analilingus?...Oh..' "Vegeta what you saw was NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" she yelled "However, what you saw was not mating!" She simulated quotation marks with her fingers. "It was petting!" She was using words the proper Sayien would understand. 

"There is no difference." he spat out calmly there was a low angry growl in his voice. He crossed his arms.

"Trust me Vegeta, there is a BIG DIFFERENCE! Anyways _I'm still a virgin!!" _She spat out with her hands on her hips

Vegeta's jaw slightly dropped and his eyes rolled in his head, as if to blocked what he felt was lying words from reaching his brain. "Nan de mo!" He turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't you whatever me!" She screamed as Vegeta disappeared around the corner.

She sat back down this time in a chair and thought about what just happened 'I can't believe it. Vegeta's a virgin too.' 

For the next month or so Vegeta did everything he could to avoid her. He practically lived in the gravity room. He practically lived in there anyway, but this time it was different. And Bulma knew it was all her fault so she gave him his space and decided to only watch him threw her monitors. (Didn't expect her to give up cold turkey did ya?)

Three times a day she would leave a huge meals for him out side of the gravity room door. But on this day she decided to leave him a note with dinner. 

__

Vegeta,

I'm sorry If you think me a liar. But I promise you I had no intention of doing so to you.

I think I misunderstood your term "Mate" or "Mating" for that matter.

You see it means more than sex to me. And I'm informing you again that I have yet to have sex!!!!

Having a mate.. well it means forever to me. Someone I can depend on, have faith in , find strength in, and love completely. But more than that... my mate will be able to find those same qualities in me. He and I will not only complement each other. We'll complete each other. And we'll have a shared respect for one another. And that's how I know that Yamcha, who is a stupid weak unfaithful Baka, is not my mate.....

Bulma

P.s. If you still think having a mate is about sex, then look the word up in the dictionary and you'll see... I'm still a virgin. so HA!!

.

A week later Vegeta decided speak to her. He told her that she was ugly. She knew that this was his way of telling her that they were friends again. It was weird considering herself a friend to Vegeta. Everyone one on the planet was terrified of him. And they had more than enough reasons to fear him. But she was attracted to what they were terrified of. She was falling in love with him and she welcome the feeling even though she knew that he would probably never return it. 

********

It was starting to get cold outside. The season was changing into winter and Vegeta only had the spring/summer clothes she bought him after she built the gravity room for him (to keep him on earth.)

It was about 11:47pm when Bulma spoke the code to open the gravity room door. She could hear the hiss of the room depressurizing. 

"What do you want woman!" Vegeta spat out as she opened the door. 

He didn't have a shirt on and the sweat glistened on his muscular tan chest. Bulma thought her knees would give out. Her cheeks blushed but she didn't care; he knew she liked him.

"Vegeta, tomorrow you and I are going to the mall to get you some winter clothes and..." she said in an absolute tone. She was ready to argue with him until he agreed to go.

"Fine." He interrupted began to close the door.

"Fine? Just like that?" She blinked slowly "Last time you gave me such a hard time and...."

"It's cold woman." And with that he closed the door. 

That next day around 11am Bulma and Vegeta went to the mall. She drove. 

The mall was crowed. Bulma knew that the overly congested mall was working on Vegeta nerves but she also knew that he wouldn't blast anyone. (unless there was a good reason). Sure, he had a no tolerance for people, weakness, stupidity, etc, but ironically he seemed to have a large amount of patience, considering how much damage his anger could cause.

'That's probably why he keeps to himself' she thought as she bustled through the crowd.

She was only going to buy him about a dozen outfits but his perfectly proportionate body looked so ..GQ in everything she picked out and _made _him try on; he ended up getting about 4 dozen outfits.

"That's enough! I don't want to try on anything else!" He demanded in a calm but clearly irritated voice when he noticed her picking out two more outfits.

"If you don't try them on how will we know if they fit?" She said in baby voice giving him a puppy dog face.

He slowly shook his head. She was giving him that face again. The face that made him try on more than 48 outfits "I have enough clothes. I'm ready to go!" He looked away from her. He was not going to succumb again. As he turned his head he saw a shirt that caught his eye and walked to get it. It was a pink shirt with Bad Man written on the back.

Bulma turned up her nose as she saw him pick it up "Pink?" 

"Here woman I want this shirt. Now lets go." He practically threw it at her.

She held it in her hands and inspected it "Vegeta are you sure you want this one?"

"Yes." He said absolutely. 

"But it's pink." She looked quizzically at him.

"So." He said absolutely.

"It's pink!... Are you sure you don't want that white one?" She pointed to the shirt that was behind him.

Vegeta turned and looked at the identical shirt but in white that was still hanging on the rack. Then he looked back at Bulma. "Woman, which one did I pick up!... Apparently I.."

"But it's pink Vegeta!" she interrupted "Pink is not a very masculine color!!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "If they didn't want a _man _to wear it, then they wouldn't have put in in the _men's section_. Now lets go!"

Bulma tilted her head back and sighed. "Fine." Her mind couldn't believe that he really wanted a pink shirt. 'For someone who wears his pride on his sleeve, I can't believe you picked out a pink shirt...I don't care if it does say Bad Man!...How bad can you be in a PINK shirt!'

As she paid for his remaining clothes. Vegeta couldn't understand what her problem was. He liked the color.

With Vegeta's stuff safely capsized, they started leaving the mall until Vegeta felt a familiar weak ki. And started to walk toward it. Bulma followed him He had on one of his many new outfits and she noticed how good he looked in his new clothes.(and how his chino's hugged his butt just right ^.~ oww yeah) He was going toward the perfume store which sold her the perfume that he was allergic too.

He stopped out side the entrance of it. And smirked 'Busted.'

There was Yamcha, flirting with one of the female employees in the store. What Vegeta didn't know was, the girl he was flirting with was the same girl who promised Bulma that the perfume she bought would attract him and make her irresistible all to men. (Yeah right !!) So Bulma was upset on many levels; although, most of her anger was directed toward Yamcha. Sure, she didn't want him anymore. Nor did she love him or even want him to touch her. But they were still a couple!! She never officially broke it off with him!! And there he was flirting, pretending to be smelling the Bimbo's perfume but actually kissing her on the neck and ear!!!

Vegeta's eyes glanced over at Bulma when he felt her ki appear and begin to rise. Sure the ki was weak and pathetic but it rose rapidly 'Hmm ,she has potential' He laughed to himself 'This is going to be interesting' He crossed his arms and raised his ki a little to get Yamcha's attention. He was ready to see the spectacle.

Yamcha's head snapped toward Vegeta's direction, but who he saw was a very irate Bulma. Yamcha's eyes were wide and pleading. He hope inwardly that she didn't see what he was doing.

Bulma took a deep breath. She decided to play the game. "Hi Yamcha" she said sweetly "Didn't expect to see you hear." She walked into the store. Vegeta stayed outside the entrance.

"Uh... er.. Hi Bulma" 

Bulma's eyes narrowed at the way he addressed her 'No Bulma-baby or Bulma-chan' She glanced at the girl at the counter. She didn't notice the tension between the two. She was innocent in this "Lucky for her" Bulma said under her breath. She walked slowly and confidently towards Yamcha.

Vegeta noticed her little delicate hand rolling something between her slender fingers. He looked closer. It was a little, nearly invisible ki ball. A malicious grin slowly appeared on his lips. 'This _is_ going to be good'. He couldn't help himself; he was impressed that she was able to create a ki ball. I was almost impossible for humans to do it. And even when they did manage the task, they usually had to practice the skill most of their lives just to form the ball she made in anger. 

"Bulma have you met Crystal? She was just showing me some ne..."

"How in the Kame would I've met Crystal, Yamcha? I just walked into the #%$#%^ store!" She was pissed; Yamcha was already starting with his lies. 

"Sure we met. Remember, about a week ago?" Crystal was trying to make friendly conversation. She was totally oblivious to the situation at hand. Bulma ignored her.

"Yamcha how could you disrespect me like this! _Again_" She hissed out.

"It's not how it looks...."

"Like HFIL it is!!!" Bulma interrupted.

She then began to curse him out in front of everyone in the store. She used curse words that even Vegeta didn't know! (but he took note to remember them and use them later) Needless to say Vegeta was impressed. Impressed with her temper and with the way she took control of this situation. She wouldn't allow Yamcha to have a word in edge wise. She even cursed at the customers in the store that were giving her disapproving looks for being such a foul mouth.

After about 10 min Yamcha finally turned away from Bulma's icy glare. His gaze fell upon Vegeta who had a satisfied smug look upon his face.

"Ah hah" Vegeta mouthed to Yamcha and chuckled to himself.

Yamcha whipped his gaze back to Bulma "So now I understand what this is all about! You're with him now and your trying to make me out to be the bad guy!!"

Bulma spun around to see who he was talking about, only to see Vegeta who was staring at Yamcha with and icy stone expression. Bulma spun back around.

"How dare you accuse me of being unfaithful .." She interrupted her own words with her hand slapping Yamcha's face. He flew at least 10 feet back and crashed into one of the counters that held perfume. She was totally shocked. 'Did I do that?' She turned and looked at Vegeta. He was out right laughing. He had to bend over and wrap his arms around his waist. His laughter was hurting his sides. Almost instantly Bulma felt the pain of her actions. She looked down at the palm of her hand. It was blistered and had third degree burns. She ran out of the store, holding her hand in the other. She wanted to cry but didn't. She didn't want Yamcha to think she was crying over him.

Vegeta noticed her leaving and was about to follow her until he heard Yamcha groggily mutter some choice words about Bulma. Vegeta turned his head and looked at Yamcha with his famous side profile. He created a pea sized ki ball and flicked at him. The little energy ball ignited the liquid that had poured out of all the perfume bottles and caught Yamcha on fire. Vegeta left to catch up with Bulma, laughing at the sight of Yamcha screaming and running around the store in flames.

Bulma drove home with one hand and the injured hand clutched against her chest. She was stifling back her tears. Vegeta noticed this but tried to ignore her until her tears started streaming down her face.

"What are you crying about woman? If you were going to cry over him, why did you end the relationship?" Her weakness irritated him.

"I'm not crying over him!" sniff sniff "I hate him! It's just that..." She held out her injured hand " I can't believe he did this to me." sniff sniff sniff

Vegeta gingerly took her hand in his. "Little one, he did not do this to you." He was holding back his laughter "This is what happens when you make contact with ki" Then it dawned on him 'Why did I just call her little one!'

"What do you mean?" She was trying to fight back her tears "I don't have ki" (because of the pain she didn't even notice he called her little one) 

Vegeta looked at her with a warmer expression (than his usual look) and smirked "Sure you do." He was relieved that she didn't catch that little term of endearment. However, he was even more impressed with her now that he knew it was her sheer will and not something she practiced that made the ki ball. He placed his other hand over hers and it began to glow. When he released her hand it was completely healed. 

"So I guess it's true" he said sarcastically.

"What is?" she was looking at her hand. Amazed. She was amazed that she had ki, amazed that her hand was healed and more amazed that it was Vegeta who healed her.

"That hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" He laughed as he remembered the days events.

"Yeah, so don't you forget it!" She laughed too.

"Trust me! I will not forget this day." He laugher harder. "I bet you broke his jaw."

"Good"

They both laughed and made fun of Yamcha for the rest of the ride home.

******

Okay, that's the end of chapter one! Did you like it? No. Then flame me. But no curse words. I'm innocent ^_~ well sort of....hehe Oh before I forget.... I don't own Dragon Ball Dragon BallZ or any thing else Dragon Balls... I'm just a poor kid with an active imagination tenshi@peoplepc.com


	2. The First Bond

Bonds of destiny

chapter 2

the first bond

About a week later since the incident at the mall...

For about the forth time Vegeta had went to Bulma to fix the buzzing noise his gravity machine. It was driving him crazy. It was driving Bulma crazy too because she practically turned the machine inside out and she still couldn't find what was making the noise.

"Are your sure the noise is not just in your head, Vegeta!" She yelled. 

"In know what I'm hearing woman! I hear it all the time. In the house too!" He yelled back.

"Now I know its in your head! Vegeta, I've got work to do!" She started to leave.

"Wait! I'll show you." He walked over to the gravity control and began turning the machine on.

"STOP!! I knew it! You're trying to kill me!" Bulma made a dash for the door. Vegeta seemed to appear in front of her. He grabbed her arms and turned her around.

"I just turned it on, stupid! I didn't turn on the gravity." He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear "Now listen."

Bulma strained her hearing for about a minute trying the hear the _buzzing _sound "I don't hear it Vegeta!"

"What do you mean you don't hear it?" He yelled and made exaggerated hand gestures toward the left side of the room. "It's buzzing! And it's driving me crazy!"

"Trust me Vegeta, you were already crazy." She turned to leave.

"You really can't hear it?" He asked in disbelief. "It's coming from over there" He started floating to the left side of the gravity room. He stared up at the ceiling and for the first time the saw the shiny black lens of a camera. It was smaller than the head of a pin.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to the camera.

Bulma could feel the blood rush to her face. She bowed her head down and covered her face with her hands. "A camera." Her words were muffled.

Vegeta's body just froze, his eyes became wide, and his jaw dropped. He had never felt so violated in his entire life. After about a minute his voice came back to him. "Where else do you have these _cameras_?" He was too shocked to be angry.

"Everywhere." Bulma said in a small embarrassed voice.

"In my room?" He was starting to get angry now.

"No" She answered in an even smaller voice.

"In my bathroom?" He was frowning his voice reflected his anger.

"No" She said in a whisper and on the verge of tears.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked sadistically.

"No, its not that. Its..." She was about to cry when Vegeta interrupted her.

"Then why all the heavy security!" He spat out.

"Its not security!" she protested "It's it's... so I can see you ..and know you..." she answered barely above a whisper. Tears were streaming down her face.

Vegeta was shocked by her answer. He took a deep breath to calm his anger. "You're strange Bulma." There was no venom in his voice. Vegeta felt a little flattered that she went to so much effort to know him, but he also felt a little... afraid.

This was the first time Vegeta had ever said her name. She couldn't help herself from flashing him a happy smile. Even though she feared she had blew it with him, big time.

He just shook his head and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you want me to take them out?" She asked in a sad voice. She was afraid his answer would be yes.

Vegeta paused before he answered "It's up to you. I just wanted to know where the noise was coming from and what it was. Now that I know, it makes no difference to me." he turned his back to her "Anyway if that's how you get your kicks...who am I to stop you!" (honestly he wanted those noisy cameras taken out immediately. The buzzing was driving him nuts!!!! And he didn't know what possessed him to tell her no)

Bulma was to embarrassed by the hole situation to yell at Vegeta for his last remark. But she was happy that he allowed them to stay. Moreover it didn't ruin their friendship. So instead she just quietly left the gravity room. It would be about a week before they talked again.

**********

It was Vegeta who spoke to her first. He needed repairs and an upgrade on his gravity room. (Something other than the buzzing sound of the monitors.)A day ago, a strange mysterious boy with lavender hair came from the future killed Freza and told the Z senshi about some androids who were going to arrive in about three years....

As Bulma worked on Vegeta's gravity machine she could feel Vegeta's gaze as he watched her. So she made sure to be a feminine and flirty as she could. Vegeta could tell that she was trying to seduce him into having a relationship. He began to speak.

"Bulma" his tone was as kind as he could make it considering there were now two SSJ's and he wasn't one of them. He was sitting with his back against the wall, one of his legs was bent indain style, the other was tucked close to his chest and he had his arm resting on his knee.

"Yes Vegeta-chan." She had a happy ring in her voice

"I don't want a mate. I just want to be stronger than Kacarrott, destroy those androids, and then kill him." His voice was calm and serious (but still sort of kind.)

Bulma's body stiffened and she dropped her tools. She was totally expecting him to say something else.

__

*****

About two weeks later:

Diiinnng dooooonnnng: the door bell

Vegeta, who was taking a break from training and was watching tv tried to ignore it. A few minutes pasted then it rang again. Vegeta knew it wasn't for him, so he ignored it again. A few seconds later it rang again but this time it was in a bunch of impatient short rings.

Vegeta, irritated with the sound of the bell and more irritated with whoever was ringing it, decided to slowly go and answer the door. He was surprised to see who was at the door. There was Yamcha with his finger on the door bell button. He gave Vegeta who was scowling, a wide stupid grin.

"Hi ya Vegeta!" Yamcha stood in the door way afraid to walk past Vegeta to get into the house. He had on a badly pressed suit and a bunch of weeds (flowers) in one of his hands.

"What do _you_ want!?!" Vegeta asked in his usual grumpy voice even though he was majorly pissed. Vegeta had one hand placed possessively on the door arch way and the other on the door. He purposely blocked Yamcha's entry.

"I ...I ya ... came to..." Suddenly his eyes lit up and he smiled at someone behind Vegeta "Hi ya Bulma-baby ready to go!!"

Vegeta instantly turned around to see if Bulma was really there. He couldn't believe it. She was. She had on a long, tight, leather black dress that was spilt on both side high on her hips. It was sleeveless and the sides were tied together with what looked like leather shoe strings, revealing that the only thing she had on was that dress. He couldn't help but catch her scent as the breeze brought it past him. Her natural fragrance intoxicated his senses. (What Vegeta didn't know was that Bulma had done about 50 sit ups and ran around her room about 20 times in that very hot leather dress so that she would get all sweaty so her natural fragrance would permeate his senses.)

"Almost" she happily told Yamcha "I forgot my purse up stairs. I'll be right back."

As Bulma seductively walked to the stairs a new emotion made its presence known inside Vegeta. It was an emotion never felt by the Sayien prince. It was stronger than fear and more deadly than hate. He couldn't place it. He couldn't name it. And he definitely couldn't tame it. This warrior who was a master at masking and controlling his emotions regressed to a novice when it came to this new feeling. He slowly turned back to Yamcha. Yamcha didn't notice Vegeta, he was mesmerize by the seductive swinging of Bulma's hips. Slowly the most malicious frown appeared on Vegeta face. Yamcha felt Vegeta's ki increase and barley had the time to turn his gaze upon him before Vegeta blasted him, sending him fly off the Capsule Corps property, through cars, trees, and buildings until he was so far away he disappear from sight.

Bulma gasped.

Vegeta angrily spun around to face her and was about to give her the tongue lashing of a lifetime. When he looked at up her, he stopped before he uttered out his first word.

She was laughing and she had a victorious grin on her face "I knew it!!... I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"You _say _that you don't want to be my mate.." She put her hands on her hips in a victorious type pose. "But you don't want me to mate with any one else either. Vegeta you're just a.."

"I don't care what you do woman!" He interrupted and slammed the door closed behind him and crossed his arms.

"Nan de mo Vegeta! If you didn't care then why did you get so jealous!"

Vegeta just frowned at her and gave her an unreadable expression. 'Jealous?... That was jealousy?' Vegeta was impressed by the possibility of how much power he could generate by this new emotion.

Bulma sighed to calm her self down. She new that he had regained his composer and to argue with him now would be futile. _He was the master _when it came to arguing. "Do you think you killed him?"

That feeling surfaced again and was apparent on his face even though he tried miserably to hide it.

"Why do you care?" He said calmly but the anger in his voice made each syllable rumble like thunder. 

She smirked victoriously at him _and_ his pitiful attempt to hide his jealously.

"I don't." and with that she walked up stares 'Bulma One: Vegeta ZERO'

Vegeta was surprised by her last remark. As he watched her walk with a victorious strut up the steps, he couldn't help but laugh softly to him self. 'She tricked me. That little Baka actually tricked me!... Maybe she not so stupid after all!'

He walked out the door and to the gravity room to train. He wanted to see if this new emotion was a friend or foe when it came to fighting. 

********

After the Yamcha incident Vegeta and Bulma decided to explore the possibilities of a relationship. It was going slow. Vegeta didn't want to get physical ( he was afraid of becoming bonded to her. Although Bulma didn't know that) Almost every day they would get into a vicious argument. Most of the time, the arguments the had were about things of little importants to either of them. (As if he wasn't stressed enough) Sure the anger was helping him train but at what cost. He was getting tired of the _relationship thing_. It seemed to cause more pain than happiness. He decided to just relented in the verbal fights, so she'd be happy and he'd have some peace. But that planned back fired. Instead, it seemed to make her more argument hungry...

Vegeta and Bulma were having another spat. And Bulma felt that victory was hers; although,, she wasn't sure if Vegeta was allowing her to win again. It was starting to become a habit of his for some reason. But honestly she didn't care She was in her victory pose ( Standing, legs spread wide, hands balled in a fist and placed on the hips, elbows out, head held high) 

The Vegeta stopped and looked at her narrowing his eyes. He turned on his heels and walked out of her room.

"Where are you going Baka!" She yelled.

He didn't answer he just walked down the hall and went down the stairs. 

Bulma just stood there trying to recap the argument. "I hope I didn't say something that truly offended him." She ran out her room and followed him. He was going to the gravity room. "Where are you going?"

She called out to him.

"To train." He answered back. He didn't sound angry. He sounded like he had something on his mind. 

"Are you angry at me?" She had finally caught up with him. She was breathing hard; she out of breath.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Do all Earth women yell at there husbands?"

She was stunned by his question. She wasn't sure how to answer it. If she said no he might dump her and find someone less volatile. If she said yes it might scare him from the idea of marriage all together.

"Um..well I guess when they are fighting."

He nodded his head. She could tell by his eyes that there was more behind this question. He started walking away from her again.

"Why? Why did you want to know?"

He inhaled deeply and debated whether to even talk to her any more tonight. Then he turned back to her

"My Mother...although I don't remember much about her, I never heard her yell at my father."

"She was probably afraid that your father would blast her." Bulma mistakenly said under her breath. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She did not intend for that to be an outspoken thought.

"_And what would you know about my father!_" Vegeta spat out. His disgust with her was clearly audible.

He turned away from her and walked into the gravity room.

She followed him in and grabbed his wrist "I'm sorry Vegeta I didn..."

He turned to face her ripping his wrist from her grasp. Angrily he glared deep into her eyes. She shivered. She had never seen him look like he hated her so much.

"Do I hit you?" His voice rumbled like thunder.

"No." She felt so embarrassed and ashamed.

"Then what would ever make you think my father would hit my mother?" He said in almost a whisper but his voice still rumbled like thunder.

"I'm sorry Vegeta...I.. I wasn't thinking.." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Exactly! Get out of my sight!" His words were calm but the tone was cruel. He turned his back to her.

She was in shock. She blew whatever chance they had, and she knew it. She slowly started walking toward the gravity door. After she got to it she closed it gingerly and softly leaned her back against it. Silent tears streamed her face. 

Vegeta on the other hand, was not feeling any better than she was, but he wasn't going to cry about it. He was going to train. Yep, train until he was to exhausted to think about her. He walked over to the controller and set the gravity to 300. He was about to press the start button when he saw Bulma still in the gravity room through his peripheral vision.

"Woman! You could have been killed!!" He yelled in shock.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She didn't care. The tears were really streaming down her face now. Her eyes looked vacant. Vegeta stomped over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" He yelled shaking her gently.

She didn't respond.

His sigh sounded like a growl. "So what, I won the fight! Its not worth killing yourself over!"

The blank expression in her eyes began to disappear and she started focusing on Vegeta "I'm sorry Vegeta. I'm soo sorry!" She was crying hysterically.

He looked quizzically at her "I don't know what that is."

"Wha.." She looked at him through blood shot eyes. Her head tilted to the side and she was still crying.

"Sorry" he shrugged his shoulders " I don't know what that is."

"It's when you feel bad for doing something or saying something" she could barely get the words out through her hiccups.

He tilted his head back and nodded and raised his eyebrows a little "I see."

She could tell that he still had no clue what she was talking about. Good or bad he was proud of every thing he had done in his life. She smiled warmly at him through her tears because she knew that he had forgiven her. 

"Bulma"

"Yes Vegeta" She was still hiccupping.

"I don't want to fight anymore."

"What. You train so hard...."

Vegeta sighed and started shaking his head. She didn't understand what he meant.

"I though you liked to fight?" She still didn't understand.

"I do. I live for it. I just don't want to fight with you."

"Oh...." her heart sank 'Oh Kame, he hasn't forgiven me! He's breaking up with me!!!'

He noticed the fear in her eyes. "Bulma, I'm not sure how you earth woman communicate for I only have to go by you, Kacarrott's mate and your.. 'idiot'... mother. but there has to be some sort of medium..." His voice was calm and serious. "Or I won't want to do this anymore."

She blinked hard. "So were going to be all lovey dovey now?"

He just looked at her. He had no clue what she was talking about and he wasn't going to make her any promises that he wouldn't want to keep in the future. "No."

She titled her head to the side and looked quizzically at him.

"I just want to be able to have a conversation with you sometimes. Is that to much to ask for?" He stated in an irritated sigh.

She nodded her head then shook it she wasn't sure how to answer. "Right now?" She asked innocently between sniffs.

Vegeta eyes grew wide. He really wasn't in the talking mood right now. "No. Right now I want to train." He opened the door and gently pushed her out.

"Later tonight then?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed he was planning to train until morning but he decided not to tell Bulma "Yeah sure, after I train. Just don't wait up." He closed the door in her face.

As Vegeta walked over to turn on the Gravity machine a new emotion came over him. Regret. He regretted that he ever told Bulma that he wanted civilized conversations. Because what he meant was that he should talk and all she should do is listen and take orders.

That was one of the last stupid arguments they had with real venom behind their words. Of course they still argued, _all the time_. (they both had the strongest wills on the planet.) They just decided not to argue for the sake of arguing. Their relationship became closer; even though, they saw less of each other. Vegeta became obsessed with becoming a SSJ and Bulma caught up on work. 

****

Early one morning Vegeta went into Bulma bedroom and watched her sleep. He usually did this outside her window but today he wanted to wake her up. He missed her. He hadn't really seen or spent time with her for about a month. 

"Wake up" he whispered in her ear.

Thinking the voice was a dream she slowly lifted her head and began to open her eyes "IIEEEEEE" Vegeta grabbed her mouth. He didn't want to hear her scream. After she calmed down he began to speak

"I think we should spend the day together, so hurry up and get dressed" He turned and walked out her bedroom door.

"Ok!" she said excitedly "I'll be ready in a minute!"

She was ecstatic. She jumped out of the bed and into her private bathroom, to shower. Although she tried to be quick about it, it took her about 30 minutes and another 45 minutes to pick out an outfit and an hour to do her hair an make-up. This was her first real _date_ with Vegeta. She wanted to look perfect. She felt absolutely beautiful as finally made her way down stairs. She had her hair in a beautiful yet pain stakenly hard to do up-sweep bun with a few soft curls that haloed her face. She wore a powder blue on powder blue embroidered walking suit ( if your didn't know a walking suit is a short/mini dress with a matching jacket that is slightly/sometimes much longer than the dress) She saw Vegeta waiting for her with his arms crossed. He didn't have on his training clothes. He had on a pair of khaki chino's and a royal blue mock turtle-neck sweater. And black casual boots. He looked very GQ. Bulma praised herself mentally for picking out that outfit.

"I knew your _minute _would take his long. That's why I woke you up so early." He said almost jokingly.

She smiled at him as she happily bounced with each step she took down the steps. 'At least he's not upset' 

"Where are we going?" She asked as she walked closer to him. She was only standing inches from him now and she desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. But decided against it. For reasons unknown to her, the Prince did not favor physical contact and she didn't want to push him away. Especially since he had finally asked her out on a date. 

"Out." He stated simply. Actually he had no idea. He had been trying to think of a place to go ever since he asked her out. It was a spontaneous unknown feeling that made him walk into Bulma's room, wake her up, and ask her to join him today. He really wanted to train.

She smiled at him and followed him out the door. "Should I drive or is the pleasure yours since your not telling me where we are going." She cocked an eyebrow.

Vegeta turned to look at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I think we'll fly"

She tilted her head back "Ok" and reached into her jacket pocket to get the capsule with the hover jet in it.

"Silly girl" Vegeta quickly snaked his arms around her waist, ki'd up and blasted into the air.

The pressure of elevating so fast suppressed her urge to scream. Not that she didn't want to scream. She just couldn't get it out. Vegeta looked down at her face and her eyes. Her look of pure terror made him chuckle. He then turned his gaze ahead. He had no idea where they were going. He was just flying aimlessly. 

After about ten minutes Bulma's fear began to reseeded. She was safe in Vegeta's arms. Well at least for the moment she felt safe. But that wasn't important. SHE WAS IN HIS ARMS!!!! 'Oh Kame yes I'm in Vegeta's arms! He's holding me and I'm holding...oh wait I'm not hold him. My arms are just flailing in wind' She fought against to wind currents to wrap her arms around his neck. He looked down at her. She looked into his gorgeous dark eyes and thought she saw a flicker of emotion them. Then he looked ahead again. Not sure if she did something wrong, she almost let him go but instead she snuggled closer to him. She may never have this opportunity again. 'Yes Kame yes I'M HOLDING VEGETA IN MY ARMS!!!'

Unknown to Bulma, Vegeta tensed up when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lost in his own thoughts about where they were going he forgot that he was holding her so close. For all these months he had kept his distance from her. Fearing that being too close in proximity would bond them, or at least bond him to her. He had even admitted to himself that he was terrified of being trapped in a one sided bond. He wasn't sure if humans new what it meant to love. Not that he did, but at least he knew he would never leave his mate. If he should choose to have one, that is. But humans, they discarded mates like he changed the style of his uniforms. He had seen them , those humans, on tv screaming at their mates proclaiming their love for another. Even Bulma expressed her attraction to him while she was still with that Baka Yamcha. He swore to himself that he would never be in that situation. He would never be rejected! But when she put her arms around him and looked into his eyes... for a moment he thought....maybe. Then he pushed the thought away and replaced it with 'Maybe she'll reject me and I'll kill myself because of my unfulfilled desire to be with her!!' 

Vegeta started to fly faster. Bulma squealed and tucked her head into the nape of Vegeta's chest, shielding herself from the wind, until she heard a strange BOOOM.

She looked up at him. "Was that the sound barrier?" 

Vegeta smirked. 

She snuggled closer. The wind was almost to much for her to bare. Yet she wasn't cold. His body heat was keeping her warm. 

He noticed her struggling against the wind. He was surprised and impressed that she didn't complain. He slowed down until the wind would comfortably breeze past her. To him, it was like moving at a painfully slow crawl but the way she looked up at him a smiled her beautiful appreciative smile. He thought 'Moving this slow is not_ soo bad_.' Anyway, it wasn't like they were going toward any particular destination. After a few more minutes she spoke.

"Thank you Vegeta." she shivered from excitement "I've never flown like this before!!"

Vegeta didn't show any reaction to her comment but inwardly he was pleased that he was making her happy and that Baka Yamcha never did this for her. 'I have to learn to control my jealousy' He thought as that now familiar emotion surfaced and burned through his blood at the thought of Yamcha and Bulma, _together_. They had flown around the planet twice but Bulma didn't notice. She had her head buried in Vegeta's chest. Vegeta still had no idea where they were going. However, he wanted to land soon. He was getting way too comfortable with the idea of having Bulma in his arms. He saw a little island in his peripheral vision and flew towards it. He landed on one of its highest cliffs. It couldn't have been more perfect if he had actually planned it. The landscape was lush with tropical flowers and plant life, exotic birds flew above them, singing them a sweet melody. And an exquisite cascading water and its rainbow was in clear view. And to make it worse the sky was clear with only a few white, puffy, slow moving, clouds and the sunshine fell through the trees like the rays of heaven shining down on the both of them. It was perfect. Too perfect.

As Vegeta gently placed Bulma on the ground she simply gasped. She had never seen a place so beautiful in her entire life. Not even in a dream. And now here she was in her own little real life dream world and who brought her here. Vegeta. She couldn't believe it. She looked back at him and was in awe by the way rays of the sun shone on him. He looked almost angelic. Tears of joy started forming in her eyes. She wouldn't dare let them drop. He'd call her weak or something worse. Though he was looking at her too. His face was intense and unreadable but the emotion in his eyes was... strange.. it almost looked like......fear?

'Oh Kame....' Vegeta thought as he looked at her. He could see how happy he had made her. 'She thinks I _planned _to bring her here!' 

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had grabbed her shoulders just in time to stop her from kissing him. She stiffened. She got the hint even, if she didn't understand the reason behind it. A tear fell from her eyes, but it wasn't from joy. She slowly backed away from him, turned and walked to the edge of the cliff. She sighed. It was a beautiful view but this was no dream world. She looked back at her prince and held back her tears. She felt utterly rejected. She turned back to the view in front of her as her tears started streaming down her face. They almost mimicking the waterfall.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked dejectedly.

"I was getting... tired and this island seemed like as good a place as any to land." His words did not come out a icy as he hoped. Her sorrow was affecting him.

"Oh." she said and nodding. Her back was still toward him. 

He started walking toward her "Are you ready to go?" His voice sounded unsure and almost apologetic. 

She spun on her heels to face him. Which was very dangerous since she was standing on the edge of a very high cliff. "I never want you to touch me again! I hate you! I hate you for making me love you so, and never once giving me any affection in return!!"

Vegeta was surprised by her rage and unconsciously stepped back. Then he started to walk to her again. He noticed that she was very very close to edge so he put his hand out for her to grab it.

She hit it away "I said don't touch me!" She spat out and stepped back. But there was no ground to place her foot and she started to fall back. Instinctively she leaned forward, though she was still falling, she was able to stop her descent by grabbing a root that stuck out of the cliff. "VEGETA!!!!"

Vegeta, terrified at first, had already ran to the edge when he saw her grab the root. Now he just stood there, with an air of superiority and watched her dangle from the root; trying to save herself from her impending doom.

"You called?" He smirked.

She was crying. This time it was not happiness or sorrow. This time it was fear that brought forth the tears. The fear of dying. "Vegeta." she managed out in a whisper "Save me."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow "Save you?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "How can I possibly save you if I'm not allowed to touch you?"

Bulma started to cry harder. The root was cutting into her hands and her blood was making her loose her grip "Vegeta please....save me.."

"How pray tell?" He interrupted nonchalantly shaking his head slowly and crossing his arm.

"I'm sorry...." She whispered through her tears. She was losing her grip.

"I bet" He interrupted arrogantly staring down at her. He was enjoying this immensely. 

Just then she lost her grip and was plummeting toward the earth. She refused to scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She just watched him laughing at her as she fell. She knew that her death was about to come, so she closed her eyes and cursed him before she died. 

When she finally closed her eyes, he guessed to pray to Kame for her soul ,he flew down the caught her and held her in the cradle position. For a few minutes she was still. He guessed waiting for death to take her. Slowly she began to open her eyes. Finding herself still alive.

She let out a blood cruderling scream. He almost dropped her from the intensity of it.

"Would you SHUT UP! You almost busted my ear drums!" He yelled. 

"You..you ..you were going to let me die!" She screamed started pounding on him with her bloody fist "I hate you! Do you hear me I hate you!" She spat out.

"Yes! I hear you loud and clear. So would you please stop yelling!" He said almost jokingly. 

Of course she didn't. She was furious. She had begged for him to save her life and he refused! She would of hated him for real if she didn't already love him so much. So as her words lost their venom her pathetic hits increased theirs, until her hands throbbed from the pain. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and cried hysterically into his shoulder.

With a satisfied smirk, Vegeta shook his head slowly side to side and thought to himself 'Little one, don't you know that I would never allow any harm to come to you.'

Bulma almost immediately stopped crying, lifted her head, and looked at Vegeta's face. He looked back at her, his eyes wide. He was unsure of the reason behind her sudden mood swing.

"Did you say something?" She asked him. Her red rimmed eyes looked at him quizzically.

Vegeta's eyes got wider as he slowly shook his head, No. 'Did she hear my thoughts?' He asked himself.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes narrowed and her brow forked.

"I did not utter a word Bulma" He said in an absolute tone. 

She looked away from him because she was confused. 'I could have sworn I heard him say that he would never hurt me. But then again ... I didn't actually _hear_ him. It was more like a ..' She started to shake her head side to side in disbelief of what she just heard. Instead she attributed it to her recent state of shock and terror.

Vegeta watched her as they flew. He began to wonder himself. He decided to return to the island and landed by the water fall. (but not close enough to get doused by it's mist.)

"Why did you bring me back here Baka!" She spat out.

"Because you look like $#!+ and you need to get cleaned up!"

"Oh, I wonder why!" She said sarcastically as she walked over to the water and bent down to see her reflection. Unfortunately for her Vegeta saw her shocked expression and chuckled. She had mascara streaks down her face. Her eyes had red rims and were swollen from crying. Her nose was pink. Her cheeks were flushed. And her hair...(Ohhh Kami her hair. I don't even want to mention the hair) She whispered "I hate you Vegeta" as she fell on her knees, cupped her face in her sore hands, and began to sob. 'I was so beautiful when I left the house this morning.'

Vegeta slowly walked to over to her and bent down next to her. He whispered in her ear "You don't look _that_ bad"

A muffled "Leave me alone" was Bulma's response.

Vegeta gathered the end of his sleeve in his hand and dipped into to crystal clear water. With his other hand he cupped Bulma chin making her face him. She tried to protest his gentle touch. But stopped when she looked into his eyes. He looked at her as if he were...sorry? She began to speak

"Shhhhhhh" He seductively and gently commanded. She obeyed. She sat there still and quiet looking up as in a trance into his dark eyes. She shivered when she felt the cold wet tip of his sleeve gently wipe the mascara streaks off her face, but her eyes never left his. She wanted to be lost in his eyes. She knew they were the gateway to his soul and the messengers of his thoughts and feelings. He stared into her eyes too. His actions although gentle and seductive were mechanical. His focus was on his thoughts

'Did she actually hear me? No, no she couldn't have. She is a human. Humans can't bond with Sayien's can they?' 

"Vegeta" Bulma spoke in a whisper "I don't hate you"

"Hmph" Vegeta stood up and left her to wash her face herself.

She dipped her hands in the water. The cool water soothed her aching hands. She then splashed the water on her face and scrubbed her face clean. Her clean face radiated with natural beauty. She turned toward Vegeta as she reached into her pocket to get the capsule that held her make-up.

"Don't!" He was in awe of her natural beauty.

"Don't what?" she spat out. She didn't hate him but she was still angry. 

"Don't put that crap back on your face! There's no need to make yourself to more ugly than you already are!"

Bulma smiled she knew how to read between the lines. She peeled off her jacket. She was starting to sweet. "Where are we? It's sweltering."

"I have no idea" Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off Bulma. She was so beautiful. He shook those thoughts out of his head "Are you ready to go?"

She sighed as she looked around the picturesque environment "No. I think we should stay here for a while"

"I don't. I'm hot"

"That's why I'm a genius and your not" She said smugly. 

"What are you talking about Baka?" He said trying not to pass out from a heat stroke.

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a capsule "I'm always prepared!"

"_Well good for you_, but we're leaving anyway because _I'm hot_" He was fanning himself with his sweater

She popped open the capsule and there was a small wardrobe, which contained clothes for both him and her. She took out a pair of swim trunks and threw them to Vegeta. She picked out a white string bikini for herself. "Lets go swimming" 

Vegeta grunted but he walked into the brush to change into the swim trunks. Bulma went to change in the other direction. Of course he had changed faster than she, and was already in the water when she came back. She watched him wade in the water as she stood at the bank of the lake and took out the last of the barrettes that held up her hair. The sun shone through her hair as it fell softly around her shoulders. It halo'd her face.

Vegeta was awe struck. He couldn't swim, he couldn't speak, he could only stare at her and think to himself 'You are soo beautiful' 

"Thank you Vegeta" she giggled. She didn't realize that he didn't actually _speak _the compliment.

Vegeta immediately sank into the water after she thanked him. Afraid that Vegeta was drowning, a frantic Bulma jumped in, to rescued him. She caught him as he descended to the bottom of the lake. He wasn't even trying to save himself! So with all her might she pulled him to the surface. He was coughing up water and gasping for air. 

"What happened?" She screamed as she swam him to the shore.

He couldn't speak. He just coughed up water and wanted to die. He had a mental bond with Bulma and he knew it.

When they reached the shore. He laid on his back with his wrist resting on his forehead and coughed up more water.

"Vegeta are you ok?" She had fear in her voice.

Vegeta glanced dejectedly at her, closed his eyes, and mentally answered 'Yes.'

Bulma's eye's became really wide. She heard him. Just like she heard him while they were flying... and just now, before he almost drowned . 'What's going on?'

"Nothing's going on!" Vegeta whined as he groggily got up! "I just want to go home!" 'I can't believe this is happing to me!'

"You can't believe _what's _happing to you!...Did you just read my mind?!" She yelled trying to understand what was going on and how she just heard him _again _when he wasn't speaking. And how he just responded to a question she asked herself!

"Nani"

"Vegeta I can hear you... When your NOT speaking.. and its in a strange language that_ I know _I don't understand yet I do understand it!"( Vegeta thinks in his native tongue) She looked up at him and screamed "What's going on VE-GE-TA!!"

Vegeta plopped back down on the ground and cupped his face in his hand. The tears stung behind his eyes. It had begun. The bonding ritual. This was the first step; the mental bond. He tried _soo_ hard to keep this from happening. And now..... 'It's not fair!!!'

"What's not fair Vegeta?" She squatted in front of him and gabbed his strong hands with her sore ones and pulled them from his face. 

He looked defeated and didn't answer her.

"Fine! Be that way!" She walked away and grumbled some curse words at him in her thoughts. He heard them clearly.

He figured it was time to tell her what was going on. He raked his hand over his face. "Don't curse at me woman!" There was no venom in his voice, but it was a-good-a-way-as-any to start the explanation of what's happening between them.

"Nani!" She spun on her heals to face him. He turned to face her and explain what was going on but was dumbstruck at the sight of Bulma in her bathing suit. The water made it translucent.

She heard the thoughts that came into his mind as he looked at her, and tried to cover herself with her hand/arms. He blushed and turned away. 

"What's going on Vegeta?" She demanded to know.

"We've bonded... mentally" He answered in a dejected tone.

"What?!!.....How?!!!"

"I have no idea. Bonds like this are supposed to mutually wanted..." He sighed trying to make sense of the situation "But I think it started with your attraction to me and... when I looked into your memories..."

"So its your fault!!" She interrupted. 

"No!" He said defensively.

"Then whose fault is it?" She yelled sarcastically. 

He paused before he answered he couldn't believe what he was about to say "I guess... at some point....we both wanted it at the same time..." He cupped his face in his hands, and in his thoughts, cursed the day he met her. 

(she heard him but ignored it) "Vegeta there is no @*%^%$^& way that I ever wanted a mental bond with you. I never even %*@#$@% knew of such a thing even $@#$@%$ existed!!!"

Vegeta looked up at her frowning " You know what woman you are such a ^&%&*%&*% foul mouth! I didn't say you wanted a %^$&^$ bond I said.... I don't know what I %&*%*& said. We just wanted to know each other! All ^#@%$*right!! Now stay out of my &@%$#% head and mind your own $^%&^% business!!"

"So your telling me that just because we #%$^$ thought the same #$%#^% thing at the same #$$&^% time we have to share minds?!" She blinked hard "Like some kind of %#$%^& Freaky Friday?"

He had never seen that movie but a least she understood how this happened.

"How long will this @$$%@# last?" She yelled.

He winced at his own realization of his answer "Forever"

"What do mean forever?... I'm stuck with your $%#^ griping in my head until the @$%$#% day I die?"

He shook his head angrily side to side "Forever Baka! Do you not know what forever #%$^%$& means?!"

She fell to her knees 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'

"You? What did _I_ ever $%#^% do to deserve your ^&%&^% idiotic chattering in my head, for all @$#@% eternity!!" Vegeta yelled making exaggerated gestures to the sky then turned back to face her. He was too upset to be turned on by her near naked body.

"I don't want this. Take it back" She cried out.

"You! You don't want this!! I DON'T WANT THIS!!! I have been going out of my !$@#$ way to ensure that this never happened!!! ....GRRRrrrrrAAARRRGGGGHHHHH It all your fault woman!!!"

"MY FAULT!!!"

They fussed, mentally and verbally, about their unfortunate predicament for about an hour until they both had to except what had happened to them..

Vegeta had Bulma capsize every thing she had taken out. He was ready to go.

"Vegeta, I want to stay" She whined and gave him a baby face.

"Why" He asked in an irritated sigh.

"Because you promised to spend the day with me! And I can't imagine a more beautiful place to spend it with you!" She put her hand on her hip and held a capsule in the other. Her bathing suit was almost dry now. "Any ways I'm hungry. Aren't you?" She popped the capsule in her hand and threw it on the ground. A bunch of food on a red &white gingham blanket appeared. "Lets have a picnic" She kneeled on the blanket and began to prepare Vegeta's plate.

'I'm tired of you ordering me around woman!' He thought to himself as he eyed the food. His face showed no emotion as he walked to sit on the blanket. 

Her head turned quickly toward his direction. He quick action made her hair fan in the wind in the same direction "Well excuse me! I was just trying to feed you. Jerk!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about woman?" His voice was agitated . He sat across from her and grabbed a sandwich.

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Vegeta have you forgotten already? I can hear your thoughts, stupid"

He didn't forget he just didn't remember what he thought. He didn't usually take random thoughts into memory. Now he was going to have to be careful of what he thought or he'd always going to be in a mental argument with her. After they ate Bulma still refused to leave the island. It was her own little paradise. And she felt like they were the only two people in the world. Vegeta was happy that she was happy even though his outer appearance didn't reveal it. She was now glad that she had this mental bond with him. She felt more relaxed around him because she no longer had to guess what he was feeling under his stone expression. Vegeta on the other hand could do without the bond. He hated that the private chambers of his mind was invaded by her. 

Even though they were together they did their own thing. Bulma swam in the crystal lake, explored the island, picked flowers, and laid out to get a tan. Vegeta shadow boxed and trained. Vegeta was glad that Bulma wasn't like Kacarrotts mate. Because she demanded undivided attention when ever he was around her. Bulma on the other hand seemed to understand his need and desire to train. When the sun started to set Bulma fed Vegeta another huge meal. Both of them agreed that this day was very romantic. (even though Vegeta wished that bit of info would have stayed with him and only him.) He hated this bond. 

As the stars were started to shine and twinkle, Vegeta showed Bulma where planet Vegeta used to be. He said it didn't bother him that it was destroyed but she could tell , even without the mental bond, that it bothered him a lot.

"Would you ever want to be King some day?"

"King of what?" He asked sarcastically " Of Earth? Hmph I'd rather blow this planet up!" (He was serious)

"Then another planet Baka...and there you can be king ....and I can be your queen" She placed a crown she made out of exotic flowers on her head and fixed her hair so it fell angelically around her face.

Vegeta raised a brow 'So little one ,you want to be queen of your own planet?' he smirked "You want me to conquer a planet in your name, do you?"

She shrugged her shoulders "It can be in your name I don't mind.. Just as long as we rule together!" She winked and giggled.

"And this would make you happy?" He raised his brow a little higher.

"Uh huh" She nodded and flashed him a gorgeous smile.

He gazed at her for a long time then gave her a seductive royal nod 'If this is your wish, then it shall be done.' 

Just like that. He promised her her own planet. Just like that! And he was serious too. Bulma couldn't believe it. She thought back to the many times Yamcha made her empty promises to give her the moon just so he could get into her pants and now Vegeta promised to conquer a whole planet just for her. A whole planet! Just because she wanted it on a whim and it would make her happy. She loved him. With all her heart and soul she loved him. She thought she was going to die from happiness. He quickly got up. He had heard her thoughts and she was about to kiss him. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss, her but there were three more bonds left to go and he didn't want them. Not yet anyway.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked roughly breaking the mood.

She bowed her head and sighed She raised her hand to him so that he could help her get up.

He wasn't going to grab it until he noticed the deep cuts on her palm. He grabbed her hand and in one swift movement, he not so gently pulled her to her feet. He grabbed her other hand and looked at it. It had deep cuts too.

"Does this not hurt you?" He looked shocked.

"Of course it does Baka.." She spat out.

"Then why didn't you ask me to heal you?" He interrupted. 

"Why should I? I asked you to save my life and you refused!! What would make me think you would agree to this!" She ripped her hands out of his grip and turned away from him.

He gently grabbed one of her hands, in his and turned her to face him. They looked into each others eyes and got lost in each others gaze. Vegeta slowly bought one of Bulma's hands to his face and tenderly kissed her palm and then did the same with the other, all the while never allowing his eyes to leave hers. All the pain Bulma felt in her sore hands had disappeared. She couldn't help herself; she looked away from Vegeta and stared at her hands. They were healed. Her eyes shoot back at Vegeta. He gave her a cocky wink and a smirk.

"Are we ready to go now?" His voice was tender.

She nodded. She wanted to kiss him but didn't want to ruin the moment. "Vegeta I don't have to have my own planet. I just want to be your queen as you are already my king."

Vegeta looked deep into her eyes. Her words were honestly how she felt. He gave her a loving smirk. 

He snaked his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they were off back to Capsule Corps.

****

Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Did you like it? Hope so. If you want you can tell me how you felt ^_~

tenshi@peoplepc.com. I'll respond nicely whether it's a flame or not. No curse words please. I'm not allowed to say them so I don't want to read them ok. Because then I'll be mentally saying them...and that's still unacceptable ^_^ hehe 

Oh before I forget... I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Balls,.Z, or GT. I only own a computer and really active imagination. 


	3. Will Dreams Come True

Bonds of Destiny

chapter 3

Will dreams come true

About two months had gone by since their little trip to paradise. Vegeta was once again obsessed with becoming a SSJ and Bulma was wrapped up in work. They did however, manage to spend some time together, at least twice a week, usually breakfast or dinner. Also during this time Vegeta had refined his meditating skills so that he could block his thoughts from Bulma. And block her thoughts from peppering his mind with her womanly nonsense. I was difficult thought. Meditating, took many hours away from his training and creating the mental wall, which only lasted for about 10 hours, exhausted most of his energy. But to Vegeta, _it was worth it_.

Bulma gave Vegeta free range of the entire Capsule Corps, even the restricted areas. (Not that anyone could stop him from going any place he wanted to) She wanted him to know who she was, and get an understanding of what she did. And maybe, just maybe, he'd even realize that even though she didn't have a 'real' ki she was still very powerful in her own right. However, most of the time Vegeta just meditated and trained but sometimes...... Sometimes he explored the grounds.

"Sir, you can't go in there. They are having a meeting!" A secretary said from behind the desk. She was very thin and had a long narrow head and stringy hair.

Vegeta just looked at her and walked past her into the double doors.

The secretary, afraid that she was about to loose her job, got up and ran after Vegeta. It was to late to stop him, so she was going to inform everyone that she didn't let him in. She saw Ms. Briefs give the man a warm smile then turned to her and mouthed "It's ok" Vegeta walked to the back of the conferences room and leaned his back and propped his foot against the wall. He crossed his arms and watched Bulma work. She was standing in front of the head of a very long crowed rectangular table. She was informing the other's about a factory she decided to shut down because it wasn't needed or profitable anymore. Many of the board members at the table seemed distressed about the news, but Bulma could care less about their reaction or pleas to keep the factory operational. Her mind was made-up and her decision was final.

Vegeta raised his left eyebrow. He was surprised how coy she was with her decision. He decided that it was time to leave. He gently pushed himself off the wall and walked out the door.

Bulma saw Vegeta's surprised look and was very curious of what he was thinking.( since she couldn't hear his thoughts anymore)

Later that night or more like really early that morning Bulma heard Vegeta cutting off the shower, leave the bathroom and go to his room. She waited a few minutes so that he could get dressed before she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in Bulma" Vegeta said in an irritated sigh.

Bulma popped her head in first. "How'd you know it was me?" She had a very wide grin on her face.

"Who else would dare bother me this early in the morning?"

She looked at a clock as she came into his room. It said 3:37am. "Oops" She giggled.

"What are you doing up?" He asked as he dried his hair.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me after you finished training" She stated matter of factly.

"I said no such thing!" He spat out as he threw the wet towel down the laundry shut.

"Yes you did! You must have forgot." She nodded her head vigorously. 

"'When! When did I say this!" He growled.

"The first time you asked me for a real conversation. Remember? But you trained all night that night so I took a raincheck and went to sleep." She walked over to his bed and sat on it. Indian style.

"A what?"

"A raincheck. And now I'm cashing it in because I want to talk."

Vegeta relented in a sigh. He took the chair in his room spun it around and straddled it. He crossed his arms and let them rest on the back of the chair. He slouched and rested his chin on his arms. Bulma watched him and noticed how sleepy he was. He yawned letting out a little high pitched sigh, then made smacking sounds with is mouth and blinked at her slowly. Bulma could help but notice he cute he was when he was too tired to maintain that impenetrable frown. Sure he still had a frown but it was different. This one was cute. He yawned again his eyes were getting watery.

"What did you want to talk about woman." He growled.

'Back to reality Bulma. He may be a cutie when he's tired but let's not forget that he is also very grumpy too.' "That face you made when you left the meeting. What were you thinking about?"

Vegeta let out a tired smirk. "You. And how similar were are."

Bulma smiled but also narrowed her eyes trying to make sense of what he said. She new he was not complimenting her. Or maybe he was, in his own sick way.

"Do you remember when you asked me how it felt to destroy a planet?" He spoke with chin still resting on his arms.

"Yes. You didn't answer me" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I didn't know how to successfully explain it in terms of this world. But when I saw you today I realized how I could explain it to you."

"How did _I_ help you explain something so awful?"

He smirked at her again. But this time with a new burst of energy. "Because when I was watching you, I finally realized how much like me you really are."

"I don't understand." She forked her eyebrows.

He raised his head. "That is a very big factory for such a small town. Where do all the workers come from?"

"That town and surrounding towns I guess?"

He nodded his head back as if this was news to him, but she could tell that he already new this bit of info.

"What does this factory have to do with you and me being similar?" She demanded to know.

"Are the losses from that factory bankrupting Capsule Corps?"

"Of course not! It's not even affecting us!" She stated defensively.

"But it is still too much of a liability?" He raised an eyebrow.

Bulma growled "Vegeta! Kame knows that I want you to be interested in my job, but right now all I want to talk about is us! And not that stupid factory!"

"So you don't care about the factory?" He asked sarcastically. 

"No! I don't care about the stupid factory! Can we get back to us please?"

"Then there's your answer."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"That's how it feels to destroy a planet. It doesn't feel like anything."

"How can you even compare the two!.. It's completely different. _I_ never killed anybody or destroyed their home,...lives."

"Is that so Bulma-chan?" (Vegeta only say's Bulma-chan in sarcastic tones never as a term of endearment) "You might not have the power to blow up a planet, but you've destroyed that town and those surrounding towns just the same. Many of those peoples lives will be destroyed when they find out they lost their job. And as for there homes and lives.." Vegeta let out an evil laugh. "They may not be destroyed in the sense that I would do it... But Bulma-chan" His voice had and evil calm chime to it "they are going to lose their homes anyway. And many are going to turn to crime if they can't find another job." He smirked and blinked at her slowly "And you and I both know they won't, because that factory was the only real job those towns had." He had a devilish smirk on his face and the most calm yet sinister voice came out of his mouth. "Bulma-chan some of those workers are going to even kill to survive, and inadvertently you will be the one how did it all."

Bulma just gasped. She never really thought about the people who worked in that factory. They were just.. numbers.

"So who's the evil one now, woman. I least my destruction is done quickly." He slowly got up from the chair and carefully walked to the bed. He was beyond exhausted. He stood over her looking down at her "Sooo Bulma-chan how many planets... Oops I mean towns, have you destroyed in your life time?" He gave her a sleepy, wide, devilish grin. His head kind of bobbed side to side. 

She got up off his bed and stopped her feet on the ground. "Your impossible Vegeta! You know that! Impossible!"

"Yeah well,.. cha-ching raincheck paid in full! Now get out. I'm tired." He crawled into bed and buried his head in his pillow.

Bulma glared angrily at him until she noticed that he had fallen to sleep just that quickly. She stomped out the room and slammed his door behind her. She heard Vegeta yell a muffed "Baka" as she stomped down the hall to her room.

She slammed her door as she got into the room and ran to her bed. Tears were streaming down her face. She buried her face in her pillow trying to muffle her cries. She was angry not so much at Vegeta but more at her self because she knew he was right. She was no better than him. 

When the sun rose Bulma looked out her window to see if she could see Vegeta training in the gravity room but he wasn't there. She was going to tell him her new plan to save the factory. (Never again was she going to be like him.)

"That's strange" she said to herself. She walked out of her room and tip-toed to Vegeta's. She quietly opened the door and popped her head in. He was still asleep. He was in the cradle position.

'My poor Vegi-chan; he must have really been tired.' Bulma slowly tip-toed to Vegeta's bedside and sat on the floor in front of him. She held her breath as he rolled on his back. She sat there admiring his face and his strong handsome features. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about' She tried to concentrate and find out but Vegeta's mental wall was too thick.

Vegeta may have looked peaceful but he having another one of his reoccurring nightmares.

__

"No.. Please Bulma! Please don't leave me!" Vegeta begged staring into Bulma's icy hateful glares. He reach for her hands but she pulled them away before he could touch her.

"Stop saying my name you pathetic filth" she spat on him "Your nothing to me!"

Vegeta bowed his head and cried out in a whisper "I'll die without you!"

"You promise?" she said in a sadistic laugh "Oh and before I leave you , let me introduce you to my knew man. Ken, darling come here and show yourself."

Vegeta looked up to see the man. He was tall and had blond hair and blue eyes. She kissed him, long and passionately.

As Bulma watched Vegeta sleep she noticed that he was starting to look distressed as if he was having a nightmare. A single tear fell from his tightly pressed eyes and then another. Slowly he tucked his bottom lip into his mouth and pressed it between his teeth. A trickle of blood dripped out of his mouth and down the side of his cheek. She felt so helpless. She wanted to know what he was dreaming about. She wanted to help him and assure to him that everything was ok.

__

"NOOOOO!!!" Vegeta screamed as the two embraced each other " Please don't do this Bulma!"

"Do what? Vegeta, I don't love you anymore. That's just how things are, on earth. We love someone until we don't' want to love them anymore. So.. bygones."

Vegeta looked at her. He was a destroyed man. He was crying and pleading to her "But were bonded.. for all eternity.."

"No. You're bonded" she interrupted " I'm free to go on with my life how I please, and with who I please" She snuggled under Ken's arm a little tighter "Let's go Ken" The two started walking away "See ya around loser!...Not!"

Vegeta fell to his knees and screamed and cried and prayed that Bulma would come back to him. Darkness began to surround him only to be driven away by the light of his own ki. He was going to kill himself by self destruction. He gathered more and more power. He almost had enough to accomplish his task.

Bulma felt so heart broken watching Vegeta cry in his sleep. She wanted to embrace him and comfort him. She leaned closer to him. Her face was now right beside his. She decided that she was going to comfort him with kisses. And she was going to start with his mouth. (Seeing that they have been dating for months and they still haven't kissed. She didn't care about the blood, she was not going to let this opportunity pass) She slowly to place her mouth on his.

"Good bye Bulma" he whispered. It was time. He had gathered enough energy. He closed his eyes and accepted the dishonorable death.

Immediately he woke up. His mouth collided with Bulma's as he sprang up into a sitting position. Bulma fell back to the floor cupping her hand over her mouth. She rolled over, her butt in the air and face first into the rug. She was in so much pain. Vegeta had accidentally busted her bottom lip when he got up.

Vegeta barely felt it when his lips crashed into Bulma's but he saw her fly back on the floor. As he got up to tend to her, he could taste his blood in his mouth. Instinctively, he sucked on his bottom lip and the cut it was coming from. His eyes shot wide open when he also tasted blood that wasn't his own.. It was Bulma's! He was starting to feel dizzy. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and angrily turned her around to face him. She was sucking on her busted bottom lip too. Like him, she looked like she was just about to faint.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID WOMAN!!!"

With all her strength she weakly shook her head no.

His breathing was ragged. "YOU BONDED US BY BLOOD!!"

"Oh .....sorry" Bulma's head fell back. She had fainted.

With his remaining strength draining away, Vegeta just stared at her like she was crazy then passed out, falling out on top of her.

Both of them woke up the next morning alone in their own room. Bulma looked out her window and saw Vegeta in the gravity room. 'What happened Vegeta?' She waited for him to answer but he didn't.

So she decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and eat breakfast. It had been over twenty-four hours since she had eaten.

"What happen yesterday, sweet-pea?" Bulma's mother asked in a worried tone.

"What are you talking about mom?" She asked as she looked for her favorite coffee mug to avoid eye contact with her mother.

"What am I...You, Vegeta, sprawled out on the floor, him on top of you, both of you dead to the world for over Twenty-four hours. Does none of this ring a bell?" 

"Oh that.... Mom I really don't know what happened." She bent down and looked at her reflection on the toaster. Her lip was almost completely healed. 'How in the world? Yesterday that was a really bad split... and today it's almost healed?'

"Bulma-baby! Glad to see your up!"

Bulma quickly turned her head to the voice at the kitchen door. 'Yamcha'

Vegeta immediately stopped training in mid-air.

Yamcha walked over to Bulma and gave her a very intimate hug, as if they were still together. She quickly pulled away from him.

"Yamcha, I think you'd better leave!"

"What? Are you still upset about the mall thing?" He said playfully "It's ok. I forgive you." he laughed.

"YOU FORGIVE ME!! She seethed bitterly. She was about to yell at him about all his infidelities but held her tongue. It wasn't worth the breath.

He grabbed her hands and put them to his chest. She tried frantically to pull her hands from his grip.

Bulma's mom just smiled at the two. She didn't know that for the past couple of months Bulma and Vegeta had been dating. No one knew. They decided to keep it a secret. She didn't want to explain to everyone how and why she fell in love with Vegeta, and he just wanted to keep it a secret.

Vegeta cut off the gravity machine and was headed for the kitchen.

"No. Seriously Yamcha. I think you better leave!" There was fear in her voice.

"Why sweetie? He came all this way just to see you. I know I raised you to be more polite than that." Her mom teased lovingly.

Bulma scowled at her mother. Her mom just giggled and gestured for Yamcha to take a seat next to her. Yamcha sat next to her mom and looked smugly up at Bulma. Bulma eyes grew wide and she backed up until she was stopped by a counter. She didn't need telepathy to know that Vegeta was on his way, and he was going to be beyond pissed when he saw Yamcha. 

As if on queue Vegeta appeared in the kitchen doorway. "I was hoping I had killed you." Vegeta said to Yamcha in his usual grumpy voice.

Yamcha turned angrily toward Vegeta "Yeah and I still owe you for that too." He had challenged Vegeta.

"Is that so?" Vegeta smirked and chuckled to himself at Yamcha's hallow pathetic threat. He had accepted the challenge.

Fear suddenly swept over Yamcha and he regretted making his hollow threat. He had to fix his mistake. "Yeah that's so, but right now I want to talk to my girl" and he turned towards Bulma.

Bulma eyes got really really wide. She looked at Vegeta and franticly shook her head no.

Vegeta stomped over to Yamcha, put a death grip on the back of his neck and dragged him out of the kitchen "No Baka! I think we'll finish this now!"

__

Bulma's mom screamed and Bulma just stood there gripping the counter in shock.

About five minutes passed before Vegeta came back into the kitchen. Bulma was sitting alone at the table. She was staring into the cup of coffee she held in her hands.

"Did you kill him?" She asked flatly. She didn't look at Vegeta. 

Vegeta smirked "In a way. Yes."

She turned and looked at him. She didn't understand what he meant.

"I probably would have killed him but your mother was screaming so loud as I beat the #$@& out of him.." He put his finger in his ear and started shaking it "She almost busted my eardrums..."

Bulma let out a relieved breath and giggled at his discomfort.

"However, I did beat the living @$# out of him, _literally_.." He smirked and continued. "and as he laid in his own blood and other bodily fluids..." Vegeta laughed "I bent down and whispered in what was left of his ear, and told him that you were _my mate _and that he will never be able to have you again." He folded his arms and stood with royal satisfied smugness.

"What makes you think he wanted me back, Baka!" She spat out even thought she was flattered that Vegeta took soo much pride in her that he would honestly think she would matter that much, to another person.

Vegeta laughed "Oh he did! If you were out there you would have.... Why weren't you out there?"

"I didn't see the point. There was nothing I could do."

Vegeta raised his brow. "He might have been killed. You could have stopped me."

"Not without losing you." She answered in an absolute tone. 

He smirked. She got up and walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Wanna tell me what happened yesterday and how my lip healed so fast."

"No. I want to train" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Bulma's eyes grew wide; she didn't expect him to kiss her back. She expected him to yell at her for what she just did. And what she did yesterday.

"We're bonded by blood now." He started to explain. "When your blood mix with mine and mine with yours, it bonded us."

"For eternity?" She looked down into his eyes as he held her. He nodded yes. She smiled "Good."

"Yeah" He sighed sarcastically. 

"So how did my lip heal so fast?" She poked out her bottom lip so he could see it. He softly bit it.

"I guess... huh ..er.... I don't know... I didn't really pay attention when I was told about the bonding rituals."

"What?! How could you not pay attention to something so important?!!" She released him and placed her hands on her hips. 

"It wasn't an issue! Royals don't bond!! Hardly anyone bonded on Vegeta! It was to dangerous!"

"How can love be dangerous?" She titled her head and glared at him straight in the eyes.

"_Love_" he spat out "It's not about_ love!_"

She looked hurt and Vegeta could feel her sorrow as if it were his own. He didn't want to explain, but he knew how depressed Bulma could get. And it seemed that the blood bond had made their mental bond more intense.

"Love comes and goes! It's such a pathetic emotion.." He scoffed bitterly.

Bulma started to cry. She couldn't believe what she was hearing because she loved him with all her heart and soul. Her feelings for him were so intense it was unexplainable. And she knew that she would die if she ever lost him. Vegeta's eyes started to water up and he found himself holding back his own tears. Bulma seemed to control the bonds when it came to emotions. And she was stronger than he wanted to admit. She was making him experience _her emotions_.

"Bulma calm down!" His voice was in a sad whisper. He cupped her face in his hands. sniff "Bulma what I feel for you is much stronger than love. There is no words, in any language, for what I feel for you. And I promise you, it will never die! It will only get stronger with time..." sniff sniff "It's...What I feel for you is even stronger than my need and desire to be the best...Your my reason to...." 'To live'

Bulma started crying harder but this time it was happy tears. She wrapped her arms back around Vegeta's neck and kissed him passionately. Vegeta embraced her as well and returned her kiss. He put his mental wasll back up, and cursed himself for telling her how he felt about her. This bond was like a truth serum. He wanted to die. This bonding thing was too much.

Bulma's mom, who was hiding in the hall way, saw the whole thing between the two and squealed with delight. At first she was upset with Vegeta for what he did to Yamcha but now she liked him again. "He was just standing up for his woman" She giggled and skipped down the hall. She could hardly wait to tell her husband. 

****

Two weeks later:

Goku, Krillien and Chichi visited Yamcha in the hospital. Yamcha looked like he was knocking at deaths door. He was in a complete body cast and had tube in his mouth and nose so he could breath and eat.

"What happen?" Krillien asked. He was astounded by his friend predicament.

Yamcha didn't answer. He couldn't answer.

"Here Yamcha I bought something for you." Goku, reached into his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean. He walked over to Yamcha and took out the tube in his mouth. He crushed the bean into a powder and let it fall into Yamcha's mouth. He gave him some water to help him swallow it and watched as Yamcha recovered from his injuries. Yamcha began to move under his cast, slowly breaking them until he was free from his confinement.

"Vegeta happened!" He scoffed bitterly.

"NANI!!!:" The three said in unison.

"Vegeta did this to you?" Krillien asked.

Yamcha looked away from him to hide his embarrassment.

"Why?" Chichi asked.

"How should I know! He's a crazy $%^$^ idiot!" He whipped his head back and looked at Chichi "I apologize Chichi."

She nodded.

"Vegeta just attacked you for nothing?" Goku asked trying to understand what happened.

"Well... not exactly ...I kinda challenged him" Yamcha answered as he bowed his head.

"ARE YOU NUTS!!" They all screamed in unison. 

"It wasn't a real challenge, and I'm sure Vegeta knew it too but he... he..." 

"Took you up on it anyway?" Krillien finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I even told him that all I wanted to do was talk to my girl!"

"Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Yes Bulma! Who else!" Yamcha spat out.

Goku nodded knowingly. 'So Trunks was right...' Goku smiled. 'I always took Vegeta for the jealous type.'

"Why are you smiling Goku!!" Chichi yelled as she looked at her husband's happy face "There is nothing funny about Vegeta beating the crap out off Yamcha!"

Yamcha hung his head in shame. 

She turned her gaze back to Yamcha and placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Yamcha. That didn't come out right."

Yamcha looked up at her. "That's ok Chichi. Its we all know it's true. But that's not the worst part about this whole thing. It's Bulma. I think she might be in danger..."

"NANI!!" They all screamed in unison again.

"Yeah, when I went over to her house that day, my presence there scared her half to death. And when Vegeta came into the kitchen, she looked terrified. She was shaking her head as if she were trying to convince him that she wasn't doing anything wrong.."

"Why would Vegeta care if you were there? Why would _she _care what Vegeta thought" Krillien asked Yamcha.

Yamcha turned his face from them. He didn't want to tell them that Bulma had left him for Vegeta. Goku and Chichi looked at each other knowingly. 

"Is that all Yamcha?" Goku asked "Maybe she just knew that Vegeta didn't want you around."

"No! That's not it at all! Her mouth.... It looked like it had been busted; as if someone hit her a few weeks before. And she was soo scared at the sight of him... You guys, I think Vegeta's hitting on Bulma! You know what kind of temper he has.."

This bit of info enraged Goku and for a moment he turned into a SSJ. He started toward the window. 

"Hold it bucko!!" Chichi walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck "You're taking me with you!" She was just as angry as he was. Goku held his wife and flew out of the window and headed for Capsule Corps.

Krillien walked over to Yamcha and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Goku will make Vegeta pay!"

At Capsule Corps Vegeta sat meditating in the middle of his gravity room. He was trying to control the ramifications of this new bond. He had come to the conclusion that the blood bond gave him complete control of the mental bond. Therefore he did not have to spend hours upon hours building a mental wall. He could do it on a whim, as so could Bulma. But unlike Vegeta, she always kept her wall down. However, this new bond came with it's own share of problems. Not only did it make him share Bulma's emotions it made him desire Bulma. No, it made him addicted to her as if she were a drug and he was a junkie. He didn't mind that part as much as he wanted too but he_ had _to resist her. It would only be a matter of days before they consummated the third bond if he didn't. He wasn't ready for that yet. But Bulma was just as hungry for him as he was for her. She never denied his advances. And their heavy petting sessions were becoming more and more intense. He had to resist her. He had to once again become the Master of his fate.

Bulma was in her lab. She was doing more tests on her blood. She wanted to know what the blood bond did to her. Since the bond she felt more energetic, she healed faster and she was a little stronger. (but not by much.) Her blood tests revealed that she now had a foreign enzyme in her blood that not only healed her wounds faster but also allowed her to be more resilient to viruses and it slowed her aging process. ^_^

"Wow I can't believe it! I have all the benefits of being a Sayien without having to actually be one!" Unlike Vegeta, she was more than ready for the next bond. 'Hmmm... I wonder if Vegeta'a blood changed any?'

"Sweet heart."

Bulma turned to the voice. It was her father "Yes dad?"

"You have company. Chichi is upstairs waiting upstairs for you."

"Oh. Thanks dad. I'll be right up!" Reluctant to leave her research, Bulma left her lab to go and see her friend. 'I wonder what she wants?' 

Vegeta was still meditating in the middle of his gravity room when he heard a huge crash. His eyes shoot open. He saw his gravity room door fly past him and slam against the adjacent wall. As his room depressurized and hissed, all he could think was 'Bulma said that not matter what the reason, she would not fix my gravity room until next week! And I had been soo careful these past few days!!. And now the door was broken!!! I can't even use the ##^%$ machine.....Grrr ..It won't even cut on, if the door isn't closed _properly!!!! _And now it's on the other @%*% side of the #@$%$ room!!!!!'

Vegeta slowly got up. His back was facing the person at the door opening. "Kacarrott you know that I'm going to kill you. Don't you?" His voice was sadistically calm. 

"I'd like to see you try!" Goku coaxed "I'm not Bulma"

Vegeta spun around to face him and got into a fighting stance. "Baka, what the @%$#% does this have to do with that woman!"

"You'll see Vegeta" Goku rushed to attack him. "_You'll see_"

Vegeta moved slightly to the side and avoided the on coming attack. "You want to fight Kacarrott! Well BRING IT ON!!!"

The two irrupted into a fierce battle. Mean while back in the house...

"What!! That idiot Yamcha told you Vegeta hits me? What a #%^ Baka!!" Bulma yelled and stood up from her chair making it knock over.

"Are you telling me _he doesn't hit you_? You know Bulma I'm your friend. You don't have to be ashamed."

Bulma glared a Chichi "Of course he doesn't hit me! Does Goku hit you?"

"No!" Chichi yelled defensively. "But Vegeta's no Goku...."

"So that automatically makes him a $&^*%& bastard ?!!" Bulma bitterly interrupted. 

"Bulma..Yamcha told us that you had a busted lip and that you were terrified of Vege..."

"I think you'd better leave!" Bulma spat out and turned away from her friend. "And Yamcha had better pray that Vegeta does not hear about this!"

In the gravity room:

Goku had to evolve into his SSJ form, so that he was not killed by Vegeta's attacks. Vegeta may have not been able to transform into a SSJ yet, but he religiously trained in 300x earth gravity which gave him the advantage of strength and endurance, if not power. 

"I'll kill you for hitting Bulma!!" Goku screamed and blasted a Kamayhamayha at him.

Vegeta barely dodged it and it blasted off the complete left side of his gravity room. His ki increased with his rage (The rage was caused by the destruction of his precious gravity room.) "What are you talking about you $^%$& Baka!" Vegeta rushed Goku and began to attack him with a vengeance.

While Goku successfully blocked Vegeta's attack he was still able to speak (barely) " Yamcha told me..... He saw Bulma's lip....... We know what you did!!"

Vegeta immediately pulled back and stared at Goku with a dumbfounded expression "WHAT!!!"

Back in the house:

"NANI!!...Goku's outside doing what!"

"We just wanted to protect you!!!" Chichi yelled apologetically. 

"Help me? How? By killing my boyfriend!?!" Bulma ran toward the back of the house to the back door. "You guys should have just asked me first before you jumped to conclusions!!" 

Chichi followed her. When they got out side they saw only a shred of remains left, of the gravity room. They looked franticly for their men. 

"Look! Up there!" Chichi yelled pointing at the sky. Both women yelled to their men but Vegeta and Goku were too wrapped up in their fight to notice them. Chichi soon gave up. Bulma clutched her fist to her chest and mentally screamed 'VEGETA!!!!'

'Bulma?' Vegeta looked down and saw her waving, trying to get his attention. Goku didn't know why Vegeta was distracted but took advantage of the situation. He clamped his fist together and slammed them into Vegeta's back spending him pounding into the earth. 

Bulma fell to her knees then to the ground and blacked out.

She woke up in her bed room. Vegeta was sitting directly across from her. Staring at her with a stone expression on his face. 

She groaned as she slowly got up. "What happened?" Her body felt soo sore.

Vegeta didn't move as he mentally spoke to her 'The bond. You mentally felt the intensity of Kacarrott's attack; although,.... your body seemed to not be able to tell the difference.' He smirked 'I'm impressed you survived it. But I think it is unwise for you to open our mental channels while I'm fighting or training.'

She slowly focused on him and nodded as she raked her fingers through her silky blue hair. "What happened to Chichi and Goku?" 

"They left... They should be arriving at the hospital about... now."

"Nani?"

Vegeta clamped his fingers together and rested them on the back of his head "After you got hurt.. Let's just say I got a little upset." He gave her a cocky wink.

Her eyes lit up "Are you a SSJ now?"

He shook his head no.

"Then I guess you really don't need to be a SSJ to be the strongest Sayien in the universe!"

"Perhaps. But I still want it."

She started to feel dizzy so she laid back down. "Vegeta.. How do you function after receiving a hit like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Hmph, That was nothing." He stared at her lovingly 'Bulma'

'Yes Vegeta-chan' She stared back giving him a loving smile.

'You know...' "I didn't destroy the gravity room this time..." His voice was rough, breaking the mood.

"Fine Vegeta! I'll start on it tomorrow!!" She hissed and turned her head from him.

'Bulma'

"What!" She turned and gave him an icy glare. His gaze was wanting and seductive. She knew what he wanted. She wanted it too.

Almost two hours later:

Vegeta slowly pulled himself away from Bulma. 

She whined when she realized that he was trying to leave her. "Please don't go Vegeta-chan."

"I have too. I can't take it anymore." He said in a husky groan. He was breathing heavily trying to control his ki. 'All this foreplay is making me crazy! I want you. I want to be inside you!'

"Ok!" Bulma answered quickly in a heavy pant She grabbed at his boxers and tried to pull them down. He quickly grabbed them, keeping them on, as she tugged on them.

"No.. I can't" he moaned as he kissed her and grinded himself against her one last time.

As he tried to get from on top of her she wrapped her arms and legs around him to stop him. He had literally to peel himself off of her. His face looked flushed; like he was sick. 'I've got to go' His words were more like a beg than a definite statement.

She kissed him passionately again. He almost gave up the fight and stayed with her. Until a vision of him being rejected by her in the future and him killing himself flashed across his mind. He pulled abruptly from her lips and her grasp.

"I've got to go woman!"

He walked quickly out of her room and went to the bathroom. He started a cold shower for himself and got in. As the cold water encompassed him it only cooled his body and not the burning desire he felt for Bulma. His shoulders slumped and his head hung in defeat He looked down at his right hand. He hated to admit it but this appendage was quickly becoming his new best friend. 

******

Okay, that was chapter 3! Did you like? Hope so.. and before I forget I don't own anything that deals with Drangon Balls, Z, or GT I only own a computer and an active imagination. ^_^ tenshi@peoplepc.com 


	4. Addicted to Lust

Bonds of Destiny

Chapter 4

Addicted to lust

A week had gone by since Vegeta's gravity room had been destroyed and everyday he had to wait for his new one made him angrier at Goku and increased his desire to kill Yamcha for his lies. Bulma hated the gravity machine because Vegeta spent so much time in it; however, she couldn't wait for his new one to be completed. Until now she never knew how much his training calmed his temper...

'It's finished Vegeta' She had just put in the finishing touches.

'Bout time' Vegeta growled. He had been training on a near by island.

Bulma made him leave the grounds and find some place else to train, until she finished building the gravity room. She made him leave because she said his constant nagging and his repetitive question of "Is it done yet" was going to make her blast him (some how) into the next dimension. It took about ten minutes before Vegeta arrived.

"I upgraded it for you!" She looked pleased with herself and her work.

He grunted and nodded his head back. He walked over to Bulma and swept her up in his arms. He was trying to get her out of the room before his desire for her out weighed his need to train. She became excited by his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He tried to resist but he couldn't help reacting to her kiss. He moaned with desire as he walked to the gravity room door. When he got outside he gently put her down, embraced her and kissed her more passionately. Only for air did they pull away. Bulma tried to kiss Vegeta again but he pulled back and shook his head.

"I need to train" He groaned unconvincingly. He desired her more than he wanted to train but he was already a week behind. _He needed to train_.

'Later.' She hungrily embraced him in her arms 'Train later.' She kissed, sucked and nibbled on his neck and ear. One of her hands slipped to the small of his back to touch and caressed his most sensitive spot. With her other hand, she rubbed on his now swollen member. He groaned with a deep need and sexual frustration and kissed her mouth exploring every inch to it with his tongue. Lustfully he grabbed her legs and straddled them around his waist. Bulma pulled off of Vegeta's shirt and he put one of his hands under her tank top. They kissed, licked and sucked at each others exposed flesh. Both trying to satisfy their hunger for each other. They didn't even care that they were outside for the world to see. If not the world, Bulma's parents

"BULMA!" Bulma's dad called to her. He was disgusted by their public display of affection.

She wanted to ignore her dad but she slowly turned her head to look at him. He was furious. Vegeta slowly put Bulma back on the ground. He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. He wanted stop; her father was watching but he couldn't. He was obsessed with her and this desire to be _in _her. Bulma didn't try to stop him either; actually she encouraged his behavior.

"BULMA!!!" Her father called out again.

Slowly the two parted. Vegeta eyes never left hers. Both of them were soo utterly unfulfilled, their bodies ached.

"Later" Vegeta whispered in a lusty pant. Bulma seductively licked her lips, tasting his kiss and nodded yes.

Vegeta slowly walked backwards into the gravity machine never allowing Bulma's lustful gaze to leave his. 

Late that night or early that next morning Vegeta had finally stopped training. He could have trained longer but his body long for a different type of physical exertion. A great grandfather clock chimed 3: 15 am when he got into the house.

'Bulma's most likely sleep already' He grunted in his thoughts. He headed straight to the bathroom, to shower. He stayed in there for quite a while. He had to take up some un finished business with his right hand ^.^ When the got into his room he was happily surprised to see his beautiful sleeping Bulma on his bed. She had on a pale pink silk pj. The top was a tank top with lace spaghetti straps and knickers pants that were trimmed in lace. Vegeta made a disappointed frown when he looked at what she was wearing. It was one of her regular pajamas.

'I guess she only waited to talk to me not to seduce me' 

He quietly walk over to his dresser and pulled out some black silk boxers and put them on. He walked over to his bed and gingerly got in. He didn't feel like _talking _to her tonight. So he was careful not to wake her. He gazed at her sleeping form for about 5 min until he couldn't resist her any longer. He wanted her, so he woke her up.

"Mmmm" Slowly Bulma's eyes fluttered open to see her prince. "Took you long enough" She murmured as she stretched .

His dark smoldering eyes lit up with libidinous excitement. "I wasn't sure if you were in the mood."

"Oh.." She said licking her lips enticingly. "So you decided to let me sleep, ne" She gave him a devilish grin. "Vegeta, I'm always in the mood."

He seductively smirked back at her.

"You're not tired?" She asked as sat up, even though she didn't care if he _was _or not. The strap on her top fell lazily off her shoulder as she perched herself on her elbows.

"I don't get tired" He smirked.

"We'll see" She coaxed.

He gently caressed her cheek with his hand and brushed away the few stray strands of hair that fell onto her face. As he brought his face closer to hers, he stared at her drinking in her beauty in his sensuous gaze. She parted her lips inviting him to kiss her. He placed his lips on hers, slipped his tongue into her mouth, and kissed her passionately. He embraced her in his arms, pushed her back her back and gently positioned himself on top of her. Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist. Engaged in fiery kiss and he grinded his hips against hers, as she bucked her hips to receive him. Bulma moaned with delight as his member pressed against the innermost portion of her thighs. She enjoyed the sensations of it. This is what they usually did until they came or until they were both too raw, from all the grinding, to continue. 

She looked into Vegeta dark sultry eyes as he motioned himself on top of her. Tonight they were different. Tonight they demanded satisfaction. 

'Finally' she moaned in her thoughts. 

That morning at around 10:28 am Vegeta finally woke up.

He woke slowly, as if trying to escape from a euphoria type state. His body was sore yet satisfied. He wanted to just stay where he was, and sleep in, but something ..no someone move from under him. It was Bulma. Vegeta slowly got up, careful not to wake her. He started to feel an exquisite sensation course through his body and looked down at this member. He had fallen asleep while he was still inside her, and now taking himself out of her was sweet torture. It started to stiffen again, for she was so tight. (Like a too small glove. ^_^)

She whimpered as he took out each inch. He stopped pulling out of her, as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Good morning" she purred. She gazed lovingly at his face and into his eyes.

He smirked at her affectionately. It _was _a good morning. She looked so beautiful as she laid beneath him. Her soft silky hair halo'd her face. Her skin seemed to radiate with a healthy, happy, glow. And her eyes sparkled with devotion toward him. 

As Bulma gazed into Vegeta's eyes she couldn't help but notice a change in the way he looked at her. It was soo.. happy. He actually looked happy. 'So that's all you needed.' She moaned as she tightened her muscles around his member, making him groan and it jerk inside her body "A good @#%*!"

He smirked again and shook his head at her "You are such a %#@%@ foul mouth" he lovingly teased. She giggled .

She couldn't believe what a fantastic night of love making she just had. She couldn't dream of a better lover. He was _soo good _and skillful..._too skillful...to be a virgin_. She narrowed her eyes at him "I thought you said you were a virgin!"

He was taken back by the accusation. His eyes went wide before he composed himself. "Was I that clumsy?" He warmly teased. 

"Hmm mmm" she moaned and slowly shook her head no. Her body shuddered as she quickly remembered the nights events.

"Then where ever did you get a_ stupid _idea like that? " He asked a little more seriously. He was starting to feel offended that she actually thought that he had never been with a woman.

"From you! You told me that you where a virgin!" She pointed her finger at him almost touching his nose.

"I said no such thing!" He quickly moved from on top of her. She gasped loudly as his movements caused the rest of his long thick rod to abruptly be released from her. He sat at the edge of his bed, naked and his back to her. He thought she was lying to him.

"Vegeta I'm not lying to you! You probably don't remember when you told me... It was in the kitchen when you looked into my thoughts for the first time..." She talked sweetly trying to soothe his anger. She caressed his muscular back. "I'm glad that we are each others first... It means a lot to me!"

He turned to face her. He blinked slowly as he stared at her. He didn't speak but the words were at the tip of his tongue. It was a long pause and she waited patiently for him to speak. "I'm not a virgin, Bulma."

"WHAT!!!..." Her heart sank. "Are you telling me that you already have a mate?" She sat up. Her knees straddled the messed up blankets. She sat a little over eye level to him. She wanted to kill him for making her an adulteress.

"No!" He answered her as if that was the absolute dumbest thing she had ever said.

"But _you _said that if you had _sex_ with someone, _you were mated_!!!" She screamed making wild hand gestures.

"That's what I read about _you...... Earthlings..."_ He raised his eyebrows as if that action would help her understand what he was telling her. " Don't Earthlings only have sex _after _marriage?"

Her brow forked angrily even though she was majorly relieved. "Vegeta, were on Earth did you read that?"

"I didn't read on Earth. I read it on one of Freza battles ship's... When I was doing research on this planet."

(He had told her once, that he liked to research the planets he purged before he destroyed them. He liked to know what he was up against before commencing in battle. He also took joy in knowing what and who he destroyed. )

"Well your source of info was out dated! #@*$ Yamcha wasn't married and he slept around all the time...."

He interrupted her. "I attributed _that _to human's not being able to be completely monogamous."

She tightly shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. She was getting pretty sick and tired of him bashing human fidelity. She opened her eyes and shot an icy glare at him "_We just had sex_! What do you attribute that to?!" She seethed.

His face went pale and his mental wall went up as he talked to himself. 'Did she not know? Maybe she isn't really bonded to me.... No that can't be it. She exhibits all of the signs of being bonded. I think. %$#@ I should have paid attention when I was kid...'

"Vegeta do you hear me! I just asked you a question!" She yelled as she cupped his face angrily. By the look in his eyes she could tell that he was lost in thought.

'I know.... I never told her.' He nodded comfortingly at his conclusion. His eyes focused on Bulma, who's face was directly in his. "Woman what do you think being bonded is?"

"Nani" now her face when pale.

"It's marriage.... without the divorce" He smirked. 

She just sat there in complete shock. She was married?... Yep she was married; without a proposal, without a ring, and without a wedding. She didn't even get to elope for crying out loud! Slowly she came back to reality... "Vegeta if we were married all this time... Why was last night the first time we made love?"

"Woman! Do you have sex on the brain?" Vegeta was shocked by her question. He thought that she was going to yell and be upset because she was married and was cheated out of that stupid earth ritual, ceremony, thing.

She lunged at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yesss" she hissed lustfully. She pushed him on his back and straddled his waist. She slowly allowed him to enter her. "Ahhh" She started with slow movements. He matched and met them. His look of complete lust (eyes cocked/breathing seductively out of his mouth) made her increase her pace. She was already raw and tender from last night, so her climax was coming quickly. 

He shook head slowly. "Not yet" he groaned. He rolled over, never exiting her, until she was on her back. Her hair fanned on the pillow. That's when Vegeta saw it. "WHAT THE %@#*!!!!!" He abruptly pulled out of her and backed up until he was off the bed. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What! What's wrong?" His look of fright, terrified her.

He paused before he spoke in a hoarse whisper "I did I do that to you?" He pointed toward her face( her neck)

She ignored the pain between her legs, and ran to a mirror to see how bad Vegeta maimed her. What she saw was a healed scar at the base of her neck in the shape of two half crescents, It almost looked like a complete circle. Her eye were wide and furious. "YOU BIT ME!!" She screamed and spun around to him to yell some more. 

He just stood there shaking his head no, like a five year old in trouble "I didn't mean to" He whispered sadly.

She placed her hands on her naked hips and stomped over to him "What's wrong with you? How could you leave a scar on me so close to my beautiful face!"

"I didn't mean to" he whispered again.

"Nan de mo! Vegeta!" She angrily pointed at her scar "What is this?! A mark of possession?!"

His eyes stretched wider and he whispered in a small voice that was uncharacteristic to him "yes"

"YES!!!!" She screamed as loud as her throat allowed. She was about to continue to voice her anger but stopped before she uttered a word. She smiled devilishly, walked to the bed, wrapped herself in the covers and sat on the bed. "Vegeta" she said calmly "This scar.... It symbolizes our bonds. Doesn't it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Like a wedding ring. Right?"

"I guess so" He narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out why she was suddenly so calm.

"Good." She said smugly.

"Good!?" He asked suspiciously

"Yes, Good... Because you have one too" She beamed one of her victory smiles at him.

"WHAT!!!!" He ran to the mirror and stared wide eyed at the smaller almost identical scar at the base of his neck and poked at it with his finger. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! This can't be! _I just can't believe it!!_"

She giggled.

"I must be the only Royal in Sayien history to have ever had a physical bond! Or any bond for that matter!" He shook his head dejectedly 'I can't believe it!' "Not only do I a have physical bond. It was given to me by an alien!"

"ALIEN!" She snorted " Your on my planet bucko! _You're the @#$*% alien_!"

As Vegeta continued ranting, she sat wrapped in his sheets and watched her prince have a conniption fit over the new bond. She innocently rubbed her scar (the one he was complaining about) and felt a surge of exotic pleasure pulsate through her body. She almost came again from the feeling it gave her. Vegeta heard her moans of pleasure, looked at her and shook his head. He had felt the same sensation too when he poked at his scar, but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her rub it again and again. He noticed that her breathing raced, her back started to arch and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was about to cum.

"Would you like to be left alone!" He shouted.

"Oh shut up" She moaned. She gestured with her hand for him to come to her. She was in the mood again. He reluctantly when to her. He was upset about the outward expression of their bond but, her little performance made him really, really horny.

****

Ring ring: the telephone

Bulma groggily woke up and glanced at Vegeta's clock. It was about 5:47pm. She delved under Vegeta's bed with her hand toward the noisy ring of her cell phone. 

"Mooshi mooshi"

"Oh yes hello Bulma! Is Vegeta home?"

"No Chichi, he left to train this afternoon." Bulma voice was kinda grumpy.

"Oh I was afraid of that..." She started to sob. "And Goku just came home from the hospital yesterday too."

"Chichi what are you talking about?" Bulma sighed trying to maintain her patients.

"Vegeta just came over looking for Goku....I was hoping he had went home...." sniff "I'm afraid he's still out for Goku's blood"

Bulma tried to stifle a laugh "Chichi, Vegeta will always be out for Goku's blood, but today I think he only wanted to talk to him."

"Talk?.." Sniff sniff "What could they possibly have to talk about?"

"Who knows... but I think I have an idea. Why don't you come over and we'll talk about it over tea."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'll be expecting you in an hour. Ok?"

"Ok"

Bulma slowly got out of bed. Her body was still raw from pleasure.

__

Vegeta had found Goku training in the woods with Piccolo and Gohan. Vegeta hovered above them staring down at them with royal arrogance.

"Kacarrott!"

The three below instantly stopped training and looked up toward Vegeta.

"Hi ya Vegeta!" Goku smiled and waved at Vegeta. Vegeta snorted.

"Kacarott, I am allowing you to train with me today!" He said it in the tone of royal permission. He still looked arrogantly down at them.

"You have some nerve Vegeta!" Piccolo roared. "After what you did, How dare you.."

"After what I did?" Vegeta scoffed in a bitter laugh "Kacarrott should be thanking me! For he is now stronger because of the beating I gave him!"

Piccolo and Gohan looked at Goku to see if Vegeta was telling the truth. Goku nodded.

"Lets go, third class!" Vegeta started to fly away.

Ignoring the insult, Goku started to follow Vegeta until Gohan cried out and grabbed his hand "No dad! You don't have to go!"

"He's right Goku. Vegeta can't be trusted!" Piccolo warned.

"Don't worry Guy's. Vegeta said he only wanted to train. He has way to much honor to go back on his word." He looked at them but they didn't looked convinced. "Anyways I'm the one who attacked Vegeta last time because I thought he was ..." He stopped mid sentence and looked into Gohan's eager eyes. He forgot that Gohan didn't know about Bulma and Vegeta. And he couldn't tell him until he knew Trunks was born. Gohan was like his mother; he liked to gossip but unlike Chichi he couldn't keep a secret. Goku looked at Piccolo. Piccolo nodded knowingly.

"Come on Gohan, we'll train together while your father trains with Vegeta" Piccolo said impatiently. 

"Oh-kay" Gohan said in a tone that expressed that he was still afraid for his fathers safety. 

Vegeta waited for Goku in the quarry where they had their first battle.

"Wow this place sure does bring back memories!" Goku said looking around.

"I didn't invite you here to reminisce about old times Baka" Vegeta got into a fighting "And before we get started I want to remind you that you didn't defeat me in that battle!"

"I know Vegeta" Goku got into a fighting stance too. "If wasn't for Gohan turning into a ooozuro and your tail getting cut off by...." Goku stopped mid sentence. He almost forgot that Vegeta still didn't know that Yajarobe cut off his tail.

"Who? Who cut off my tail?" Vegeta's face stayed calm but his eyes narrowed. His fury was raging for revenge inside him.

"Umm... it doesn't matter. It was a long time ago." Goku rushed and attacked Vegeta to change the subject.

Vegeta and Goku trained viciously and attacked each other mercilessly. Though neither one of them was taking it easy on the other, Vegeta's mind was not in the fight. He wanted to know about Kacarrott's bonds. He wanted to see his bonding mark. He wanted to make sure that bonding with earthlings was possible.

Vegeta flew to Goku and grabbed at the collar of his gi. Goku hit his hand away and punched him in his side. Vegeta fought for another hour before he had the opportunity to grab at the collar again. He took advantage of the opening Kacarrott left around his neck and gave the collar a tug but was hit away before he had the chance to see the mark.

__

Back at Capsule Corps (C.C.)

Bulma and Chichi sat in the family entertainment room eating cookies and drinking tea while they talked about old times.

"Bulma may I ask how you and Vegeta got together?" Chichi asked while nibbling on a cookie.

"I guess it was love at first sight..."

"Love at first sight!.. Bulma the first time you saw him, he was going to kill you to get your dragon ball! Remember?.... You were getting them because you were trying to wish Yamcha back to life! Remember?.... He killed Yamcha and he was going to destroy the earth!!!"

"Yes but that was just his job! He never really had any thing against the earth or..." Bulma tried to convince her friend.

Bulma!" Chichi interrupted "Do you hear you self? You are taking up for a cold blooded murder!!"

Bulma quickly stood up and glared down at Chichi "Chichi you may be one of the strongest women in the world but I will not have you talking bad about my man!"

Chichi stared up at her friend dumbstruck. "You would fight me for him?" She couldn't believe it.

"Chichi, I would kill for him." Bulma said in a deadly serious tone.

Chichi stared up at her friend for along time then smiled at her and nodded "I understand. I feel the same about my Goku."

__

At he quarry:

Vegeta made another attempt at Goku's collar. This time he was successful, but he saw no mark. "^&%* it must be on the other side!" The two fought for another 30 min before he had another opportunity.

__

At C.C.:

"Wow Bulma I'm so jealous." Chichi squealed "I can't even imagine my Goku having enough nerve or self control to give me two hours of foreplay...." she continued dejectedly "Goku and I don't even engage in foreplay."

"You're kidding me.." Bulma couldn't believe what her friend was telling her " You mean you guys never.." Bulma made oral sex gestures.

Chichi sadly shook her head no " Bulma, let's just put it this way. Goku still blushes, giggles and turns away like a school boy when he sees me naked."

"Oh Chichi I'm soo sorry. So how do you...."

Chichi sighed "We don't do it that often, and when we do I usually have to drug him"

"WHAT!!!" 

At the quarry:

Vegeta grabbed his collar and looked at Goku's neck and saw not mark. He couldn't believe it. How could Kacarrott not be bonded to that earth woman. They had a brat together for crying out loud. They had been together for years. Did Kacarrott have more self control resisting bonds than he? Vegeta was so wrapped up in this thoughts that he didn't notice Goku gently peeling his grasp off his collar. 

"Vegeta, I like you an-all but I don't swing that way." Goku said, as he slowly floated backwards away from him.

"Baka, what are you talking about?" Vegeta spat out as he came back to reality.

"This is the fourth time you've tried to take off my shirt. I'm not sure if want to spar with you anymore." He said innocently but with a touch of fear. "You're creeping me out."

Vegeta's jaw dropped and his eyes almost popped out of his head, at the realization of what that idiot Kacarrott accused him of being. He blasted him into a mountain. Then flew to him and blasted him again "I'm not a #%^$^% yoai you $#%$^ bastard!!! I was just trying to see your bonding mark!!"

Goku slowly pulled himself out of the rubble. "My what?"

At C.C.

"It my bonding mark. You don't have one?" Bulma displayed her mark proudly. She wore a tank top so everyone could see it.

Chichi shook her head no "It looks painful"

"Oh it isn't. It feels wonderful!" Bulma moaned as she rubbed her finger across the mark. Her body twitched as it sent a feeling of ecstasy rushing through her body. "Mmmm.... Chichi, I think that's why Vegeta went to talk to your husband. He wanted to see what side effects _this_ bond has before he or I get hurt again.

"What do you mean _this _bond. How many bond are there?"

Bulma was totally shocked "Are you serious Chichi? You really don't know anything about the bonds?"

At the quarry

"What do you mean you don't know what a bond is?!!" Vegeta yelled making exaggerated hand gestures "A bond Baka! A bond!!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I don't know what you're talking about?" Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"If you don't have a bond, why the *#%@ did you stay so many years, with _that _woman!!"

"I love her."

"LOVE" Vegeta laughed bitterly. "You are so stupid Kacarrott. Love doesn't last!"

"I think your wrong, Vegeta."

"Third class... You would" Vegeta scoffed and started to fly off.

"Hey, don't you want to spar anymore?"

"No." Vegeta ki'd up and headed for home.

At C.C.

"You guys have _three _bonds?" Chichi asked

Bulma nodded and giggled " Yes we have a mental bond, a blood bond and a physical bond or bond of the body" She rubbed her mark again and shivered. "I can't believe you and Goku are not bonded Chichi. Who woulda believed that Vegeta would bond with me before Goku bonded with you! Are you sure you're not bonded?"

I twinge of jealously ran through Chichi's blood. "Yes Bulma! I'm sure Goku and I haven't bonded yet. Anyways, we don't need a bond. _We love each other"_

Bulma ran her fingers over her mark again and tilted her head back to enjoy the feelings it gave her "Mmmmm.... What Vegeta and I have is more intense than love." She said in a lusty moan.

"Bulma should I go and leave you alone with your scar!" Chichi said bitterly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me explain the bonds to you, since you haven't experienced them yet."

Chichi narrowed her eyes at Bulma. Her jealously was keeping her from being completely happy for her friend. Bulma explained the bonds to Chichi and told her the stories of how she received them. She started with the blood bond first, to clear up the mix up when they though she was being abused by Vegeta. Then she explained the physical bond. Because she liked bragging about Vegeta's skills as a lover. Chichi couldn't help but be turned on by Bulma's graphic details about their lovemaking. Bulma and Vegeta did things that she knew she could only dream of doing with Goku. When Bulma started explaining the mental bond Vegeta walked into the room. 

His face was in his usual mean stone expression. He sat in a chair directly across from Bulma and Chichi. He sat there with his arms resting on the armrest and stared at Bulma. His gaze was so penetrating and so seductive Chichi wondered how Bulma could ignore it and keep talking to her.

"Now the mental bond is.." Bulma stopped in mid sentence and looked at Vegeta. She nodded and pushed a button so a work-bot could bring Vegeta some orange juice. "Wait! Chichi before I tell you about the mental bond let me go back to the blood bond I forgot to mention the best part of that bond.."

"You mean there's more?" Chichi asked with a dumbfounded expression. 

Bulma nodded eagerly. "Yes! I age slower. My body fights viruses quicker and I heal quicker. Just like a Sayien...." 

Chichi noticed Bulma stopping in mid sentence again to look at Vegeta. She was shaking her head and making hand gestures as if she was talking to him but she wasn't uttering a word. Vegeta on the other hand was calm and still.

'Your body is _not_ reacting like a Sayiens! So stop spreading your stupid lies!' Vegeta was talking to her mentally, but he didn't move nor did he make any facial expressions that would show to any one else what he was doing.

'How can you say that Vegeta!' She pinched her bottom lip and tugged it forward 'How do you explain this. Huh!'

Vegeta slowly stood up and walked toward her. Before her got to her, he passed a desk and picked up a letter opener. 'Bulma...this his how quickly a Sayien heals' He stabbed his lower arm with the letter opener and made a deep, long cut.

Bulma and Chichi gasped with disgust at what Vegeta did and at his bloody arm. Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta who was staring at her with a smug smirk on his face and letting the blood from his wound drip into his gloved hand. Chichi ran to get something to wrap up Vegeta arm in. In less than a minute Chichi was back with a clean cloth. Because she was afraid of him, she timidly walked over to Vegeta to help him. He slowly shook his head to her, and wiped his bloody arm with his other gloved hand. Under smeared blood they could see that the wound was almost completely healed. Wide eyed in amazement, Bulma and Chichi watched as the wound heal right in front their eyes. It didn't even leave a scar. 

His gaze was on Bulma the entire time. He smirked and held out the letter opener for her to grab 'Care to see if you _really do heal like a Sayien_?'

She crossed her arms, "Hmphed" and turned her head from him.

He laughed and walked back to his seat. He took off his bloody gloves and threw them on the coffee table ~splat~

"What's going on?" A shocked Chichi asked Bulma. She was completely clueless about want just happened.

"Oh that show-off Vegeta was telling me that I don't heal like a Sayien" She turned and glared at him "Your are such a jerk!"

He laughed louder as he stared at her.

"He told you? I didn't hear him say a word!" Chichi slowly stated.

Bulma looked back at her friend "We can speak through telepathy. It's an ability acquired through the mental bond"

"Oh ....really?" Chichi said as she desperately tried to hide her jealously.

Bulma nodded and began telling her about the mental bond. As Bulma spoke Chichi's mind started to wander, and her gaze went towards Vegeta. She started thinking about the stories Bulma told her about their love making. Vegeta seemed so different to her now. Sure he was scary but now the threat of him was enticing and seductive. She started admiring his handsome features and the royal way he cared himself. She looked at Vegeta as he stared at Bulma. She wished that Goku would, just once, look at her with that same seductive intensity. Her cheeks started to blush. Vegeta's eyes whipped toward her direction and he frowned at her . She quickly turned her gaze away from him. Bulma stopped in mid sentence and looked at Vegeta as if he had said something to her, then notice the guilty looked on her friends face.

"What were you doing Chichi?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at her friend. Her voice was serious.

Chichi looked up at friend and answered in a guilty whisper "I was wishing Goku was more like Vegeta."

"Oh Chichi" Bulma felt sorry for her and embraced her friend. Vegeta laughed at her. 

"How pathetic!" Vegeta laughed louder and Chichi started to cry.

"Shut up! You ##%@ jerk!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta as she tried to soothe her friend.

Vegeta ignored her command "Chichi if you're really desiring Kacarrott to be like me, you'll be waiting an eternity....Hmm" He raised one of his eyebrows then gave her one of his seductive glares "Maybe you weren't desiring Kacarrott at all!..." He made a V shape with his index finger and middle finger, brought it to his mouth and flicked his tongue at her, mimicking oral sex . 

Chichi had raised her head to glare, at him for his last remark, just in time to see his sexual gesture. Her face turned beet red and her lower extremity started to burn with desire, _for him._

Vegeta laughed even louder as Bulma hissed at him for taunting her friend.

Chichi stood up. "Bulma, I think I better go!"

"Yes! Please do!" Vegeta did a royal waiving dismissal gesture with his hand. He was tired of her presence in his home.

"Call me. Ok?" Bulma told her friend. Chichi nodded and quickly started to leave.

"Oh Chichi" Vegeta's voice evilly chimed as he called out to her before she left completely the room "Don't bother trying to make Kacarrott bond with you. Because you have to be an _adult_ to bond with your mate."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?!" Chichi spat out. "You know as well as I do that Goku's an adult!" 

Vegeta slowly shook his no as he got up from his seat. He tapped the side of his forehead with his index finger. "You have to be an adult _mentally" _He laughed at her as she fumed and stomped away. He walked over to Bulma embraced her and kissed her neck and sucked on her scar. "I thought she would never leave." He moaned between kisses.

Bulma embraced him back. His touch was making, creating a libidinous need in her. With one of her hands she caressed the small of his back and with the other she rubbed and pressed against his member feeling it stiffen and jerk at her touch. "Mmmm....That was mean, Vegeta" She groaned.

'So.' He slid his hand up her inner thigh, under her mini skirt and into her panties. 

"AHHHH" She arched her back as his fingers caressed her folds. "Is it true?...Mmmmm... What you said about her never being able to bond with Goku?.. AHHH..AHHH"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and groaned "How should I know" He kissed her fully on the mouth.

"You're soo mean" She moaned when they parted for air.

He looked intensely in her eyes 'Would you have me any other way?'

'No... No I wouldn't' She kissed him passionately as they fell onto the couch. 

*****

Ok that was chapter 4. I know it was a bit much, but it just wouldn't be a B/V without the lemon would it? Anyways it fit with the story so I decided to leave it in. I don't really want comments about this chapter. I'm kinda embarrassed by it. But if you feel you must... tenshi@peoplepc.com

Oh before I forget I don't own any thing that deals with Dragon Balls, Z or GT I only own a computer and an active imagination. ^_~ 


	5. The Demand to be Complete

Bonds of Destiny

chapter 5

The demand to be complete

A month had went by since the third bond. Bulma and Vegeta were always around each other, making love, doing anything to fulfill their unquenchable thirst for each other. But nothing worked. Although Bulma didn't understand why; Vegeta understood completely. It was the last bond. The bond of the soul. And until they had merged their souls, neither one of them would _ever_ be able to live with out the other person again. Even though the thought of that was romantic; it wasn't healthy. They _had _to be around each other. It was more than, love, lust or even obsession; it was need. They needed each other like they needed to breathe. For one to be without the other was, literally, painful and agonizing. Vegeta couldn't train and Bulma couldn't work. And every day their need for each other grew and grew. The fourth bond seemed to demand to be completed. However Vegeta was afraid of this bond. He didn't remember much about the bonding ritual but he remembered being told that it had to be _equally wanted. _Or one will be forever tied to the desired person, and the other will be completely free. If this bond was botched, the person with the weaker desires will be completely free of the other three bonds. He wasn't sure if Bulma felt the same way about him. He wasn't sure if humans could completely and fully love another person. He wasn't worried about his feeling being weaker than Bulma's. He was absolutely sure that his feelings ran deeper than hers.... 

Vegeta peeled himself out of Bulma's grasp and got out off the bed.

"I'm going to train" He said in an (almost) absolute tone. She started to whine. "Bulma, we have to be able to be separated from each other some times. It have to train! I have yet to become a SSJ and those Android will be here in little more than a year!"

'Later?' she pleaded through her tears.

He shook his head no "I'm going to train now!" He let out a big sigh and put up his mental wall as she started to cry harder. He didn't want to share her emotions. "I know what you are feeling right now. I'm feeling it too, but we both have very important things we need to do! We have no other choice, but to ignore the pain!"

"I can't it hurts too much!" She sobbed.

Vegeta sighed again. "Bulma-chan I've never known you to be so weak!" He quickly got dressed as she cried harder. He jumped out her window, flew to his gravity room and locked himself in before his own pain made him relent and go back to her.

Vegeta stayed in the gravity room for a week. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his whole life. The first day Bulma banged on the door crying and pleading for him to come back to her for hours. "Vegeta please!!..." she cried.

Vegeta had his forehead and palms pressed against the door as he allowed his tears to stream down his face. He hated that Bulma was in so much pain. He knew pain. His whole life he had experienced pain one way or another. (Usually it was self inflicted because he has always trained his body mercilessly) However this pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. This pain was even worse than what he experienced when he was sent to hell! And he knew that Bulma.. his innocent, beautiful Bulma was going through the same thing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

He could feel the vibrations of her futile attempts to break down the door. If she wanted to, she could of used the tools she had in her lab to unhinge the door. But the pain didn't allow her to think rationally. Plus, the further she was away from him the worse the pain. (Lets not forget; they _needed_ to be near each other) 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for what ever I did.." She cried and pleaded hysterically

"There's nothing to be sorry about!" he cried "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then why are you doing this?" She sobbed. He didn't answer.

"Please Vegeta!...Come back to me!" She begged through her tears.

"I can't..." He answered dejectedly

Bulma banged and scratched at the gravity door until her hands bled. "Vegeta I'm going to die.." She slowly slid to her knees. Her hands left a blood trail on the door. "I'm going to die if you don't come back to me!" She cried in a whisper. 

Vegeta heard her. He tried to stifle his tears but failed miserably. "Bulma please try to understand.... This.. feeling... the pain is a reaction to the physical bond!.. It has too much control over us! We have to resist it and gain control of our lives!"

"No, you're wrong! ..sniff sniff I have control!... I just need you!" She hiccup through her tears and tried to convince him. "This has nothing to do with the bonds..."

"Yes it does!." He cried out softly. Her pain hurt him worse than the bond's.

"Then just let down your mental wall!...." She begged.

"I can't..."

"WHY?!!!" She interrupted. "Why are you doing this?! Don't you love me anymore?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why have you left me completely?.." Her voice was pleading. Her hot tears were burning her eyes.

"Bulma I haven't left you at all...." His melancholy saturated his voice.

"Why... why are you denying me this Vegeta?...." She cried "If you won't come out, then please put down your mental wall!!" 

"I can't.." He said dejectedly.

"Why Vegeta?!.." she cried out " What have I done to deserve this?!"

Vegeta took a deep breath to stifle back his sorrow, pain and tears but to no avail. "Bulma.. If I let down the wall you will feel my pain on top of yours!!..._I don't mind feeling your pain, _but I will not allow you to feel mine!!.. So it has to be this way..."

"For how long?" She interrupted crying hysterically. 

"I don't know."

"Vegeta PLEASE!!!" she banged on the door again "This is crazy! Just come back to me!!"

"Bulma, it has to be this way... I'm sorry." His voice was little above a whisper. He wasn't even sure if she heard him. 

Almost immediately after Vegeta spoke his last words Bulma's dad had some of his closest employees grab her and force her back into the house. She fought them with everything she had in her. She screamed and cried for Vegeta to save her from the many men who tried to, as gently as they could, bring her (kicking and screaming) back in to the house. 

Vegeta felt like he died that day. And hated himself because _he had to _allow her to go through so much pain. 

They had to sedate her after they got her in. Vegeta on the other hand got no rest. The physical pain made him wish that he did die that day.

The next day the pain made him soo sick. He vomited all day. The pain in his body was unbearable. And as he laid in the cradle position on the bathroom floor, he was afraid to think how Bulma was handling it. Lucky for her, Dr. Briefs decided to keep her sedated. 

On the third day, and just when the pain started to relent (a little) it abruptly got worse. Vegeta was informed by one of the men that helped take her into the house (on the first day) that Bulma was taken to the hospital. Even before he was told, he had already known that she had left the grounds. The pain worsened with every inch further she went away from him. They had to bring her back the very same day in fear she would die. It was good that they brought her back, for Vegeta's body was reacting and shutting down just like hers. 

The next day, Goku learned about the pain and suffering his "big sister" was going through. Bulma's mom called him. She needed answers to why Bulma was having such adverse reactions to being away from Vegeta. She figured it had something to do with him being Sayien (since she never reacted like this for Yamcha) And since Goku was the only other full blooded Sayien, she thought he may know how to cure her.

"What!! She's dieing?!"

"Yes Goku I think so!" Bulma's mom sobbed. "She keeps crying for Vegeta. She honestly believes that he's the only one who can save her..."

"Where's Vegeta?!" Goku asked in distressed voice. "Does he even know what going on?!" 

"Yes..sniff sniff he knows!" Bumla's mom sobbed. "He has locked himself in his gravity room...sniff sniff .. We're almost positive that he's going through the same thing Bulma going through.."

"He is?" Goku asked in disbelief "Then why doesn't he just go to her?"

"sniff .. He thinks that by staying away from her, they both will get better...sniff.. Goku what going on?" Her mom pleaded

"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs I don't know..."

"You don't? Don't you and Chichi ever go through this when you are apart?"

"No. Why would we?" He asked innocently.

"I just thought ...oh, I just it might be a Sayien thing.... sniff sniff"

"Hmm.... Maybe it's some kind of space disease. Chichi told me that Bulma told her, how experienced Vegeta was in the .... Well you know."

Bulma's mom gasped and almost fainted. (for two reason: she would have never expected Goku so say something like that to her. And that what he said, might be true)

"Then again.." he continued "It might have something to do with their bonds."

"Their bonds? What's that?" She stopped crying at this more pleasant sounding diagnosis. 

"Oh, Bulma didn't tell you?" He paused waiting for her answer, not taking into account that she just asked him what they were.

"Tell me what! Spit it out Goku!" She was getting impatient.

"Their bonded. Chichi told me it was a Sayien way of being eternally connected.... I guess..(Goku scratched his head)... getting bonded is like getting married without the party and the yummy food!"

Bulma's mom blinked like ten times (very hard) "Are you telling me they're married?!"

"Umm..Yep" Goku heard a noise that sounded like something falling on the ground. "Hello...Mrs. Briefs......Mrs. Briefs are you there?"

Mrs. Briefs fainted.

Goku decided to go to Capsule Corps and help Bulma. And he decided that the best way to help her was to get Vegeta out of the gravity room. So when her got there, he threatened to blow up the gravity room to get Vegeta out.

Goku's heart broke when he saw Bulma's little bloody hand prints and streaks on the gravity door. He floated to the one, circular, window in the gravity room. He saw Vegeta drag himself in front of the door and sit with his back against it. Goku chuckled to himself at Vegeta's pathetic attempt to keep him out. He could tell that Vegeta was so weak now that even Krillien, no Yamcha could take him in a fight. (Every one knows that Krillien stronger than Yamcha ^_^ )

"Move out of the way Vegeta! I'm coming in!" Goku yelled warmly.

"I'll tell you like I've told every one else, Baka! Try it and die!" Vegeta growled. 

Goku couldn't help but laugh. "Vegeta, I'm doing this for you own good...."

"And how the %$@$^ would you know?! You're not even bonded to your mate!!!" Vegeta spat out with as much venom his pain stricken body could muster.

It was a direct hit to Goku's pride. Since Chichi had learned about their bonds , she wanted to be bonded too. Everyday she tried to make it happen. He tried too. He wanted to please, her but fate or destiny seemed to be against them. 

"Vegeta! I'm coming in!" Goku yelled in a serious tone. "So you better get out of the way or I'll make a new doorway through your wall!" 

"Kacarrott, if you want Bulma to die....Then come in.." Vegeta groaned as he got up and into a fighting stance "But I promise you , before I let you kill her...._I'll kill you_! And If you even _damage_ another one of my gravity rooms _I'll kill you_!" 

Goku paid no heed to his threat, but he could tell that Vegeta was serious about protecting Bulma's health. 

"Vegeta, I'm going to let you stay in there, but if Bulma even sneezes (gets worse) I'm going to blast you out of there!"

"I'll kill you first, Baka!" Vegeta threatened as he sat back down. Just standing up exhausted most of his energy.

"I'll take my chances!" Goku laughed and shook his head as he walk back into the house to check on his big sis (Bulma) 

By the fifth day the pain relented. Not completely, but enough for him to meditate and gain control of the repercussion of the bond. By the next to days he was almost able to ignore the pain completely and train.

On the seventh day, Vegeta sat indian style in the middle of his gravity room and tried to meditate and gain complete control of the new effects of the bond. (and increase his ki. might as well train to) But thoughts of Bulma and the pain of being away from her kept interrupting his concentration. Even though, the pain of the bond was, now almost bearable. He had to stay away. He had to get control of this. _He had to train and become a SSJ_!! 

After the worst six days of her life, Bulma had decided to try to ignore her pain by creating new gadgets in her office. She accepted Vegeta's logic _and_ his decision to lock himself in the gravity. And although she hated his decision, she understood it. He was right; they needed to try to be apart. And even though its not happening as fast as she would like, the pain of being away from him was slowly going away. She missed Vegeta though, and wished that he would at least let down his mental wall. At least for a second. She wanted to know how he was handling this. She wanted to know what he was thinking. 

The more he tried to concentrate on his mediation, the more his mid kept wandering. 'I tried to prevent this from happening, yet still I couldn't escape from it!' Is this my fate.... Not to be the strongest but to be bonded to a frail weak earthling?' The thought disgusted him. 'No! I will not accept this!!' He stood up and began to speak to himself " I am Vegeta, the prince of all Sayien's. I am the strongest of them all! I will get stronger than Kacarrott, defeat him, and Kill him!!!" "And I....And I ...will.." His shoulders started to slump he tilted his head back and frowned but it looked more like a whine "And I will be bonded to that stupid Baka Human" He let out a big sigh and relented to the last bond that he had been fighting against for the last month. He no longer cared that it might be on sided. He was accepting his destiny. 

"If you could only have one thing in your life what would it be, me or all the power in the universe?" 

As if he was hearing Bulma's thoughts he remembered that question. The question she had asked him relentlessly during the last month. It drove him mad every time she would ask and demand an answer . He refused to answer it. He wasn't sure what he would choose, and that upset him. All his life he wanted to be the best, the most powerful warrior, and now he wasn't sure if that would make him happy anymore. It didn't make sense to him. How could _he _possibly even hesitate in accepting his life's desire for the chance to live forever with a human weakling?..... Then all of a sudden the answer came to him.

He looked up at her hidden camera and telepathically said 'You Bulma. I'd chose you over all the power in the universe' He hated to admit it. He hated to say it. But what he felt like was killing him, was that he knew that he meant it with everything that he was, or ever will be. 

As she worked on her newest gadget, she heard Vegeta's voice, his proclamation of his devotion and love to her. Bulma was so over joyed with happiness and love for him, she didn't even realize that her pain had disappeared completely. She swung around in her swivel chair to see Vegeta behind her but he was not in the office. She looked at her monitor and he was standing in the middle of the gravity room staring up at a camera. 

She looked quizzically at the monitor and thought 'Did you really say that Vegeta?' 

Vegeta heard her thoughts and smirked.

Instantly his mind was flooded with her thoughts, memories, experiences, dreams, feelings. Bulma was going through the same thing in her office. It was like their souls had left their bodies, switched, then melded together, and returned to their own body. But not the same condition as it was when it left. Each had shared and gave a piece of itself to the other. They were now truly eternally connected. The experience was quite overwhelming for the both of them. Vegeta had to fight the feeling to faint, so he figured that Bulma was knocked out in her office and sleeping like a baby. He was about to go and get her but decided against it.

"Nah. I'll go get her later. Right know I need to train."

It was a strange feeling. Instead of being consumed by his feelings for her, and thoughts of her, and having the desire to always be near/ in her, like he was experiencing trying to resist the bond, he felt more calm, relaxed an complete. He now knew that what he felt for her; she felt for him. He didn't have to be near her to feel like they were together. Their souls were intertwined. They were never apart. Vegeta smirked. Now that his mind was clear, the pain was gone, and the last bond was successfully completed, he could think about more important things.... like becoming more powerful than Kacarrott. Mooawwwhahahahahah ^_^ 

****

Ok that was chapter 5. Did you like it? I know it was short, but it was much shorter before it read it over to edit it. ^_~ tell me what you think ok? I'll respond I promise. tenshi@peoplepc.com

Oh before I forget. I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Balls , Z, GT. I only own a computer and an active imagination. 


	6. A New Prince in the Midst

Bonds of Destiny

chapter 6

A new prince in the midst

After the month of not training because of the third and fourth bond Vegeta decided that it would be more beneficial for him to go and train on a different planet...

"Why?" Bulma whined as she grabbed his arm when he started to get out of bed.

"There are too many distractions here!" He growled and looked at the grasp she had on his arm, then looked at her.

She understood the unspoken hint and let him go. "Vegeta. I promise I won't bother you! Just... please don't leave!"

"You don't bother me woman. You distract me!" He went to his closet and picked out his old tattered uniform and put it on. 'I'm leaving tomorrow and that final!' (He had gotten more muscular since the last time he had worn it, and wanted to make sure it still fit comfortably)

Bulma fell back on the bed an cried. "Then, when will you come back?" She sobbed.

"When I'm a SSJ!" He answered in an agitated, absolute tone. 

Bulma sulked deeper into the bed. sniff sniff "Don't you have to have a pure heart to become a SSJ?"

"I do have a pure heart!" He said in a sadistically calm tone, and gave her a malicious smirk. 'Pure evil'

She looked around the room looking for another excuse to keep him training on earth. "You can't leave!... What if I'm pregnant?!"

"You're not! So don't even go there!" He growled, crossed his arms and frowned at her, shaking his head slowly.

"How would you know?! It's my body! And we _have _been making love like jack rabbits!"

"Because it's up to me!" He stated absolutely, and looked down arrogantly at her. "We won't have a brat until _I _decide it's time!"

"Nani?"

He smirked. "Woman, I can control everything about my body. So what makes you think I can't control that?"

Bulma fell back on the bed, defeated. Then popped back up with new determination. "Well you're not going to leave in that uniform are you? It's all broken and ripped!"

Vegeta turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror. She was right. His uniform looked awful. It even had the holes in it that told the story of how Freza killed him. Vegeta hung his head in shame. It was not so long ago, but sometimes (like now) he would forget all about that other life. It was like he had started anew when he was wished back with the dragon balls.

"I'll make you new uniforms if you just stay a couple more days!" She pleaded. 

After a long pause "Fine." He took off the old uniform and tossed it to her. He went back to his closet and put on a pair of tight spandex shorts and walked out his room. 'Remember woman, you promised not to bother me.'

Bulma sighed out in relief "At least I have a few more days."

It took four days for her to analyze the materials in the uniform. Two more days to find, and substitute the necessary materials. And another day to successfully put them together. She wasn't taking this long on purpose but she could tell that Vegeta was getting impatient. 

'Bulma'

'Yes' Bulma worked on Vegeta's new uniform not even looking up to see if Vegeta was around. She was used to the mental bond and knew that he could talk to her from anywhere in the world.

"Bulma"

"Eep" Shocked that he was so close, she whipped around to face him. "Vegeta you scared the crap out of me!.. Sheesh you know I hate it when you sneak up on me! How hard is it to..."

  
"Would you _SHUT UP_!" He interrupted in a growl "All I want to know is if you finished my uniforms!"

"Unless you maintain low tones with me, I'm not going to tell you!" She yelled putting her hands on her hips. Vegeta growled at her, and clenched and unclenched his fist.

He took a deep breath and calmly asked her in his usual grumpy voice. "Have you finished my uniforms yet?"

"Better" She said smugly and giggled as she saw the anger flash in his eyes "No! There not finished yet. But before you get all upset, I want you to know that the materials your old uniform was made out of, is almost impossible to duplicate! Most of the materials used to create it, are not even heard of on this planet!"

"So what are you saying? You can't make it?" His patients were wearing thin.

"No. What I'm saying is that you are lucky I'm a genius!" She turned and picked up two pieces of blue fabric. "Here's the original fabric and here's mine. Do you want to see the similarities?" She held out the fabric to him. She was really proud of her work.

"I can see it just fine woman." He stated in an unimpressed tone, and didn't to even attempt to really look at it. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door archway. He took pleasure when he saw the flash of anger flash in _her _eyes this time.

Her blood was starting to boil but she tried to hide her anger as she continued to speak. "I changed the design of your uniform. Do you mind?"' She asked sarcastically. She didn't care if he did. She liked her design better.

He shrugged his shoulders, telling her he could care less.

Her blood was boiling now. She gritted her teeth and spoke. "Here's a picture of what it will look like!" She held it up for him to see it. He barely took his gaze off her long enough to even glance at it. This act coincidentally made her even more angry. 

He smirked when her face turned pink with rage. He was doing this on purpose. 'When will it be finished?' He mentally asked in a royal authoritative tone.

"Tomorrow" She huffed.

'Fine' He turned to leave but stop in his tracks and began to speak. "Before I go, I want you to make a minor adjustment to the design of the uniform." He turned back around to face her.

"Oh, are you telling me that you actually saw what it looked like?" She asked him sarcastically.

He ignored her sarcasm and began his instructions "I want you to put a collar on the uniforms, and I want it to come up to... about hear" He placed his hand at the mid of his neck. "Will that be a problem?" He raised one of his brows.

"No Vegeta that won't be a problem" She was surprised and happy that he did actually see her design. "Actually I think that will look really nice."

He nodded his head back and turned to leave. She turned around and started on her work again. Only a minute had passed before she realized the reason for the change in the design.

'VE-GE-TA!!!!' She mentally screamed as loud as she could.

Vegeta almost instantly appeared back in the doorway. His eyes were pressed tight and he was tightly gripping the top of his head "Woman if you scream like that again, I swear I'll blast you into the next dimension!"

She was fuming. "Tell me Vegeta! Why do you want a collar on this uniform? None of your other uniforms had a collar!!" Her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"No particular reason! _Woman!" _He yelled glaring back at her."I just want a collar." His voice sounded so calm it was scary. But Bulma wasn't afraid.

"No! You wanted a collar so you could hide your bonding scar!!" She spat our bitterly.

His eyes grew wide. (The jig was up)

"This might come as a surprise to you, but _I'm not stupid_!" Her eyes began to water up. " I can't believe you! Are you so ashamed to be bonded with me that you would cover up the symbol of our love?"

'The only thing I'm ashamed of is not being able to turn SSJ yet! And that will soon be remedied!' He mistakenly spewed out before he had the chance to put up his mental wall and keep that bit of info to himself.

"Then why don't you want to show off your scar? I do. All the time..." sniff "It's not like you got that scar in a battle..." 

"Exactly!" He interrupted. "Woman, I have been in hundreds of battles, all of which have left no scars on my body what-so-ever! And your weak, pathetic bite have has left a permanent damage on my skin!" He turned his head away from her and mentally said to her in a more loving tone. 'No, I don't mind the bond. Nor do I mind the scar. But this is between you and me.' Then he turned his gaze back to her, narrowed his eyes and roared. "No one else has to know our business! So put the @#@$ collar on my uniform, before you make me angry!!!"

"You don't have to get loud Ve-ge-ta! All you had to say was you wanted a $%$^ collar! You didn't have to bite my head off!!"

He paused before he spoke. He couldn't believe what she just said. "That's what I've been telling you to do for the last....GRRRRRRR.. forget It!" Vegeta stomped out of her lab. But before he left the room completely, he turned and shook his finger at her. "Just be sure to put that collar on my uniform! WOMAN!!!" He then left her lab quickly.

"I said I will! And stop calling me WOMAN!" 

'WOMAN!' He mentally shouted just to aggravate her. 

Bulma stomped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms and screamed. "Your impossible Vegeta! DO YOU HEAR ME!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

****

The day needed to finish Vegeta's uniforms went by way too quickly for Bulma. She knew that when they were done, Vegeta would leave to resume his training on another planet.

"Please don't leave just yet, Vegeta" she pleaded as she gave him the capsules that contained a dozen new uniforms.

He just stared at her. The expression on his face was cold, but she could read his eyes like a book. She knew that leaving was just as hard on him as it was on her. 

"Just one more night" She whispered and kissed his ear. He relented with a smirk.

In the middle of their love making Bulma asked Vegeta for a favor...

"Vegeta" she moaned as he pumped inside her.

Vegeta grunted into her hair.

"I want a baby" She was barely able to moan it out.

Vegeta stopped his thrusts and lifted his head up, so he could see her face. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been so serious in my whole life." She stated in an absolute tone and gazed deep into his eyes.

Vegeta just frowned at the thought of a child. He wasn't ready to raise a brat yet.

"I've been hoping that I would get pregnant for along time now." Her breathing was still heavy from all their physical activity. "I didn't know that it was all up to you."

His frowned deepened "Of course _you_ want to have a brat! Because I'm the one who's going to be raising it!"

"_As if I'd allow you to have sole responsibility in raising our child_!" She said in a dumbfounded angry tone. "Who knows what kind of spoiled monster it'll turn out to be!"

Vegeta smirked than asked "Then who's going to raise it?" in a condescending tone. 

"ME!"..(duh) "Me and you.. Together!"

He looked at her like that was the strangest concept he had ever heard, in his entire life.

"Don't Sayien mother's take responsibility in raising their kids?" She asked quizzically.

Vegeta shook his head. "Unless you were a Royal or a bonded lowerclass you didn't have a mother...Usually the fathers DNA was combined with an unknown females at a gene bank."

"Oh... But you had a mother. Didn't she help raise you?"

Vegeta's brow forked as he shook his head no. "It was forbidden to have split loyalties"

"Split loyalties!!!.." She spat our angrily "Vegeta, that's ridiculous! It's possible to have a relationship with both your parents without choosing sides. 

He looked at her skeptically. 

"Vegeta I don't care what you say! I want a baby!! And you better not deny me this!!!" Bulma knew that Vegeta was about to say no to her request, and was furious.

Vegeta had to do a double take when her rage exploded. He smiled. (not smirked) "Yes ma'am" He said playfully. She was absolutely beautiful to him when she was angry.

She narrowed her eyes to him. She was still angry, and by his response she thought he was mocking her. "I'm serious Vegeta!" she growled.

"I know" He laughed. "What would you like, A boy or a Girl?"

"Are you serious?" She asked happily amazed.

He gave her a cocky wink.

"Surprise me!! I'll be happy as long as it has ten fingers, ten toes.."

"And a tail." He finished her sentence for her and pecked a kiss on her nose.

She blinked twice very hard. "I forgot you used to have a tail.." She giggled "We'll have to get the babies removed"

He slowly began his motions on top of her again. 'We'll see.' He moaned, as he sucked on her scar and increased the pace of their love making. A blue white light began to surround his body. This was going to be the most intense love making either of them ever had.

****

Early that morning, Vegeta woke Bulma up to tell good-bye. Even though she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, she cried anyway.

"Shhh" he lovingly hushed her, and kissed her tears. "You have to be in good spirits or you'll distress the baby." He unwrapped her from their sheets and cradled her in his arms.

"Huh" She looked up at him. Her head was resting on his chest.

"The baby." He smiled warmly at her. "Have you forgotten already?"

sniff sniff "I'm pregnant?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes" (duh) He smirked.

"Already?"

"Yes woman" He pecked a kiss on her forehead "Already." He lifted her up and put her back on the bed. 

He started to walk towards the bedroom door. He turned and spoke before he left. "Whether I'm a SSJ or not I will be back for the birth of our child."

She tried to stifle her cries but couldn't. 'I love you' she sobbed.

He nodded and left. About five minutes later Bulma heard his space craft power up and fly towards outer space. She just fell back in their bed and cried until she couldn't cry any more. Hours had passed then days. Her parents tried to comfort her but to no avail. Bulma stayed in that depressed state for almost a week. Until..

'Bulma'

"What?" She answered out loud, in a dejected tone. She was sort-of-out-of-it, due to her depression. 

'I can't hear you woman! If you want to speak to me, you better do it mentally!'

'Vegeta?!!'

'Who else would it be?' He asked with a bit of an attitude. 

'Where are you?'

'What does it matter?! I'm not on Earth!' Vegeta felt that was a stupid question. Even if he told her, she wouldn't even begin to know where he was.

'I just want know!! Sheesh.. Why do you always have to be so difficult?!' Her depression was replacing itself with anger.

He paused before he answered. 'I'm in the Donnaray cluster'

'Now was that so hard?!.... Umm Where's that?' 

(pause... another stupid question) He growled his answer. 'About five galaxies from where Planet Vegeta used to be!'

'Oh..' (She had no clue where he was.) 'Is everything ok? Are you ok?'

'No and no! Bulma you've got to calm down! My mental wall can only take so much! Your sorrow is affecting my training and the longer you carry on like this, the longer it'll take me to reach SSJ and the longer I'll be away from you!!'

At his words, Bulma started to sob. 'I'm so sorry Vegeta *sniff sob sniff* It's just that I can't live without you!'

'Bulma, you will never be without me!' He growled in a more compassionate tone. 'But if you don't get a hold-of yourself you'll never be able to talk to me when you want to, because I'll always have my mental wall up!'

'You always have it up anyway! sniff sniff Because you're always training!!!' She sobbed.

'Woman, if it will stop your blubbering, I will not train for the full 24 _earth _hours a day. Choose a time, and that's when I'll take my break! We can talk then!'

'Really?!' She stopped crying.

'Yes' he growled. 'Better yet, why don't I just meet you in your dreams while you sleep!'

'You can do that?' She asked amazed.

'Dreams are only seen in the minds eye, right? Of course I can do it!'

'Tonight?' She asked eagerly.

'Only if you let me train in peace!'

'Ok Vegeta!' Her mental voice happily chimed. 'I'm better now!'

'Ahh hmm we'll see' He said skeptically. 

'Vegeta.... I love you'

(long pause) 'iloveyoutoo' His mental wall instantly went up after he sped through his terms of endearment.

Bulma was excited by the idea that Vegeta could visit her in her dreams. "Thank Kame for this mental bond!!" She sang to herself and danced around the room. She no longer felt alone. Just speaking to him made her feel a hundred times better. Soo she really couldn't wait until tonight!

She decided to go to bed early, around 9pm. But she quickly found out that she couldn't get to sleep. She kept opening her eyes every five minutes. She couldn't help it. She had butterflies in her stomach. And her mind kept racing with ideal _dream _locations to meet her prince. At around 3:45am she found herself staring at the clock watching the minutes go by, and sighed dejectedly. As much as she tried, she still couldn't get to sleep. She sat up and screamed. "It's not fair!" And angrily raked her hands through her silky blue hair. She was tempted to go down stairs, to the infirmary, and get some sleeping pills! She plopped her head back on her pillow and forced her eyes shut. After about a minute, she shut her eyes tighter and gritted her teeth. She couldn't relax. She felt like a kid on Christmas eve waiting for Christmas morning! "I've missed him! I just know it!" she sobbed "He probably got tired of waiting for me and started training again!" Then she heard him.

'Bulma'

'Vegeta!?'

'Where are you?' He asked in an uncharacteristic calm loving tone.

'In our room' She whined.

(he paused) He sighed out. 'I know you're in our room, Baka. I thought you were going to meet me in your dreams.'

She started to sob. 'I can't get to sleep... sniff, hiccup, sniff.. I'm too excited!'

He started to laugh. 'Well then, I guess tonight, we talk!'

'You're not upset?'

'At you?..' He said playfully. 'Never. Just calm down. Ok?'

'Ok... sniff'

For the next three nights they talked. Bulma's excitement at the thought of sharing her dreams with Vegeta kept her from getting to sleep in time to meet him. It wasn't until she passed out from pure exhaustion that she was able to meet him in the dream realm. 

It truly was a Kame given blessing that she had a mental bond with Vegeta. She was amazed that when she was with him, in the dream world, she actually _felt_ like she was with him. It was just like when her mind made her feel Goku's attack. Her mind, made her body feel Vegeta's embrace, kiss, and other loving ministrations ^.~. Without this bond, she wouldn't have been able to be separated from him for this long. Especially now that she was pregnant.

Luckily, the months of her pregnancy and their separation, passed quickly. And every day she seemed to show a little more. She loved being pregnant; even though, her pregnancy was a difficult one. Her face had a healthy happy glow. Her skin was clear, her hair and her finger nails grew quickly and strong. By the seventh month of her pregnancy her hair was past her hips. It was so shiny and healthy and beautiful that every one would touch it and comment on how jealous they were for not having hair like hers too. She looked absolutely radiant. The only thing that look odd about her were her eyes. The pregnancy made them take on the trade mark teal pupil-less appearance of a SSJ. Vegeta told that her that her eyes did that because she was bonded with a Sayien Prince, and her body was announcing the birth of the next Prince of the Sayien race. In all honesty, he didn't know why her eyes turned teal. Maybe it was an omen of the future.

Unfortunately, along with being a ravishing expectant mother, she was always sick. It was more than morning sickness, she was sick the entire day. Just the smell of food would make her nauseated. She had to pee all the time. Her legs and her back hurt all the time. And she couldn't swallow her own spit. I was quiet disgusting, but she had to keep spiting in a tissue. Her tiny feet were so swollen, she had to were sandals all the time. And her emotions were on haywire. But most of all, the baby was so strong. She was sure that she was going to have some internal damages, on most of her vital organs, before she came to full term. Amazingly through all this pain, she was still a happy pregnant person. She wanted this baby. And she had a good husband that kept his promise to meet her every night, in her dreams no matter how hard he was training or how close he was to SSJ. (as long as she wasn't overly emotional. He didn't like sharing emotions. He didn't even like his own emotions) So since they only shared a limited time of each day together, she decided not to tell him how rough her pregnancy was. She didn't want him to stress about it.

By the middle of the eighth month she started to freak out.

'Vegeta you're not going to be home in time for the baby's birth... sob.. Your too far away!' Bulma cried. She was to upset to sleep and meet him in her dreams. So they were just having a mental conversation. 

'What are you taking about? I'm only a month away. I have plenty of time!'

'Nuh uh! There are only 3 trimesters! Three! That's only nine months! He's going to be born in about two weeks and your not even going to be there!'

(there was long pause) 'Bulma is that what the doctors said?' He didn't realize that it only took humans nine months to be fully formed. 

She paused before she answered. 'No. But they're idiots!! They freaked out when they saw our son's tail on the ultrasound....Can you believe that they actually called NASA!! I think they wanted to cut me open and dissect our baby!!"

'WHAT!!!!' Vegeta's voice was a mixture of rage and fear for his wife and child's safety.

'Don't worry, I ran out of there as fast as I could and had daddy call the President!! They put me and the baby under national protection!!'

'Are you sure you're safe?' His voice sounded really concerned. 'I'll come back if you're not!'

She paused before she answered, for she desperately wanted him back home. But she also knew how important this training was. 'Yes.. I'm safe' she sighed dejectedly.

Vegeta stayed quiet. He was proud of her. He knew how much she wanted him home. Part of him wanted to go home too. That's why he asked her. But she understood the importance of his training and that made him love and respect her more. 'Bulma'

'Yes'

'You have about two and a half more months left'

'WHAT!!' she screamed in complete horror .'_Please _tell me you're joking!'

'No. I have no reason to give you any false information.' His voice became concerned. 'Why, is something wrong?' 

She paused before she answered 'No. Nothings wrong.' (she lied. The baby felt it was killing her and she wanted it out A.S.A.P.)

'Well, ok then,..(he paused) You know what time it is'

'Good night Vegeta.... I Love you' She happily chimed. 

'Yeah' He sighed and put up his mental wall.

What Bulma didn't know was that Vegeta was going through the same pains of pregnancy that she was going through. He had morning sickness, nausea at the smell of food, he spit all the time, his back hurt, his feet were swollen, and his body could feel her pain each time the baby kicked her. _And_ he felt like he had to pee _all- the- time_.(even when he really didn't have to go at all) It was like _he _was pregnant himself. Although, _he_ didn't know that! He didn't know what the HFIL was going on with him. He had no earthly _or Sayien _idea that his pains were directly linked to his bonds with Bulma. He _thought _he had some kind of space virus. So decided to go to an infirmary at the next fueling dock. 

The next fueling dock was on Planet Revue. This planet also had one the best hospitals in that galaxy; although, only the extremely rich or royalty were ever admitted to be patients. Since Vegeta was both, there was no problem. (Being a Sayein Prince and working for Freza all those years, Vegeta had saved a pretty large nest egg) The only thing that was a problem was Vegeta's notorious reputation. All the doctors were deathly afraid of him. They also knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they brought him bad news. Eventually, (after the hundredth game of rock, paper, scissors) A lone brave doctor stepped in to the medical chambers where Vegeta was being held. Timidly the doctor walked threw the double doors. He saw Vegeta standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and scowling.

"What the %#&@ took so long!" Vegeta demanded to know with royal authority.

The doctor froze in his place and bit his bottom lip. He was of the Berrian race and their chemical make up made it impossible for him to lie to the Prince. "Um.. Um.." He started to stutter.

"For get it!" Vegeta angrily shook his head. "Just proceed with your examination!"

Slowly the doctor raised his hand. The servants in the shadows of the room appeared and began to undress Vegeta. This action did not shock Vegeta. He had servants all his life, which did such menial task as dress and undress him. He was a prince as well as a warrior and demand to be treated as such. Even on freza's ships. It wasn't until he decided to stay on Earth, did he give up all the spoils and pampering of royalty. But even there, to a large degree he demanded respect and servitude. It was a good thing that the Briefs had tons of work-bots to wait on him, or he would have left that planet for good long before he bonded with Bulma.

The doctor proceed first with a routine physical. "Mmm hmmm .. Well your Highness, every thing looks fine! You seem to be as fit as a fidd...." He stopped mid sentence when he glanced a Vegeta's displeasure.

"I demand another physician!" Vegeta ordered roughly. "You're incompetent!" 

The doctor started to defend his medical capabilities until he noticed Vegeta raising his hand and start forming a ki ball. It was about 15 min before another brave soul tiptoed in to the room. He did a routine physical and came up with the same conclusion. "Umm, Sire you appear to be healthy.." He didn't even finish his sentence before he noticed Vegeta's frown and ran out of the room.

Vegeta was getting very up set. And he had to go to the bathroom again. When he walked out of the bathroom, an older doctor was in the room waiting for him.

"Prince Vegeta, Its been a long time." He smiled.

Vegeta nodded but he was in no mood for pleasantries. He just wanted a competent doctor, and his medicine to cure whatever virus he had. This doctor however was one of the best, in the known universe. He used to be Vegeta's personal physician, while on Freza's ships.

"So, you think you have a virus, my Liege?" The doctor spoke in a tone that expressed humility. He needed information to find out what was wrong with the prince. And he could tell by Vegeta's face that the next one who told him that he was fine would be blasted into the next dimension. 

"I don't _think,_ I know!!!" Vegeta growled in an authoritative tone. 

The doctor nodded in agreement. He had known the prince for years and he knew the best way do keep your life was to agree. "What symptoms have you had?"

Vegeta told him about everything his body was going though.

"And how long have you had these symptoms?" He asked amazed. He was shocked that with so many symptoms, his physicals revealed that he was healthy.

"About eight months."

"I see." He wrote some notes down. "And how long have you been back in space, my Liege?"

"About nine months."

"Forgive me for all the questions, Sire, but where were you before you came back in space?" He could tell that Vegeta was almost out of patients and wanted a diagnosis.

Vegeta growled. He _was o_ut of patients. "On earth!"

The doctors eyes lit up. He was starting to understand what was going on. "Your Majesty, for give me for my impertinence...." He took a long scared pause before he decided to ask the next question "Were you sexually active while on Planet Earth?"

Vegeta scowled at that personal question. And his ki rose tremendously. "What are you saying?!! That I've acquired some type of Earthen STD?!!!" He roared.

"No Sire! That's not what I'm saying at all!" The doctor quickly and calmly walked over to the prince and pulled down the collar of his hospital gown and looked at his neck. "Ahhh,... Just as I thought."

Vegeta hit his hand away and glared daggers at him. His bond was none of his business.

"Your Highness...." The doctor began as he rubbed his now injured hand and arm. "I'm sure you already know this, but your wife is pregnant and .."

"Of course I know this!" Vegeta spat out. 'What the *&%@ was he trying to say! That Bulma was just another unfaithful human, pregnant with another mans child!!!!.' He was about one second from blasting this idiot doctor.

"Sire.." The doctor quickly began to explain before he was killed by the now furious Prince Vegeta. "Your wife is pregnant and the bonds that you two share, is making your body respond to the exact same physical trauma, she is going through!"

"WHAT!!" He had no idea that Bulma had been through so much pain these past eight months. She had never told him. 

"Yes, you are sharing her feelings and physical pain." The doctor stated in a calmer tone.

"But I keep my mental wall up!" His eyes narrowed angrily. "How.. Why Am I still affected!!"

The doctor bit on his thumb nail then began to speak. "Does she keep up hers?"

"Of course not! Why would she!" Vegeta spat out. He wasn't sure if he questioning her fidelity. (he wasn't) 

"Then I believe that's the cause of your suffering." The doctor raised his uni-brow in hopes that this action would help Vegeta understand "Her feelings are seeping through your wall."

Vegeta just stood there dumbstruck. This made sense. Bulma did have the control when it came to emotions. And no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he could always feel her pain like it was his own.

"Sire, if you ever want to feel healthy again, you're going to have to tell her to put up her mental wall and _keep it up_."

Vegeta's facial expression looked as if what the doctor said, was the absolute stupidest thing he had ever heard in his life and spat out "Then explain to me how the *&%@ am I supposed to _speak to her_, if she has her wall up!" By his own words and the agitation in his voice, he revealed that he was more upset by that bit of advice than he would have liked to admit. Even to himself. "_Can't you just prescribe me some medicine!!"_

"My prince," the doctor stated in an apologetic tone "There _is_ no medicine to cure what you have. It's not an illness. It's a bond."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and thought. '_It's not an illness_? .....Hmph.... Speak for yourself!!'

"Just tell her to put up her wall. It's only for two more months." 

"Forget it!!" He did a royal dismissal gesture with his hands to the doctor. 'I can _deal_ with two more months of this!' He thought to himself as the servants appeared out of the shadows to dress him. 'Even if I wanted to tell her to put it up (which he didn't,) how could I? She depends on our conversations and meetings every night in the dream world. Moreover, how can I tell her that I don't want to experience the _joys _( yeah right) of her pregnancy with her.' This doctor didn't know her. Bulma was a master when it came to laying on a guilt trip.

****

It was about two days before Vegeta had to start on his journey back to Earth. He had relentlessly trained for almost 10 months and still he wasn't a SSJ. So many times he was close, only to be stopped from exhaustion, the pregnancy bond sickness, or the promise he made, on his honor, to Bulma. (to meet her in her dreams) This night was no exception. It was the worse day of pregnancy pain he ever had. He was tired, hungry (but couldn't eat because the smell of food made him sick), and he felt like he had to go to the bathroom all-the-time, when he really didn't have to go at all. But worse of all he still wasn't a SSJ!!!!

'Bulma' he called out into her mental voidness. 

Instantly a whole world appeared around him. It was all girly and lovey dovey. The sight of it turned his stomach but he was used to it. She was mushy like that. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned to face her. She was hovering above him. She had huge beautiful white angelic wings coming out of her back. She wore a sheer sleeveless gown that was made out of diamond fabric. (it's a dream remember ^_~)

'Looking for me?' She playfully and lovingly chimed.

Instantly large black angelic wing appeared on Vegeta back. And his uniform turned into a black toga.

'I don't want to wear this!' He growled as he pinched the fabric of the toga.

She poked out her lip and made a pouty face. Vegeta relented with a sigh. Bulma beamed. Vegeta spoiled her and always let her have her way (As long as they were in private. _no one and I mean NO ONE was_ allowed to know how much power she wielded over him)

He held out his arms and Bulma flew into them. He kissed her passionately. When they parted he stared intensely at her face with loving eyes. He always stared at her, as if it were the first time he'd seen her in years. She loved it when he looked at her like that. She stared into his eyes with so much love and devotion that sometimes her gaze would overwhelm him. He didn't understand how she could possibly love him so much. She wondered the same thing about him. She often asked herself what had she done to deserve so much happiness. It was their dream world and Vegeta looked happy as he smiled warmly at her.

'You look pleased today!' she chimed 'Did you become a SSJ?'

He kept his smile and slowly shook his head no, even though her question ripped at his soul. 

'Oh.' She tried to hide her disappointment. 'I'm sure you'll become one soon'

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. In all honesty, when he was with her, he didn't care. He only took one hour of each day to be with her, and that also was the hour in which he rested. The remainder of the day, he trained relentlessly. 

'Vegeta.. bet you can't catch me!' She chided in a giggle and flew off.

Vegeta flapped his wings and flew off to catch her. It didn't take long though. Her giggling slowed her down, and made it difficult for her to concentrate on flying. He held her close and with his mental prowess, he made their wings disappear. Then the whole scenery changed. They were in the bed chamber of a magnificent palace. 

'Wow!' She said as she looked around. She ran to one of the floor to ceiling windows and looked out. The scenery was absolutely gorgeous. The sky was burgundy in color with cream puffy clouds. And before her and as far as her eye could see, laid a magnificent, perfectly, manicured garden. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The grass was sliver and glistened and sparkled, The trees were large and magnificent. They looked like giant bonsai's, there were labyrinths of all sorts, and there were thousands of exotic flowers. All of which sparkled and shined like precious jewels.

Vegeta slowly walk to her. He softly chuckled as he watched her press her hands and face on the window. She was trying to take in his entire mentally scenery. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her on the back of her neck until his kisses reached her scar. He was in the mood and he was ready for her to be too. 

She turned in his arms so that she was facing him. 'Vegeta' She moaned as she titled her head to the side so that his mouth had better access to her scar. 'Where are we?'

'We're on Vegetasii' He libidinously answered in a moan. As Vegeta sucked on her scar he gathered up her dress in his hands until he could feel the silky skin of her legs. He caressed her legs and then slowly and teasingly caressed the inner portion of her thighs. 

Bulma's eyes shot open. She could feel both of his hands caressing her legs but the sensuous caressing of her innermost region was being ministrated by... She looked down to see what it was. His tail. A sensuous smirk came on her face and she wrapped one of her legs around his waist to allow better entry to that furry foreign appendage. She caressed it and stroked it as it caressed and penetrated her. She could tell by Vegeta heavy breathing, moans, and the way he buried his face in her hair at the base of her neck that he was about to cum. So was she. It felt so good. She started to wish his tail wasn't cut off. Then he stopped. He looked at her deep in her eyes and slowly shook his head no .

'Not yet' He whispered seductively.

Unlike Vegeta who liked to take his time, Bulma wanted to get started with the love making. But Vegeta _always_ had to engage in foreplay. So Bulma used her mental ability to make their clothes disappear. He chuckled at her impatience, then moaned hungrily as she ravished his scar with her mouth and caressed and stroked his tail with her hands. He lifted her up over his head, wrapped her legs around his neck/shoulders and leaned her up against the large intricately designed floor to ceiling window and slowly inserted his tongue inside of her. 

The coolness of the window pane made Bulma shiver but Vegeta's insertion made her burn with desire. She looked down at him and watched him and his tongue as it explored every crevice of her womanhood. She loved watching him ravish her between her legs. His eyes were closed. He was enjoying the taste of her. The scent of her. And the feel of her in his mouth. He looked so libidinously content and satisfied. She had to fight the urge to shut her eyes. Vegeta could do things with his tongue that weren't humanly possible. She wanted to watch him make oral love to her. His face started to look more intense as the penetrations of his tongue increased it's speed and its thrust increase its force. Then his eyes shot open and looked up at her with a seductive gaze. He smirked. It was his turn to watch her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and grabbed a hold of it as she pushed his face and his tongue deeper inside her. She was cumming. She couldn't control her natural urge to tightly shut her eyes as she arched her back and relented to a powerful orgasm. Her screams of ecstasy were music to his ears, and he increased the intensity of his oral ministrations. He wanted her to cum again. But she knew what he was doing and begged for him to stop. He hadn't even started making love to her yet and at this rate she was going to die from too much pleasure. He slowly put her down but not completely. He wanted to feel himself inside of her. He wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them in place with his tail. Slowly and teasingly he slid himself inside her. She whimpered for she was already tender from her last orgasm but she didn't, and wasn't going to deny him. It was such tight fit. She always gasped when he inserted himself inside her. It's always like her first time with him. She wiped her juices off his face and kissed him passionately. He started to build a rhythm in his thrust. Slow and gentle at first, then with her urges faster and more forceful. She matched and met his thrust. He slowly closed his eyes when she started to suck hard, on his scar. He was grateful for what she doing, and he knew why she was doing it. For when she did that, it magnified the intensity of the feeling she was giving his member. And he had to hurry if he was to get any satisfaction tonight. For their hour was almost up. He could now feel his own orgasm coming. Then it happened... 

'WHAT THE @$%^#^!!!!' He mistakenly dropped Bulma as he was brought to his knees from a sharp blow in his stomach (it felt like someone ki blasted his internal organs) Slowly he opened his eyes to see Bulma with her arms wrapped around her flat tummy 'Bulma!' He gasped and ignored his own pain to tend to her. He slowly sat her up. 

She had tears streaming down her face 'I'm ok' She whispered. Her pain was clearly audible.

'No your not! I know, because if felt it too. And it hurt like HFIL!!' He cupped the side of her face in his hand and wiped some of her tears away with his thumb. He kissed her and whispered 'I always feel it.' He gathered her in his arms and brought her to the humongous bed. He sat and cradled her in his lap and rocked her as if she were a baby. He comforted her like this until he knew that her pain subsided. (and he knew when it did because when his pain stopped, hers would have too.) 

She rested her head on his shoulder and weakly looked up at him, when the pain went away. He was staring lovingly at her.

'Did you say that you _always _feel it?' She asked in a hoarse whisper.

He didn't answer her nor did he change the loving expression on his face. 'Are you ok?' he whispered.

She nodded and slowly sat up, in his lap. She looked deep into his eyes as she asked him her question. 'You _always_ feel it?' She said softly.

Once again he didn't respond to her question, but that was ok. Bulma knew how to read the tattle tale shimmers in his eyes like a book. Her body stiffened at the answer they gave her.

'So I see...' she said dejectedly 'Now I know why you haven't reached SSJ...' She leaned her face closer to his and gently and kissed him. 'I'm still distracting you.' And with that she disappeared.

He tried to grab her disappearing form. 'Bulma' He called out and ran searching around the enormous room, hoping that she was playing that cat and mouse game he loved so much. At the realization that she was gone, Vegeta slowly sulked in to a large plush chair. He was alone in the enormous, beautifully ornate, Vegetaen Royal bedroom chamber. 'Don't do this, Bulma!' He whispered to himself. Then old familiar emotion began to surface. He hadn't felt it since he was a child. It was the same feeling he felt when he learned that his planet blew up. This feeling was an enigma to him then, but now he knew exactly what it was. He started to scream as it started to overwhelm him.

~~~

Bulma woke up from her sleep when she disappeared off of Vegeta's lap. She was crying hysterically. She was just about to make the hardest decision of her life and wasn't sure if she had the strength to do it. Then she heard Vegeta's soul wrenching screams in her mind, and felt his pain in her soul. For _he_ knew what she was about to do. Her heart started to race but it wasn't because of her own emotions; it was Vegeta's. His feeling's started to overwhelm her. And she now knew exactly how he felt every time she took control of the mental bond, and made him experience her emotions. She also knew that this was the reason he wasn't a SSJ yet. She hated herself for what she was going to do to him. For what she was already doing to him. And what she was keeping him from, his chance to be the best. But moreover, She hated herself because she had to make him relive the feeling that he hated above all other feelings. The loss of control.

~~~

Vegeta felt it when she put up her mental wall. He couldn't believe it. Not once, since they had these bonds had she put up her wall! And until know he didn't know how comforting it was to know that she was always there. But now he was alone. Millions of miles away from her . And he had now way to communicate with her. Then just like when he was a child, a second emotion surfaced after the loss on control. Fear. Ever since they first became friends, he had always worried about Bulma. She was always doing something she had no business doing, and putting her life in unnecessary dangers. When he was on Earth, at least every other week he had to save her from herself. And now that he knows that the baby was causing her so much discomfort AND that the brat unconsciously uses her organs as target practice with its ki, he was really worried about her safety and health!! Vegeta's mental world disappeared and he woke up scowling.

"#$@$ training!!! I'm going home!!" He spat, got up and walked over to the control panel He turned on the navigation part of the Gravity room/space craft. A mechanical female's voice spoke after he punched in the command to take off. 

"Malfunction. Electrical Disturbance. Malfunction. Electrical Disturbance. Malfunction. Electrical Dist...."

Vegeta growled. He was already angry but now he was beyond furious. He stomped out of the space craft and notice the sky. He could hear and feel the air hum and buzz around him. It was an electrical storm that was hindering his departure. It's electrical fury of intertwining lighting bolts, and the charge and power that it released ,seemed to mimic his own feelings. For a third emotion was beginning to surface. RAGE! He was angry at everyone and everything. Angry at Kacarrott for becoming a SSJ before him. Angry at the purple haired boy for being one too. He was angry with himself for not being able to turn into a SSJ. Even though he trained so hard under 400+ gravity, to the point to where he felt like was going mad (crazy) He was angry at Bulma for cutting him loose for she was the only thing that kept his sanity. Angry at his son for putting Bulma through so much pain. But most of all, he was angry at the this God Forsaken Planet for trapping him here!!! Then as if just to taunt him, fate made a bad situation worse. A meteor shower began.

~~~

Bulma was in her/their room crying into her pillow. She was tired and extremely upset. But she refused to go to sleep. She didn't want to let her guard down and allow sleep to make her mental wall disappear. She had to help Vegeta the only way she knew how. She had to let him be alone. "He's been griping about his lack of privacy since he found about the cameras..." She softly giggled as she sobbed "He should be happy." After about two hours she made peace with her decision to mentally block Vegeta, and now it was a fight just to keep her eyelids open. They felt like they were weighted by bricks. She was just about to give up and close her eyes when her peripheral vision caught an image of a person at her window. It totally freaked her out! Her eyes shot open and she sat straight up! Who could this person be!! Her room was on the fourth floor! She pulled the covers over her head and hoped that the person would go away. (as if that was going to save her) 

~~~

Vegeta had been fighting with meteors for two hours. He had to protect his ship as well as his life. He was already exhausted from all the hours of relentless training under 400+ gravity and only taking an hour break each day. He cursed himself for being so stupid and allowing himself to get in such a weakened and vulnerable state. Every time he blasted a meteor he had to push himself to knew level of power. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

~~~

The figure slowly started opening the window and crept in side the pitch black room.

"You better leave right know!" Bulma warned as she heard the person come closer. "My husband should be back any minute!!!" (she lied.) She was terrified. She wanted to open her mental wall and tell Vegeta what was happening . But what could he do! Listen to her get murdered and die!! He's to far away to save her now! The person was now in front of the bed and tried to pull the blankets off of Bulma's head. She held on tightly to the covers and cursed herself for being too afraid to run while she had the chance. Then the intruder began to speak.

"Bulma-baby stop being silly! Its me Yamcha!" 

~~

Vegeta was completely spent. He had no more energy to protect both himself and the ship so he concentrated on protecting his ship. He had to get back to Bulma if it was the last thing he ever did.

~~~

"YAMCHA!!" She screamed and turned on a lamp on the night stand. "You @$$%ing bastard!! You scared the $#!% out of me!!" She punched him hard in the arm. She could tell by the way he winced that it hurt him. She smirked like her husband. "What the HFIL are you doing in my home!!"

"Bulma I just came... I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for all the times I hurt you." He quickly sat on her bed and tried to grab her hands. She hit his hands away from her, and tried to push him off the bed with her feet. "I love you Bulma... I never stopped loving you!" He managed to say right before he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Well the feeling not mutual!" She spat out. "Yamcha! Vegeta's going to kill you when he gets back!!"

"VEGETA!!" He bitterly scoffed as he got up and back on the bed. "Bulma-chan are you still waiting for him to come back to you?!! Everyone knows that he left you as soon as you got pregnant! He's a bastard!! With no honor!!"

"And what the %#@* would you know about honor!" She started to get up to stand on the bed so that she towered over him. "You say that _everyone knows _that I'm pregnant! And that _they all _know Vegeta left me!!" She mimicked quotation marks with her fingers "Well this is the first I've heard of it!! For no one has even bothered to call me and see how I was doing for the last ten months!!!!"

"Well maybe not everyone... but Chichi and Goku knew!" Yamcha yelled correcting his lie.

Bulma felt her rage consume her insides as she glared hatefully at Yamcha. 'Vegeta was right! Chichi _was _jealous and envious that I was able to bond, and she wasn't.' She shook her head and growled to herself 'So he was probably right about her hoping we'd break up too!!'

"Bulma, I love you! and I will never treat you like he does!" Yamcha yelled in a pleading voice.

"Excuse me?" Bulma glared at Yamcha and put her hands on her hips. The tone in her voice and her facial expression clearly said "What the %^%$!!!! How dare you even compare yourself to Vegeta!!" And then she said it, literally.

" I am not comparing myself to him! I've seen him!" his eyes were pleading as he was trying to convince her. "Walking around here like he owns the place. Ignoring you while you ask him question after question...."

"Yamcha! For one thing you don't know what the *&^$ you're talking about!! And for the second, when are you doing this?!! I've never seen you around!!"

"Bulma- bab..." 

"Bulma- baby nothing!!!" She interrupted. "What?!! Are you *&^$ing stalking me know?!!"

"No I just wanted to make sure you're ok!"

"You _need_ to worry about yourself!!" Her tone was cruel.

Yamcha continued to try to convince her that Vegeta wasn't good enough for her. And that she should leave Vegeta and go back to him. As he spoke, she became more and more angry. She started to feel a strange energy flow through the veins of her body. It was an energy like none she had ever felt before. 

~~~

Vegeta barely had the strength to stay in flight, but he had save his ship from the meteor shower. He thanked Kame for his strong will and his determination to survive every time he had blasted a meteor, and still had enough energy to continue. When it was now over, and he knew that he had saved his ship. He felt for a moment, that all was right in the universe. He had pushed himself to new heights and was now more powerful than he could have ever imagined. And he still wasn't a SSJ. And right now he didn't care. He was alive, and he was going home. He slowly landed on the ground and tilted his head back in exhaustion. And that's when he saw it. It was the biggest meteor he had ever seen in his hole life, and it was coming straight for him! He plopped himself on the ground (indian style), took a deep breath and shook his head slowly as he waited for it. 

"I'm too tired for this crap!" He sighed in a growl as he crossed his arms. 

~~~

Yamcha tried to grab Bulma's hand again but she was too quick. She balled up her hands and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I said don't %$@#ing touch me!!" She backed up from him until she was on the edge of the bed. But Yamcha didn't listen. 

He started walking, on his knees, to her on the bed and grabbed her wrist. "Bulma-baby please just listen to what I have to say!!"

Bulma couldn't release her wrist from his grasp. She tightly shut her eyes and gritted her teeth together. She started to pray to her husband. 'Vegeta give me strength!' She didn't mean to, but for a fraction of a second she let her mental wall down.

~~~

'Bulma!' Vegeta had heard her and it was all he needed to continue to fight for his life. Just moments before he had given up. The meteor that was heading for him was just too large to be destroyed with what remaining energy he had left. But now he had something to live for. He no longer cared about being a SSJ. And he really didn't care about his own life, either. He just had to save his spaceship and get back to earth, so that he could be there for the birth of his son. But most of all, he had to get back to his beautiful Bulma. He slowly stood up, and with arm out and his palm faced up, he began to shoot ki blasts at the humongous meteor. Then something inside him awakened and a new power coursed though is veins. He smirked.

NOW HE WAS THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIENS ONCE AGAIN!!!! 

~~~

Bulma was completely and utterly fed up with Yamcha. She hated him for say such horrible things about her husband. She hated him for disrespecting Vegeta as well as herself, by sneaking into their bedroom in the middle of the night in hopes to turn her against him. 'How dare he think that I would stoop _so low _to where I would leave or cheat on my husband!!!' As her fury increased, a fiery ki started to form around her.

Yamcha quickly released her wrist so that he would not get burned by her concentrated energy (ki). With wide eyes he slowly backed away from her, until he was off the bed. He couldn't speak he was too afraid. Her ki was emitting even more energy than he possessed.

The wind current of her ki made her long silky blue float around her. Her arms were out by her side. Her hands were balled up into tiny little fists, and she glowed. She would have looked angelic if her scowl and her icy glare, at him, wasn't so demonically evil. She began to speak in a sadistic voice that could rival her husband's. "Do you see my eyes?" 

Yamacha nodded. He was terrified.

She narrowed her eyes, deepened her frown, and slowly began to walk toward him. "Do you have _any clue _why they're like this?" She was asking him a hypothetical question. Actually she was taunting him as she slowly loosen the grip in her left fist. She was creating a ki ball. 

Yamcha shook his head no and quickly started to back up. He noticed her ki ball and was headed for the window. He wanted to get out of there!

She shook her head no and yelled as she threw the ki ball at him. "It's a warning to stay the #@$% away from me!!! 

The ki ball hit Yamcha directly in the chest and sent him crashing through the window, taking a large chunk of the wall with him. Because of shock and the pain of her ki blast, he couldn't fly and plummeted four flights to the ground.

She ran to the now destroyed window/wall, looked out, and screamed at him. "And If you EVER come near me again, I swear I'll tell VEGETA about this night!! And not only will I LET him KILL YOU!!! **I'LL WATCH HIM DO IT!!!!!!**" She sent another ki blast at him just to make her point clear.

****

Vegeta started on his journey home the same day, he saved himself and his ship from the meteor shower. The month long journey was almost over. He was glad. He missed Bulma and missed their mental bond. Now he was the one that always kept his wall down. He hoped that maybe for a second, she'd drop hers. And he didn't want to miss her if she did. To pass the time, as he gallivanted across the universe to be with some female (^_^ chapter 1 remember) he continued to train relentlessly. He was much stronger now, and his training was creating major havoc on the construction of the ship. He paused from his training and glanced at the navigational control panel. His eyes lit up with joy and excitement when he realized where he was. He floated to the single window on the ship and looked out. He saw that big, blue, ball of dirt that he now called home. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. He hated that planet soo much, and it amazed him that could he be so happy to get back to it. On his reentry, the already tattered spaceship began to malfunction for the last time. He turned around and notice the sparks that were coming from the control panel. The mechanical female voice said something but it wasn't audible. Vegeta slowly walked and stood in the middle of the ship, powered up and watched the walls of the ship melt and break away. 

~~~

Bulma was sleeping in Vegeta's room. After the Yamcha incident she didn't feel comfortable sleeping in her room any more. She had made an awful decision the day before to cut her long beautiful hair and had cried her self to sleep. And now she was having trouble sleeping again. The baby seemed to distressed for some reason. 

~~~

As the intensity of the heat surrounding the ship increased, Vegeta powered up fully. "I didn't come this far just to die now!" He blasted out of the remains of the flaming ship right before it crashed in to the Pacific Ocean. "It'll be faster to fly myself there anyway" He said in a happy cocky tone to himself. He ki'd up even more and head for home. When he got to Capsule Corps he flew straight for Bulma's window. It was locked. He was taken back by that. She had promised to always keep it open for him. He tapped on it but still no answer. Then like a pepping Tom, he pressed his gloved hands and face against the window and looked in. All her stuff was gone. All his stuff was gone too. The room looked like it had been abandoned for a while. Instantly fear struck him like a tone of bricks. He didn't know if something happened to his Bulma!! It's been a month since he last communicated with her. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrated and see if he could fell her weak ki.

"THANK KAME" He yelled in relief. She was in his room. He flew as fast as he could to his balcony. When he landed on it, he grabbed the balcony door handle and tried to slide open the glass door. It was locked. He frowned, and tapped on it as gently as he could. His touch cracked the glass creating a snowflake like patter were his finger touched. 

Bulma eyes shot wide open with anger and fury when she heard the tap and the cracking of the balcony door's glass. "That bastard!! He just doesn't learn!!" She threw her covers off her and quickly got out of the bed. Skillfully she stomped, in the pitch dark room, over to the balcony window. She flung open the heavy curtains and glared at the person she thought was Yamcha. She blinked and stiffened. At first she didn't recognize the person frowning at her. Gold hair...teal eyes? Then the person gave her a look that said. "What are you waiting for! Open the door !!"(but not that nicely) 

"VEGETA!!!" Her joy and excitement made her fumble as her tried to unlocked the balcony door. 

He was frowning at her. "Why did you lock me out woman!!" Vegeta growled as he waited for her to open the door.

"Oh, I just didn't feel safe with it unlocked when you were gone!" She yelled back as she clumsily tried to get the door open. It was jammed and she began to whimper. She took her gaze of the latch and looked up at Vegeta. She looked completely distressed.

Vegeta gestured her to move out of the way with his hand. He pointed his finger at the latch and blasted through the lock with a small amount of ki. She quickly slide the door open, ran to him an wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly and tenderly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to hurt her. He was a lot stronger than he was when her left 11 months ago. But his grasp around her felt...... strange. Vegeta looked down at the obstacle that was keeping his Bulma from embracing him they way he wanted to be embraced.

With wide eyes he screamed "WHAT THE *#%$ HAPPENED TO YOU!!!!" 

She frowned and released him. She placed her hands on her hips and yelled "What the &^%$ are talking about Vegeta!!"

With even wider eyes he gestured his hands toward her stomach.

"I'm having a baby!! What the #@^$ do you expect me to look like!!" She was furious. How dare he act like she wasn't still beautiful to him. She was the mother of his child for crying out loud!

"I understand that we're having a baby Bulma! But what happen to your body?" He gazed at her stomach. He couldn't understand why she let herself go like that after he left.

She was about the give him the tongue lashing of a life time, but she could tell by his eyes that he had no clue that their baby was inside her! She calmed down and spoke. "How are babies born on Vegetasii?"

(duh) "In tanks!"

"Were you born in a tank?" She was really curious of his answer, since he was one of the few Sayiens that actually had a mother. 

He looked at her like she was stupid "Of course I was. Isn't everybody?!!"

She giggled at his naiveté. "No Vegeta. Everybody isn't!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

His knees almost gave out when her felt the baby move. "IT'S INSIDE YOU?!!! What kind of backwards planet is this!!!" He knew that Bulma was with child but he didn't realize that she was_ with _child! He figured her discomfort was due to a mental bond she had with the baby; just as his discomfort was due to the mental bond he had with her. He didn't even fathom that the child was actually inside her! She never showed the state of her pregnancy in the dream realm! But moreover, Sayien mothers didn't carry their children to full term, or to any term for that matter. They donated their eggs. And Vegeta only considered himself having a mother because he knew who she was. "THIS IS MADNESS!!!" He yelled out. 

She laughed at his reaction.

"Bulma, I'm serious! This is dangerous! You've got to take it out!" There was fear in his voice.

"It will come out when it's time, Vegeta" she laughed.

He looked quizzically at her "How?"

She pointed toward her womanhood and laughed. "The same way it got in!"

His eyes got as wide as saucers. "HFIL NO!!! You're getting it taken out NOW!!" He quickly swooped and cradled her in his arms and flew off the balcony.

She started to struggle in his arms. "Vegeta! NO! I want to have a natural child birth! I've been taking Lamaze classes and everything!!"

Vegeta didn't know what Lamaze was, nor did he care. "I will not allow it!! It is too dangerous to give birth they way you want to!!"

"What are you taking about?!" She protested. "Chichi did it!!"

Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes. He was completely shocked. "Are you telling me that Kacarrott allowed his mate to have a .." he used her words "Natural child birth?" To him, there wasn't anything natural about it. 

Bulma nodded. Vegeta just looked disappointed, shook his head, and sighed out "That just proves my point... the people of this planet.. don't know what it means to love."

She knew that he wasn't including her in his statement, but she still felt insulted. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She wiggled in his arms again. " Goku loves Chichi!"

He looked at her skeptically. "Woman, you want to know how much Goku loves his mate?!" He raised his eye brows as he stared into her glares. "When that idiot came back from Nammek, or where ever the heck he was, Do you know what he did to her?" He paused and waited for her answer. She shook her head, so he continued. "He hit her through a wall!"

"NANI?!!!" Bulma couldn't believe it, but she knew that Vegeta would never lie to her "Did he do it on purpose?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No. But _I_ love you to much _to ever forget _what I am, and what kind of damage I can do to you!" He then looked deep into her eyes and glared at her "But you _Baka_, don't even _love me enough_ to want to ensure your survival!!"

"VEGETA!!" She spat out. "YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!!!"

He sighed. "Then _prove it_." 

Bulma stopped wiggling and sat quietly in his arms after his last words. She now understood that he was really worried about her. She figured it wouldn't kill her to have her child through C-section. By the way Vegeta was acting, it might kill her not to. 

She was early, by four days, from her due date. But the doctors were too afraid of Vegeta to protest. And she was admitted immediately and was taken into surgery. She was afraid of the surgery, so Vegeta held her hand as they put her under and assured her that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

With a penetrating gaze he watched the doctors, as they operated on her. His gaze never left them, and his frown never left his face. The doctors were terrified. And they had ever right to be. Vegeta was pissed. He couldn't believe that they would allow her to be this far along with a half Sayein child in her body. Everyone on this planet knew who he was, and how strong and powerful he was. He felt that they were writing her death warrant, by allow her have a _natural child birth_ with his son!!_. _Vegetastarted to growl under his breath and clenched his teeth. All the doctors and nurses began to tremble with fear.They knew that if they made even one mistake they would pay for it with their life. After about an hour the delivery was success. 

He almost fried the nurse when she stuck that tube in his son's nose and mouth (to get the goo out) and his son started to cry. His eyes widen, his frown deepened and a ki ball started to form in his hand.

"Mr. Vegeta sir!" The doctor said trying to get his attention. Vegeta glanced at him. The doctor stuttered out his words. "She has to do that! To make sure he can breath! And his cries tell us that he ok and he can breath ok!"

Vegeta let the ki ball disappear. The nurse fainted. 

He walked over to his son. He was in complete awe. Another nurse cleaned off his son and timidly asked him if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord. He glanced at her and snorted when she held up the scissors for him. He pointed his finger and used the ki to make a clean cut. 

"What are you going to name him?" The nurse looked up and asked him. 

Vegeta looked down at his son and smirked. "Trunks. But when he's five he'll earn his rightful name of Vegeta!"

"Trunk, huh? That's a nice name" She said as she looked back at the baby and smiled weakly. She was too afraid to ask what he meant by _earn the rightful name of Vegeta._

****

While Bulma's parents visited her in her hospital room, Vegeta stayed out. Her family was too touchy feely for his taste. Especially when they were happy. And right now, they were ecstatic! He waited for three hours before he showed up in the doorway. His face clearly showing his displeasure. It's been almost a year, he wanted to see his wife! He wanted to see his son! His in-laws smiled at him and got up to leave. Just moments before they were commenting on how patient he was being by allowing them to have so much time with their daughter and grandson. Vegeta's body tensed up a little when Dr. Briefs patted him on his shoulder as he left. Vegeta's body went completely stiff when Bulma's mom gave him a big hug and squealed something about being happy and how he'd be a great ..._daddy. _

Bulma giggled as she watched her husband brush off his uniform as if he were getting rid of her parents germ.

"Bulma, What the heck is daddy?" He asked in an irritated sigh as he walked to her .

She giggled. 

As he walked over to his wife he gazed lovingly at her. She was holding their son in her arm. He titled his head to the side as he observed what she was doing. She was feeding him with her breast. "I didn't know they could do that." He said innocently. 

She giggled again and slowly sat up. "Vegeta this is your son." She said weakly and handed him. 

Vegeta gingerly took his son into his arms and sat on the bed next to her. He couldn't believe how something beautiful, pure, and innocent could have a part of him in it. His son was absolute perfection. _And _he had a strong promising ki! He felt his sons tiny little tail wrap around his wrist and he realized something. This child. His perfect little boy was the fifth bond. The Ultimate Bond! He gently cradled his son closer to his chest, and a warm smile crept up on his lips as he stared at him. This was _his_ son. The new Prince of Sayien race.

Bulma watched her husband smile at their child. "Your going to be a good daddy" She whispered and weakly lifted her hand to caress Vegeta face with the back of her finger's. Vegeta grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I bet your dad was just as proud when he saw you for the first time" She said lovingly

Vegeta looked back at his son and gazed deep into his infant son's face and slowly shook his head. "I doubt it."

"I bet your wrong Vegeta." she chimed in a whisper.

Vegeta glanced over at Bulma and smiled warmly her and whispered, so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping son. "I was never my father's son. I was his assassin. Born only to kill him and take over as the next ruler."

Bulma's eyes widened and her jaw slightly went ajar. Most of the time when Vegeta would talk about his home planet, most of things he would tell her, didn't shock her but sometimes... "Would you of?" She asked almost afraid of the answer.

He straightened and returned to his usual regal posture. "Of course. It was my destiny" He stated (a little to loudly) with royal arrogance. Then he felt his son wiggle in his arms. He looked down at him and smiled. His face once again became softer and more loving. He whispered "No... this _is _my destiny and this is _MY SON_!"

************************

Ok This is chapter 6! I hope you like it! It was my hardest chapter to write. I went off into foreign territory (the pregnancy thing) I had to ask people what it was like. I was totally grossed out! I don't think I ever want to have kids! Anyways tell me how you liked it! I'll respond promise. Oh, I want to give props to Marau-chan, a very talented writer I might add, for the idea to put a little romance in this chapter and to BRING BACK THE TAIL!! I would have never thought of it ^_^ tenshi@peoplepc.com

oh and before forget I don't own anything DragonBalls Z, or GT. I'm just a poor kid with a computer and an active imagination ^_~


	7. Epilogue

****

Bonds of Destiny

epilogue 

It was late (a little past twelve) and as far a Vegeta knew, everyone in Capsule Corps was a sleep. Vegeta had decided to finish his training early, and quietly stood beside his son's crib. He was watching his son sleep, and noticing how his little body seemed to inflate and deflate as he breathed. Vegeta would never admit this to anyone but skipping out early on his training was becoming a secret habit of his since Trunks was born. This was _his time_ to be alone with Trunks. He couldn't help but admire his son. Trunks was so tiny, so fragile and pure... Vegeta tilted his head to the side, in awe, and smirked. He loved this child soo much. It was funny, a few years ago he had no idea what love was, and now he couldn't imagine his live without it. Giving or receiving it. He had changed so much since the first time he came to earth. He had been a resident of this planet four years, and only heard of it five years ago! He smirked as he remembered his first encounter with this planet. It wasn't a pleasure trip the first time he arrived here.. Well in a way it was. He was going to find the warrior who killed Radiztu, and have him either join him or kill him, and purge the planet as a warning for all others who dared to refuse his offers. It was his right. It was his planet. (but that's a secret that not even Bulma knows.) So either way it was a win win situation. Only this time, _he lost_.

He smiled at his sleeping son and quietly chuckled to himself. "That defeat was the best thing that ever happened to me." 

So he thought it was to himself...

"It was? How so?"

Vegeta stiffened, his eyes were as big a saucers and he slowly turned around toward the voice. There he saw Bulma. She was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. She had a complete smug look on her face, for she knew that she had caught him by surprise. Her stance was a mirror image of his, when he sneaks up on her, and scares the crap out of her. 

He narrowed his eyes at her and playfully glared daggers at her. "It's dangerous to sneak up on me woman" He growled with no real venom.

"Oooo I'm so scared" She said shaking, with mock fear. She walked into the nursery and began to loosen her robe. She knew that Trunks would wake up any moment and would be hungry for his midnight feeding. As if on queue Trunks woke up. 

Vegeta was surprised that she was so in tuned with Trunks needs. He never knew that a mother could know what a child needed. He only had a vague memory of his relationship with his mother, but he _never _thought about it. Too painful. He smirked as he watched his wife and child interact with one another. He never would of guessed that his wife and child would have a close relationship. It was forbidden on Planet Vegeta. Heck, he never thought he would be bonded to a female _and have a wife_. That too was forbidden, for royals anyway. And those two rules were the main rules that thought he intended on maintaining when he started his new kingdom of Vegeta. He sighed and shook his head. This was not how he planned his life. He was supposed to have killed Freza by now.. _but that purple haired boy got that honor_. He didn't mind though. Freza's death was still on schedule, and it enabled him to continue with his other plans. Which was, after Freza's death, he was going to rebuild the kingdom of Vegeta, take over the universe, and rule it under an iron fist. It was plausible. Especially now, since he was a SSJ and the strongest warrior in the universe. He had even started his plan when he searched universe for Kakarot _and_ when he left on his quest to become a SSJ. He was getting rid of the warriors who were loyal to Freza and making alliances with those who weren't. But for some reason (emotion/love) that he didn't understand, he kept putting those plans on the back burner. It was an enigma to him, but he kept coming back to this pathetic ball of dirt (earth) He sighed again. He thought that his life was going to be a lot of different. This was not his plan. To be a _husband_. To be a _father,_ at such a young age. To be _happy_ in this role! He inwardly winced as he watched Bulma pick up their son and make her way over to the rocking chair. He couldn't help himself, _he was happy_.

"Sooo..." She began coyly as she made herself comfortable in the seat. "Are you done training for the night?"

Vegeta just nodded. She smiled. She was glad. Usually he'd drag himself out of the gravity room around 3 or 4 am, and then wanted to make love before he went to sleep. And by then she wasn't really in the mood because she was sleepy. Although he didn't have to do much to make her horny. She smiled and blushed at the thought of what he would do to entice her. It didn't really bother her if he trained all day and most of the night. Honestly, she didn't mind. She understood how important it was, but mostly, how important it was to him. However, it was always a pleasant surprise when he would finished early.

"What's up?" She asked in a cheery voice. "Why'd you quit so early?"

"I wanted to see my son." He gave her a sarcastic expression and rolled his eyes. "Is that alright with you?"

She giggled. She knew he hated to explain himself or give reasons for his actions. He only _tolerated _her questions. And she knew that too. He felt that since he was a prince, no one had the right to request such information from him. The only reason he would answer her, was because she was _his Bulma. _She was, after all, his _princess._

Her presence in the room made him feel uncomfortable. He could tell by the way she was looking at him that she was in one of her talking moods. Usually he didn't mind talking to her, but today he had a lot on his mind and she always had a way of making him reveal more than he wanted to. He narrowed his eyes. He knew that if he stayed in here, it wouldn't be long before she had him confessing all his feeling to her. He decided to leave. Yes, he felt that was the best choice and the only way he was going to keep his thoughts to himself. He started to turn around and walk out the door but before he could make his first step to leave, he decided to stay for some unknown reason (emotion). He turned towards Bulma direction stood there an watched her breast feed Trunks. It still amazed him that she could make nourishment for their child. He remembered when he purposely sucked on her breast and drank some of her milk when he was making love to her. He was curious of what it tasted like. He scrunched his nose in disgust at the memory. It wasn't his cup of tea. But he _loved _her breasts and there was no getting around it or away from the milky liquid. So now he takes great pains to caress and suck on it as gently as possible, to ensure that he doesn't get any of that liquid into his mouth, _again. _

He stood there and watched them as if he were in a trance. He had beautiful his family. And he knew it. He thanked Kame for it. He was great full that Trunks wasn't ugly like Kakarot's kid. And Bulma wasn't ugly like Kakarot's wife. Just the thought of looks that graced the Son family brought an icy chill down Vegeta's spine. 

"Are you ok Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a concerned voice when she noticed her husband shiver.

Vegeta gave her a cocky nod and returned to his thoughts. 

He was great full for his family; even though, he rarely said it. I was hard for him to outwardly express devotion toward things and people. The way he grew up...cherished things were usually destroyed, _in spite_. Usually because of other peoples jealousy or hatred or ignorance. Again his thoughts went to his mother, then he blocked them from surfacing. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bulma whispered lovingly.

"It'll cost you more than that!" He retorted playfully.

"Ummm how about a kiss then?" She poked out her lips. 

Vegeta walked over to her, bent down and kissed her passionately. When he slowly pulled back he gazed into her eyes and stated "Nope. That's not enough."

She giggled. "I think I know something that's worth your while, but you have to talk first and get paid later." She had a seductive chime in her voice.

Vegeta raised his left brow. He was indeed interested in her offer. "I was thinking about my life.. my destiny."

Her brow furrowed. "Are you worried about the androids?..."

He shook his head. Now that he was a SSJ, he felt like he was invincible. "I was thinking that five years ago I could not be persuaded by sex to reveal my thoughts."

She smiled. "So what _could _persuade you?"

"Nothing." He stated absolutely. "I'm not the same person I was five years ago.." His brow forked as he made an intense frown. "Maybe it's the low gravity or something .. I heard that it can turn your brain into mush." 

She couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta looked so serious about his last statement. She could tell that he actually believed it. "Is that why you stay in the gravity room so much?"

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't the main reason he stayed in there, but it _was_ one of the reasons. Just look at Kakarot for crying out loud!

"Vegeta that is the stupidest thing I ever heard! Do I act like I have mush for brains?"

"......."

"Vegeta!!"

Vegeta still didn't respond. He knew that she was intelligent but sometimes... she would act so flaky that it would make him wonder. It would also make him stay in the gravity room a little longer just to make sure....

"VEGETA!!" She shouted interrupting his thoughts. She wanted an answer and she wanted it now. _And it better be that he didn't think she had mush for brains!!_

"You can't make me lie woman."

"I can't believe you! You actually think I'm _stupid_!!"She was seething.

"I never said that I thought you were _stupid_!" He interjected a little too loudly, Trunks was starting to get upset because of all their talking. So he decided to finish his statement mentally. 'Anyways being stupid and having mush for brains is too different things!' 

She was in complete shock. "That's it buddy! Your sleeping on the couch!"

"What?! What'd I say." Vegeta mentally recapped the conversation. He didn't say anything that wasn't true. So what's her problem?

"What's my problem!" She heard his thoughts. "You said I had mush for brains!"

Vegeta was going to defend himself but instead he put his hand in the stop position..

"What?! Are you going to blast me now?!" She had a sarcastic, unafraid, yet angry tone in her voice.

"No." He growled. "I want you to stop talking..." He waited for her to say something else but instead she bit her bottom lip and glared daggers at him. "Now tell me.. when did this conversation become about you?"

She was about to tell him, then he put his hand up again and shook his head. "You asked _me_ what _I _was thinking so remember this Bulma-chan, _It's not about you .. It's all about *me*._"

Her eyes became as wide as saucers. She was pissed. "How dare you say that to ..."

"Nuh huh..." He interrupted with a sadistic satisfaction because it made her angrier. "_It's all about me_." He raised his eyebrows as if this action was going to make it easier for her to understand the point he was making. 

He returned to his regal stance with his arms crossed in their usual manner. He noticed her press her lips together until they made a white line. Vegeta knew that she was going to stay quite until he finished; even though it was killing her to do so. He gave her one of his victory smirks. Her blue eyes glistened like two blue infernos of anger. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Her anger amused him. 

About two minutes went by without a peep from Vegeta, mentally or verbally. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. She new that he was doing. He was aggravating her on purpose. He was trying to make her upset. _It was working._

"VEGETA!!" Her boisterous voice scared the crap out of Trunks (literally) and he started to whimper. Bulma immediately started to soothe her son. "It's ok baby. Mama's here."

"He knows your there. That's why his crying" Vegeta teased.

She looked up at him and glared rusty daggers, at him hoping that he would get mental tetanus. 'Vegeta whatever it is you have to say... I don't care..'

"Ok, ok I tell you. sheesh" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

Bulma rolled her eyes right back at him. She _really _didn't care anymore. She mentally mumbled to herself 'He acts as if what he's about to say is the most important thing I'll ever hear!'

"It just may be, Bulma-chan" He said sarcastically. "It just may be." He turned and walked out of the nursery.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him as she watched him walk out of the room. Sometimes it sucked to have a mental bond. No privacy! She huffed. "Why does he always have to be soo difficult!!"

About fifteen minutes went by before she was able to put Trunks back to sleep. When she finally walked into their bedroom she heard Vegeta in the shower. She had to wait another 55 minutes for Vegeta to get out of the shower. 

She growled to herself. 'He never takes this long!' Immediately after her thought, she could of swore she felt him mentally smirk. 

In anger, she tried to go to sleep. But it was a hopeless venture, she had a curiosity that rivaled her husbands. So she ended up involuntarily staying awake. When Vegeta _finally_ came out of the bathroom, she watched her husband half dry his hair with a towel and get into the bed, while his body was still wet. She hated when he did that! Not only did he get into bed while he was still wet, he didn't even bother to put on any clothes. Not even underwear! However, that she was used to. He had told her once that he had nothing to be ashamed of, so why should he cover up! With logic like that, it was futile to argue against his choice of sleeping attire. Or lack of it. She watched him slide under the covers, and then, just to aggravate her, he laid back and closed his eyes as if he was going to go to sleep. _That was the last straw_! She had waited over an hour for him to get out of the bathroom, to listen to whatever it was he had to say, and he now he's going to act like he was going to sleep!! '_Nuh uh, I don't think so_!!!!'

She sat up in the bed and glared at him. "Vegeta!! Stop acting like a Baka and tell me what you were going to say!!"

"....."

She wanted to take her pillow and smother him. "You're impossible you know that! IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Slowly he opened one eye, looked at her, and smirked 'So you really want to know what I have to say, hai?'

"No!" She growled. She really did. He knew she did! He was just being a jerk and she was being stubborn.

'Ok then.' He closed his eye and pretended to go back to sleep. He could feel her pathetic ki rise and he couldn't keep himself from chuckling. Almost instantly after he started laughing, he felt her jump on top of him and straddle her legs on each side of his waist. Then he felt her pillow whop him in the face. He started to laugh harder. He opened his eyes just in time to see her pillow hit him again. "Ok... I'll tell you" he laughed out as he grabbed her pillow out of her hands and tossed it on the floor.

"You better!" She warned and she started to get off him to retrieve her pillow. But she found herself unable to move. Vegeta had grabbed her by her hips to stop her. She looked down at her hips and the grasp he had on her and then gave him a warning look.

He laughed as he looked up at her. She was threatening him! Her face was pink with rage. Her short hair feathered around her face in disarray, but she was still beautiful to him. He loved her soo much. She was the only one he could be silly with. She was the only one who understood him. She understood that he was inertly evil, and that he liked being that way. He loved her because she didn't try to change him. She accepted him for what he was and what he wasn't. She was his best friend as well as his wife.

"Can you imagine your life without me?" He asked with a smile and a joking tone in his voice; although, he was completely serious.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. This question was a bit cryptic for her taste. Especially since the androids where coming in less than three months. "Why?"

He shrugged "Just wondering."

She sighed. She thought about this all the time, but she knew the reason why she thought about it, was not the reason he was asking this question right now. _She_ feared the future. Something in which Vegeta was totally confident about. Vegeta was asking her if she would be as happy if she had never met him. 

"No. I can't imagine my life without you." She smiled and started to giggle. "I was even going to make a wish with the dragon balls, so that I could find, _my prince!.... _Sooo I guess in actuality, I was wishing for you all the long!" 

Vegeta raised his eyebrows "Ahh so you're the reason my planet was destroyed, and I didn't win that battle the first time I came to Earth!"

"NANI?!" Her brow forked.

"Hai! Your wish forced me to come here!" He said playfully. "You forced me to scour the universe until I found you!" 

"As romantic as that sounds Ve-ge-ta.." She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "I never made that wish!"

"You _never _made that wish?" He asked her skeptically.

"Not with the dragon balls! No."

"Ahh so you _did _ make that wish!" He perched himself on his right elbow. "You probably made that wish on every first star and morning star you saw for who-knows-how-long!"

That remark hit home. She did do that. For years, it was almost ritualistic. She did it faithfully since she was a little girl until... well, until she met Vegeta on Namek. "Forget you, Vegeta!"

"Forget me?" He said with mock hurt. "_You _destroyed my planet!" .

"I did no such thing!" She tried to get off him but he held her in place with his left hand. She knew that he was just playing around, but the thought of her wish destroying a planet. A whole race of beings, just so that she could meet one man.. The tears started forming in her eyes.

Vegeta noticed her unshed tears and started feeling bad for teasing her. _Not_. "Are you going to cry?" He mocked a baby voice and poked out his bottom lip.

She grabbed it and pinched it. "No Baka! *sniff* I'm not going to cry!"

With his left hand he grabbed her hand and made her release his lip. He laid back and tugged her closer to him. He gave her a soft peck on her lips and gently forced her head to rest on his chest. She didn't resist too much. She loved to cuddle. He wrapped his arms around her and they both laid there until they had a comfortable breathing rhythm.

'So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?' Bulma finally asked mentally.

Vegeta sighed. (might as well)'I was thinking that every thing that has happened in my life was supposed to happen.'

'Like fate?'

Vegeta shook his head and answered 'No. More like destiny.'

'So are you saying that we were destined to be together?' She asked a bit dramatically.

He paused before he answered. His thoughts never went _that deep_! He had to think about it. His thoughts usually consisted of the fact that he would have never realized that he wasn't SSJ until he lost that first battle. Not about love or being bonded. 

'Vegeta?'

Vegeta sighed heavily. "Stop being so impatient woman! I'm thinking."

"Well excuse me!" Bulma tried to get up but Vegeta held her close. She couldn't move. She struggled for about 30 seconds but she quickly got tired. He was just too strong. So she finally relented and relaxed. When there breathing complemented each other again he started to mentally speak.

'I'm sure of it.'

A huge grin spread across her face 'Sure of what?' She teased.

She heard him growl a little after her question and she started to giggle.

'I'm sure we were destined for each other.' He mentally sighed.

She was overwhelmed with joy. Sometimes he could be soo kawaii "I love you Vegeta"

"I know" He sighed. 

Bulma raised her head and glared into Vegeta's eyes. He started to laugh.

'I love you too woman'

She shook her head. 'Woman!' He knew that got on her nerves. That's why he said it. She huffed. He was in such a playful mood tonight. She was never sure whether to be happy or annoyed when he acted this way.

"Bulma"

She looked up at him. She noticed a libidinous twinkle in his eyes.

"I held up my part of the bargain... so I'm ready for my payment now."

"Umm I'm tired. How bout a raincheck?" She teased. She was more than ready to pay up.

"Tsk tsk tsk foolish girl. Do you not know who you made a deal with?" His voice sounded playfully evil. As if she made a deal with the devil.

He released his embrace on her, and perched himself on his elbows as she sat up and sat over his waist.

"Yes I do." She said melodramatically "The man I would go to the ends of the earth for!"

At her words the lust in his eyes disappeared. "Only the earth?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. She was a bit taken back by his question and the seriousness of his face.

He ignored her question and quickly kissed her. Passionately. As he kissed her, he gently caressed her legs and sliping his hands under her silk nightgown. When they parted for air. She still looked at him quizzically. 

'What do you mean?' Usually she would ignore a statement like that but he looked so serious. She knew that this question had a hidden meaning.

Again he ignored her question and kissed her. He heard her pepper his brain with that question again. He pulled back from the kiss and stared at her. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. She already had enough to worry about with the androids coming.

"I haven't decided yet." He quickly answered and kissed her again. It wasn't exactly a lie. It wasn't exactly the complete truth either. But he had other things to worry about right now. This would just have to go on the back burner, _again._

Until the time was right that is..... ^_~ 

The end.

********************************************************************************

*Hehe* Yep That's the end of Bond's of Destiny!! Thank you everyone who read my fic. ^_~ Thanks for all the emails too. It made feel... special *sob* sniff sniff ^_^ I'm being serious! Thanks! I hope you liked the ending. What? You didn't *sob* I worked so hard on it too... I know it kind of left you hanging but HANG IN THERE.. I'm writing a sequel ^_~ Yeh!! It all started when chapter 7 started getting off the subject and ... Well... I guess you'll just have to read it ^_~ ( I'm a little stinker. I know) *hehe* ^0^ 

Email and tell me what you think! tenshi@peoplepc.com Can you guess what the sequels going to be about? I left hints all through Bonds.. ^_~ Oh the sequel called (can you hear the trumpets? no. ok, da da da dom!) For Love and Destiny... What? Not original enough?. I left the Destiny in the title to make it easier for people, like me, to recognize the sequel. ^_^ Hey, I could of just said Bonds of Destiny 2..~_~... but I didn't. It's called For Love and Destiny  *wink* ^_~ It should be coming soon to a computer near you! ^0^ *hehe*

Oh and before I forget.. I don't own any thing that has to deal with Dragonballs Z or GT I'm just a poor kid with a computer and an active imagination!!


End file.
